Le prix du voyage
by Danselune
Summary: Fic basée sur une idée qui m'as traversée l'esprit: Et si le sacrifice de Shaolan concernant sa relation avec Sakura était total? Un perso de plus et histoire plus sombre.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Le prix du voyage.

Auteur: Danselune.

Disclaimer: Sans surprise, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter a Clamp pour le plaisir d'écrire

Genre: Bah, on verra bien ce que ça va donner au fil du temps. Aventure, voyage, romance, etc... Vais surtout m'attacher aux relations entre les persos, en bien ou en mal :

* * *

La sorcière des dimensions regarda les portails s'ouvrir devant elle et sourit doucement en examinant les nouveaux arrivants. Les quatre personnes conscientes observaient les environs avec curiosité, puis l'examinèrent elle avant de s'intéresser à leurs voisins. Le plus jeune homme du groupe, qui serrait la jeune femme inconsciente, allait parler quand le grand samouraï poussa un cri de rage et dégaina son arme pour en diriger la pointe vers une jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs qui le regarda faire d'abord avec surprise, puis avec un vague amusement.

-Si je m'attendais à ça, princesse Tomoyo… souffla Kurogane, fou de rage, avant de se mettre à hurler. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous seriez assez folle pour me suivre après votre sale tour !

-Pardon ? répliqua l'intéressée. Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Et pourquoi vous m'appelez princesse, d'ailleurs ?

-Vous foutez pas de moi, princesse, et ramenez moi tout de suite au Japon si vous ne voulez pas que je débarrasse vos épaules du fardeau de votre tête sur le champ !

Sans se départir de son sourire, Tomoyo glissa une main dans son dos, hors de vue du grand brun qui vociférait toujours et la plongea dans les replis de sa tenue. Shaolan suivait l'échange avec étonnement, avant de se repencher sur Sakura, toujours inconsciente et glacée. Il tenta de nouveau de parler quand le blond dégingandé s'interposa entre Kurogane et Tomoyo, les mains écartées en signe d'apaisement et un sourire décontracté aux lèvres.

-Du calme, voyons, lança-t-il joyeusement. Vous entretuer n'apportera rien de bon et vous faites mauvaise impression a nos hotes, ajouta-t-il en désignant la sorcière des dimensions et sa suite.

-Je me calmerais quand cette petite peste aura payé pour son sale tour !

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la petite peste ? rétorqua Tomoyo.

Fou de rage, Kurogane levait son arme quand il se prit une taloche à l'arrière du crâne. Le cri aigu de protestation qui suivit lui appris que Tomoyo venait de recevoir le même traitement, puis la sorcière des dimensions se recula avec un sourire satisfait.

-Vous venez tous les deux de deux mondes totalement différents, expliqua-t-elle avant de poursuivre en regardant Kurogane dans les yeux tout en désignant Tomoyo. Cette jeune fille n'est pas la même Tomoyo que celle que vous connaissez.

Le grand brun observa plus attentivement le double de sa princesse et dut bien admettre qu'elle ne lui ressemblait qu'en apparence. Les vêtements qu'elle portait lui étaient parfaitement étrangers et très loin des tenues habituelles de celle qu'il connaissait. Quand à son regard, il était encore plus éloigné de celui, doux et paisible, de la princesse Tomoyo qui l'avait exilé. La jeune fille avait croisée les bras et affichait un air boudeur.

-A présent, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas franchit les dimensions juste pour vous massacrer les uns les autres sur le pas de ma porte ; donc si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous voulez exactement ?

Chacun exprima son souhait. Kurogane déclara vouloir rentrer chez lui, Fye souhaitait le contraire. Shaolan demanda a la sorcière de sauver Sakura et Yuuko se pencha pour l'examiner un moment, comprenant rapidement la nature de son mal, puis se tourna vers Tomoyo.

-Et toi, que désire-tu ?

-Rien de spécial, déclara la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaules. Si je peux éviter de retourner dans mon monde, ça m'ira parfaitement !

-Ca nous fais un point commun, intervint Fye avec son éternel sourire candide.

-Je vois, reprit Yuuko en ignorant Fye. Je peux en effet vous aider dans vos souhaits respectifs, mais il y a un prix à payer…

Avec réticence, Kurogane accepta de se séparer de son arme, affirmant qu'il reviendrait le récupérer tôt ou tard. De son coté, Fye proposa son sceptre, mais du se résoudre à céder son tatouage tout en conservant son air décontracté. Puis la sorcière des dimensions se tourna vers Tomoyo et désigna le pendentif qu'elle portait au cou.

-Ceci devrait suffire.

La jeune fille grimaça, puis retira le collier qu'elle caressa une dernière fois avant que la grande brune ne s'en saisisse. Après tout, se dit-elle, ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de souvenirs…

Enfin, Shaolan accepta de sacrifier sa relation avec Sakura, la mort dans l'âme, mais préférant que son amie ne se souvienne plus de lui plutôt que la voir mourir.

Satisfaite, la sorcière des dimensions leur présenta Mokona en leur expliquant qu'il serait leur guide entre les dimensions. Kurogane se pencha sur la bestiole, franchement sceptique, les mains dans les poches. Sans son arme en main, il avait la déroutante sensation qu'on l'avait amputé d'un membre. Se redressant, ses yeux se posèrent sur Tomoyo qui regardait Mokona avec une expression morne et la colère remonta en lui. Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas la Tomoyo qu'il connaissait, sa présence l'irritait. Avoir des compagnons ne l'enchantait déjà pas beaucoup, mais devoir voyager avec une autre Tomoyo après la bassesse qu'il avait subit était pire que tout.

Mokona ayant finit de se présenter et la sorcière des dimensions ayant donné ses derniers conseils, le groupe de voyageur se rassembla et la boule de poils blanche ouvrit le premier portail d'une longue série, projetant les nouveaux compagnons dans la dimension voisine.

L'atterrissage fut brutal pour Kurogane qui se reçut à plat ventre, le souffle coupé. Il commença a se redresser en grognant quand Tomoyo chuta sur son dos, l'obligeant a expulser l'air de ses poumons. De son coté, Fye se relevait en s'étirant, toujours souriant malgré la chute plutôt rude parmi les débris. Shaolan s'était débrouillé tant bien que mal pour protéger Sakura et semblait sonné. Le magicien se pencha pour l'examiner et reçut un Mokona très content de lui sur la tête.

-Atterrissage réussit ! clama la bestiole en agitant ses petits bras dans tous les sens, comme répondant à des acclamations.

-Et bien je n'aimerais pas que tu rate le prochain, commenta Fye d'une voix amusée.

-Et moi j'aimerais que tu te lèvre, grogna Kurogane a l'intention de Tomoyo qui l'écrasait toujours en regardant autour d'elle.

La jeune fille se leva, laissant le samouraï se redresser et se masser le bas du dos avec une grimace douloureuse. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Ecraser la bestiole bruyante pour lui apprendre à se poser en douceur ou se défouler sur la petite brune pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il était hors de question qu'il serve à nouveau de coussin d'atterrissage pour les prochains transferts.

-T'es plutôt lourde pour une gamine, lâcha Kurogane en affectant un ton détaché.

-Pas de ma faute si t'as autant de force qu'une huître, rétorqua Tomoyo. J'aurais pensée qu'un grand balaise dans ton genre aurait les épaules plus solides.

Piqué au vif, Kurogane esquissa le geste de dégainer son arme quand il se rappela qu'il avait laissé sa lame à cette maudite sorcière des dimensions. Son humeur ne s'en trouva pas améliorée et il attrapa sans ménagement Tomoyo, enserrant sa mâchoire entre ses doigts

-Ecoute, gamine… Il se trouve que t'es le double de la mauvaise personne en ce qui me concerne, alors me cherche pas si tu ne veut pas que je passe mes nerfs sur toi… A mes yeux, une Tomoyo en vaut une autre, surtout avec ton sale caractère.

-Ah oui ? minauda l'intéressée sans se démonter. Tu devrais peut être y réfléchir a deux fois avant de me menacer…

Kurogane se figea en sentant quelque chose de pointu lui piquer le ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle tenait un poignard sortit d'il ne savait où. Serrant les dents, il la relâcha et se détourna en affectant de masquer la légère inquiétude qui l'avait traversé. C'était peut être une peste, mais une peste armée, nota-t-il.

-Oublions ça, lâcha-t-il.

-Si tu le dis, sourit Tomoyo.

Elle avait rangée sa dague quelque part dans les replis de ses vêtements et Kurogane fut incapable de la repérer, ce qui lui déplut grandement. Savoir qu'elle était armée était une chose, mais savoir où elle dissimulait l'arme en question était un renseignement utile. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cette version de Tomoyo. Il venait de la regarder droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il y avait vu lui avait rappelé en partie son propre regard.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Shaolan avait repris conscience et redonné sa première plume à Sakura. Soulagé, il constata que son corps se réchauffait. Elle lui paraissait désormais simplement endormie et il se dit avec optimisme qu'elle devait être hors de danger. Il adressa un sourire complice à Fye, puis déporta son attention sur Kurogane et Tomoyo qui semblaient encore à deux doigts de s'entretuer.

Le magicien suivit son regard et son sourire s'accentua légèrement.

-On dirait que ces deux là ne s'entendent pas très bien, dit-il doucement.

-Je n'aime pas ça, répondit Shaolan. Ce type a l'air violent… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il brutalise cette pauvre fille.

-Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, on dirait, sourit Fye. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je doute qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux.

-Vous êtes sur ? insista Shaolan, pas franchement rassuré en voyant Kurogane saisir Tomoyo au visage.

-Mais oui, nous allons devoir nous serrer les coudes, pas vrai Mokona ?

-Oui oui ! acquiesça avec entrain la bestiole toujours perchée sur la tête du blond. Si quelqu'un est méchant, Mokona le laisse sur place !

Il sauta sur Kurogane qui s'était détourné de Tomoyo, se percha sur son épaule et lui donna des petits coups sur la joue.

-Compris, vous deux ?

-Ouais, ça va… marmonna le samouraï en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Tomoyo haussa simplement les épaules avec désinvolture, puis se rapprocha de Shaolan avec curiosité. Elle n'avait toujours pas vue la tête de la fille qu'il portait, trop occupée avec l'hostilité de Kurogane, ou bien il la serrait contre lui de manière à ce que son visage disparaisse dans ses vêtements. De plus, elle n'avait pas la tête à vraiment s'en intéresser. A présent qu'ils se retrouvaient tous embarqués dans le même bateau, bien que le bateau soit en l'occurrence une boule de poils blanche des plus bruyantes, elle se disait que ce serait bien de jeter un œil a ses compagnons, ne serait-ce que pour être capable de les reconnaître dans la rue.

Elle se pencha donc vers Sakura qui dormait paisiblement, ignorant le sourire amical de Shaolan. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, puis secoua la tête. Un vague air de déjà vu l'avait saisie un bref instant, mais à bien y regarder, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce visage. Des cris se firent soudain entendre et Tomoyo se sentie bousculée. Perdant l'équilibre, elle s'étala de tout son long sur Sakura pendant que l'enfer se déchaînait autour d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Le premier réflexe de Kurogane fut de chercher son arme et il poussa un juron en ne rencontrant que le vide. Quelque chose explosa non loin du groupe de voyageurs et le grand ténébreux se jeta à terre, rapidement rejoins par Fye. Tomoyo se redressa, furieuse, et se retourna pour empoigner le garçon qui l'avait bousculée par le col, prête a lui crier dessus quand elle prit conscience qu'on leur tirait dessus. Elle se baissa à l'abri en se demandant dans quelle dimension ils avaient bien put débarquer pendant que Shaolan tâchait de protéger Sakura des débris qui crépitaient tout autour.

Tomoyo reporta son attention sur celui qui l'avait bousculée et grimaça en le voyant complètement paniqué. Qui que ce soit, il ne fallait pas attendre d'aide de son coté.

-Je me demande qui sont ces gens… s'interrogea Fye sur le ton de la discussion.

-Pourquoi tu va pas leur demander ? ironisa Kurogane en tachant de voir leurs assaillant. On dirait qu'ils en ont après lui, vous pensez pas ? ajouta-t-il en désignant le garçon qui tremblait comme une feuille.

-Alors fichons le camp d'ici, grimaça Tomoyo. Si t'as raison, ils nous laisseront peut-être filer !

Kurogane arbora un air songeur, évaluant la situation ainsi que la proposition de la jeune fille pendant que Shaolan la gratifiait d'un regard surpris.

-Quoi, tu veut l'abandonner la ? Ces types vont le tuer !

-Mieux vaut lui que nous, lâcha Tomoyo avec pragmatisme. Après tout, on sait pas pourquoi ils le pourchassent et ils ont peut-être une bonne raison de vouloir le tuer…

-Elle à pas tort, murmura Kurogane.

-On devrait peut-être lui demander, proposa Fye avec un sourire. Ou peut-être pas, reprit-il en voyant que l'objet de leur discussion semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

-Hey, lança Kurogane en foudroyant Fye du regard. T'es un magicien, non ? Fais quelque chose pour nous sortir de là.

Fye eut un sourire mélancolique.

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, Kuropon. J'ai renoncé à mes pouvoirs juste après que tu ais renoncé à ton sabre.

-Super, commenta Tomoyo alors que Kurogane s'offusquait du surnom. Un samouraï sans sabre et un magicien sans pouvoir… Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'es ? demanda-t-elle a Shaolan. Un prêtre sans dieu ?

-Je suis archéologue, répondit distraitement Shaolan. Et je refuse que l'on sacrifie ce garçon pour couvrir notre fuite !

Tomoyo secoua la tête en soupirant. Les coups de feu avaient cessé, leurs assaillants ayant compris que leur cible était acculée. Kurogane fronça les sourcils en voyant deux ou trois types armés se disperser, sûrement dans le but de les prendre a revers pour couper toute retraite. Il attrapa le garçon et voulut l'interroger, mais il semblait toujours en état de choc. Le samouraï lui colla une paire de baffe retentissante qui redonna une lueur plus rationnelle au regard de sa victime.

-Restez pas là ! cria-t-il. On va tous mourir !

-Du calme, crétin, le coupa le grand brun en le secouant brutalement. Tu ferais mieux de nous dire qui sont ces types et pourquoi ils nous tirent dessus. Et vite, avant qu'ils ne lancent l'assaut.

-Ce sont les hommes du Général Grosum, expliqua le garçon d'un débit rapide. Ils ont attaqués mon quartier et ces types m'ont pris en chasse pendant que je tentais de fuir.

Il agrippa le manteau du samouraï et sa voix monta dans les aigus.

-Ils ont tués tout le monde, vous comprenez ? Tout le monde !

-Je suis pas sourd, répondit Kurogane en se dégageant. Bon… Je sens qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils nous ajoutent à leur petite chasse…

Fye et Tomoyo acquiescèrent en silence pendant que Shaolan serrait les dents, révolté par l'attitude des soldats. Ces derniers semblaient attendre quelque chose, discutant tranquillement entre eux.

-Bon sang, lâcha Kurogane. Ces enflures vont attendre tranquillement que leurs camarades occupés à nous contourner nous débusquent pour nous tirer comme des lapins…

-On va tous mourir ! pleurnicha le garçon avant d'être interrompt par Tomoyo d'une claque sur le crâne.

-Boucle la un peu, murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons. J'ai un plan.

Les autres la dévisagèrent, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Avec de la chance, ils ignorent que nous somme la, reprit-elle. On leur envoi le gamin et quand ils partent, on pourra filer tranquillement, déclara-t-elle froidement. Au pire, on profite de la diversion pour s'éclipser en éliminant ceux qui sont derrière.

Shaolan ouvrit des yeux médusés, incrédule.

-Tu veux vraiment le sacrifier ? Tu es complètement folle, il n'a absolument rien fais pour mériter ça !

Kurogane grimaça. Il devait bien admettre que la peste n'avait pas tort, c'était de loin leur meilleure chance de s'en tirer. L'intéressé dévisageait Tomoyo les larmes aux yeux, une expression de stupeur affolé et songeant qu'il était tombé sur pire que les soldats qui le poursuivait. Les coups de feux reprirent soudain, ainsi que des rires. Les soldats venaient visiblement de décider de s'amuser à faire peur au garçon, des fois qu'il tenterait de filer et se jetterait dans les bras de leurs camarades.

-Réfléchit, poursuivit Tomoyo. Tu veux vraiment risquer sa vie pour celle d'un type que tu ne connais même pas ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Sakura, toujours endormie. On sait rien de rien, il peut très bien nous baratiner pour sauver sa peau. Et je vais pas attendre qu'ils nous envoient une grenade ou autre.

Elle se faufila vers l'arrière de leur barricade de véhicules en ruine et vit que les deux soldats chargés de les prendre a revers approchaient a pas de loup. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit signe aux autres de se tenir prêt, puis se ramassa. Shaolan grinça des dents, puis regarda tour à tour Kurogane et Fye, semblant les jauger. Il fixa finalement son attention sur le magicien, le jugeant plus digne de confiance que les deux autres.

-S'il vous plait, occupez-vous du garçon.

Le blond hocha la tête avec un sourire et prit la main de l'intéressé au moment ou Tomoyo bondissait entre les gardes qui reculèrent brusquement, surpris, et perdirent l'équilibre sur le terrain jonché de débris. Kurogane l'imita en assommant les deux hommes au passage. Shaolan adressa un signe de tête a Fye, resserra sa prise sur Sakura et fonça à la suite des deux autres, suivit aussitôt du magicien qui traînait a moitié le garçon complètement dépassé par la situation.

Les autres soldats poussèrent des cris de rage en voyant leur proie filer et se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Les voyageurs s'engagèrent au hasard des ruelles tachant d'éviter de courir en ligne droite autant que possible afin de ne pas se faire tirer dans le dos. Ils coururent de longues minutes, Shaolan et Fye se fatigant rapidement en raison de leur fardeaux respectif, conservant difficilement leur avance.

Au détour d'une ruelle, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un autre groupe armé et les évitèrent de justesse sans interrompre leur fuite. Les hommes en arme les regardèrent passer avec étonnement, puis l'un d'eux cria quelque chose et les coups de feux redoublèrent d'intensité. Risquant un regard derrière lui, Kurogane eut un sourire en coin en constatant que les deux groupes étaient visiblement ennemis et s'engageaient dans une violente escarmouche. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pourtant qu'un long moment après, espérant qu'ils avaient mis assez de distance entre le champ de bataille et eux-mêmes.

-Bon, murmura Kurogane d'une voix haletante. On s'en est pas trop mal tirés.

-En effet, acquiesça Fye dont le sourire persistait malgré sa fatigue. Mais c'était vraiment téméraire de filer comme ça.

-Désolée de nous avoir sortis du pétrin, renifla Tomoyo avant de froncer les sourcils. L'es encore vivant, lui ?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait l'abandonner ? s'insurgea Shaolan, incapable de croire que la brune pouvait être aussi froide en dépit de son joli visage. Une expression de panique crispa soudain son visage alors qu'il se rappelait d'un détail important : Mokona ! On l'a oublié là-bas !

-Exactement ! piailla la bestiole en sortant la tête d'une des poches du manteau de Fye. C'était méchant d'oublier Mokona !

Le jeune archéologue poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il sourit ensuite au garçon qui se tâtait pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant et entier, une expression béate sur le visage.

-Tout va bien ? Excuse mon amie, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, dis Shaolan alors que Fye intimait le silence à une Tomoyo qui s'apprêtait à protester. La panique, tu comprends.

-Heu… j'imagine, oui, répondit le garçon. J'étais pas mal paniqué aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit. Et je vous ai posés des problèmes, désolé.

-Oublie ça, lâcha Kurogane en s'adossant au mur. Tu pourras t'excuser en nous trouvant un endroit où loger et nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici.

-Pas de problème, je connais une auberge dans un coin tranquille, mais ça nous prendra un moment pour y arriver.

-Nous te suivons, alors, sourit Fye.

Les voyageurs suivirent leur guide à travers la ville. A présent qu'ils étaient en sécurité, ils se rendaient compte à quel point celle-ci souffrait des combats qui semblaient se dérouler régulièrement. La plupart des murs étaient criblés d'impact de balles et certains s'avéraient éventrés par des explosifs. Le sol goudronné était jonché de débris de béton, de briques et de verre auquel se mêlaient parfois des carcasses de véhicules.

-Cette partie de la ville est la plus touchée, expliqua leur guide en voyant leur expression. Les combats y sont très fréquents et mieux vaut s'en tenir éloigné. L'armée tire à vue sur tout ce qui ne porte pas leur uniforme et les résistants sont à peine plus sociables… Au moins ils prennent le temps de prévenir avant d'ouvrir le feu, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir résigné.

-Pourquoi ces combats ? demanda Shaolan en regardant autour de lui d'un air sombre.

-Vous ne le savez pas ? s'étonna le garçon.

-Nous venons d'arriver, éluda Fye. La situation nous a pris de court, nous espérions un accueil plus chaleureux.

-Je vois… Il y a 8 mois, le président a été tué lors d'un attentat, expliqua leur guide avant de marquer une pause. Le Général Grossum a profité de l'occasion pour prendre le pouvoir en invoquant la sécurité de l'état et a instauré la loi martiale. Au début, personne n'as protesté ; ça devait être une mesure temporaire le temps de mettre en place de nouvelles élections. Mais rapidement, Grossum a consolidé sa position et les élections ont étés reportés plusieurs fois avant d'être simplement annulées.

-J'ai dans l'idée que ce Grossum n'est pas étranger à l'attentat qui a coûté la vie au président, commenta Kurogane.

-C'est ce que Shougo pense, en effet, répondit leur guide.

-Shougo ? répéta Shaola. Qui est-ce ?

-Le chef de la rébellion. Il y a 5 mois, il a accusé Grossum d'être responsable de l'attentat, ou du moins de s'en être servit comme prétexte à un coup d'état. Il a aussitôt été déclaré hors-la-loi et depuis, il tente de renverser le pouvoir. C'est vraiment en type formidable, ajouta le garçon d'un air rêveur.

Les voyageurs s'entre-regardèrent gravement, comprenant que la guerre civile qui ravageait cette dimension allait sérieusement entraver leur champ d'action. Shaolan contempla la princesse endormie dans ses bras, une expression résolue sur le visage. Si une autre plume se trouvait dans cette dimension, il la trouverait, qu'importent les dangers.

Je vous rendrais toutes vos plumes, princesse, songea-t-il. Je vous le promets.


	3. Chapter 3

Le grondement sourd des combats se faisait entendre au loin, assourdit par la distance, évoquant un orage naissant au magicien blond qui regardait son cadet veiller la jeune femme inconsciente. Fye s'amusait de son air anxieux tout en écoutant distraitement le babillage joyeux de Mokona. Shaolan releva brièvement les yeux et adressa un sourire amical à l'homme avant de jeter un œil à ses autres compagnons. Kurogane était à la fenêtre, contemplant la ville d'un air songeur et Tomoyo affichait une mine boudeuse adorable, assise dans un coin de la pièce.

-Elle est toujours fâchée, commenta Fye en suivant son regard.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, soupira Shaolan. C'est déjà une chance d'avoir obtenu une chambre assez grande pour nous tous, alors deux… Et puis, je ne veux pas laisser Sakura, ajouta-t-il avec une note d'inquiétude. J'aimerais qu'elle reprenne conscience…

-Ca viendra, rassure-toi. Pas vrai Kurorin ?

-Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'arrache la langue ! cria l'intéressé en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Tomoyo soupira, puis jeta un regard noir aux trois hommes, surtout le grand brun. Ce dernier le lui rendit avec une haine non dissimulée. Ils étaient partis du mauvais pied et semblaient l'un comme l'autre incapable de repartir de zéro. Le samouraï se détourna finalement et s'installa a l'autre bout de la chambre pour dormir.

-Ils ne peuvent vraiment pas se supporter, murmura Shaolan en soupirant.

-Qui sait, avec le temps, répondit doucement Fye. Jusqu'ici, ça ne se passe pas trop mal.

-Vous trouvez ?

-Oh oui, murmura Fye en repensant à leur rencontre mouvementée.

Le bruit ambiant de la bataille s'était enfin tut. Le magicien se demanda vaguement qui l'avait remporté avant de décider que ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Il espérait que Mokona ne tarderait pas trop à localiser la plume qu'il disait ressentir faiblement. Cette dimension ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il s'allongea à son tour aussi confortablement que possible et ferma les yeux.

-Tu devrais dormir également, conseilla le magicien avant de s'assoupir.

Shaolan décida de veiller Sakura, mais le sommeil le rattrapa finalement et il s'endormit a son tour.

* * *

Avec un petit grognement de gorge, Sakura ouvrit les yeux et resta immobile un long moment, le regard dans le vague. Elle se redressa finalement en position assise et regarda autour d'elle. A la faible lueur des lampadaires traversant la fenêtre sans rideau ni volet, elle observa un moment les quatre formes endormies et fronça les sourcils, désorientée. Elle se sentait étrangement légère et nullement inquiète, bien qu'elle était incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Elle constata son amnésie avec un étonnement dénué de crainte, puis repoussa les draps et se leva.

Vacillant brièvement sous un léger vertige, elle respira profondément, attendant que ça lui passe, puis marcha doucement vers la porte, désireuse de ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la pièce. Elle passa près d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui dormait en position assise, les bras croisés sur ses genoux et faisant office de coussin. Sakura estima que cela devait être des plus inconfortable, puis ouvrit la porte sans bruit et sortit dans le couloir avant de quitter l'auberge.

Elle déambula longuement au hasard des rues, cherchant à retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir, même infime et insignifiant, mais la ville lui restait définitivement étrangère. Déçue, elle décida de rentrer avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ignorait totalement où elle se trouvait. Inquiète, elle se remit en marche, tachant de retrouver son chemin et se reprochant mentalement de n'avoir pas pris la précaution de prendre des repères.

* * *

Un cri le tira brutalement d'un rêve particulièrement agréable au court duquel il faisait payer la princesse Tomoyo de manière particulièrement imaginative pour le sort qu'elle lui avait jeté. Kurogane se redressa en position de combat avant de grogner en constatant l'absence de danger et que Shaolan avait crié en s'apercevant de l'absence de sa princesse assoupie. 

En voyant Tomoyo qui s'étirait avec une grimace, visiblement mécontente elle aussi d'avoir été arrachée aux bras de Morphée, le samouraï sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir qu'il réprima. Déjà, faire taire le gamin paniqué qui retournait inutilement la chambre vide de mobilier.

-Allons, du calme, dis Fye d'une voix douce.

-Que je me calme ? Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors qu'elle a disparut ?

-Si tu veut, j'ai un remède particulièrement efficace, grogna kurogane.

-Elle est peut-être partie se dégourdir les jambes, intervint Tomoyo en baillant.

Shaolan pâlit brutalement et se précipita à l'extérieur, suivit de Fye. Le magicien comprenait l'inquiétude de son cadet. Dans son état, Sakura serait sans défenses dans un monde normal, alors dans une ville ravagée par une guerre civile…

Dans la chambre, Kurogane tourna le dos à Tomoyo, faisant mine de se rendormir.

-Tu n'y vas pas ? s'étonna Tomoyo

-Pas mes affaires, maugréa le brun d'une voix glaciale. Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi ? Au moins ça nous ferait de l'air.

-Pas mes affaires, singea Tomoyo en imitant le ton grognon de Kurogane qui se redressa pour lui lancer un regard assassin.

-Tu te moques de moi, gamine ?

-A peine !

Le samouraï se leva avec un sourire en coin et s'approcha d'un air qu'il voulait menaçant. La jeune femme glissa la main dans un repli de ses vêtements, ce qui arracha un petit rire à son compagnon de voyage.

-Tu as besoin d'une petite correction, gamine. Et si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton canif, tu te trompes complètement. Au contraire, ça m'arrange, je n'ai jamais aimé les combats inégaux.

Sans prévenir, Tomoyo bondit en avant et enfonça la tête dans l'estomac de Kurogane qui souffla en perdant l'équilibre.

Mokona se retourna dans son sommeil et gigota de ses minuscules bras en marmonnant joyeusement.

* * *

Shaolan sortit de l'auberge en trombe, Fye courant derrière lui, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et son fin sourire aux lèvres. Le plus jeune des deux regarda autour de lui, paniqué, cherchant le moindre indice quand à la direction prise par Sakura, en vain. 

-Hyuu, souffla Fye. Ca ne va pas être facile de la retrouver, je pense.

-Vous avez une idée ? N'importe laquelle, supplia Shaolan.

Le sourire du magicien s'accentua et il désigna une direction.

-Va par là, j'irais de l'autre coté. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se sera aventurée dans les petites ruelles. Du moins j'espère, sinon elle va être très dure à retrouver.

-D'accord !

Le magicien regarda son cadet détaler puis partit de son coté.

* * *

Sakura Cessa d'avancer, inquiète. Elle avait la sensation désagréable d'être suivie. Jetant un regard alentour, elle frissonna légèrement puis se remit en marche d'un pas plus rapide, espérant retrouver l'auberge. Quand bien même elle se doutait qu'elle ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Elle s'immobilisa de nouveau en entendant des bruits de pas. Plusieurs personnes sortirent des ruelles en riant et approchèrent de la jeune fille. Cédant à un brusque accès de panique, Sakura pris ses jambes à son cou et ne se retourna pas pour voir si on la suivait ou pas. 

Elle percuta violement un obstacle au détour d'une ruelle et tomba sur son derrière avec un grimace douloureuse.

-Princesse !

Sakura releva la tête, surprise et regarda Shaolan sans comprendre. Le visage de ce dernier affichait un soulagement sans bornes et il l'aida gentiment à se relever.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Princesse ! Vous ne vous êtes pas fais trop mal ?

-Non, ça va, répondit Sakura en acceptant l'aide offerte.

Elle observa l'archéologue un moment, un air de concentration extrême sur le visage.

-Tu es… une des personnes que j'ai vue en me réveillant, pas vrai ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le visage de Shaolan se décomposa. Voyant la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sakura, il se reprit tant bien que mal et se força à sourire, malgré son envie de hurler.

-Je m'appelle Shaolan. Et vous êtes la Princesse Sakura, du pays de Clow, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant que la perte de ses étranges plumes l'avait très certainement rendue amnésique.

-Oh…

-Rentrons, Princesse, cet endroit est dangereux.

Sakura opina et le suivit.

L'archéologue retrouva Fye devant l'auberge. Celui-ci applaudit en voyant Sakura et se fendit d'une révérence.

-Ravie de vous voir enfin réveillée, Princesse. Je suis Fye, j'espère que nous serons amis.

-Moi aussi, répondit Sakura en se demandant si elle connaissait l'individu ou pas.

-Rentrons, proposa Shaolan avant de soupirer. Les autres auraient quand même put nous aider…

Ils ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre et se figèrent en découvrant le spectacle.

* * *

Tomoyo affichait un rictus sauvage, assise sur l'estomac de Kurogane et la main levée, tenant un long poignard. Elle allait plonger la lame dans le cœur du samouraï quand Shaolan lui sauta dessus et la désarma. Kurogane en profita pour se relever et essuya son menton couvert de sang, à bout de souffle. La peste était aussi épuisée que lui et ne résista pas longtemps à Shaolan avant de se calmer et de frotter son épaule endolorie avec une grimace. 

Sakura regarda tour à tour les deux adversaire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, puis se dirigea vers Tomoyo avec une mine soucieuse pendant que fye se faisait copieusement rembarrer par Kurogane. L'amnésique voulut essuyer un peu de sang qui coulait sur la tempe de la brune, mais celle-ci écarta sa main d'un geste brusque, récupéra son poignard sous l'œil méfiant de Shaolan et le rengaina sans un mot avant de retourner s'installer dans son coin.

-On peut s'avoir ce que vous faisiez ? explosa Shaolan.

-On flirtait, crétin ! rétorqua Tomoyo en s'efforçant de calmer la douleur.

-Pourquoi vous battiez-vous ? insista-t-il en ignorant le sarcasme.

-Cette peste avait besoin d'une leçon, marmonna Kurogane en lançant un regard noir au double de sa Princesse. J'en ai assez de son insolence.

-Magistrale, comme leçon, répliqua Tomoyo avec un sourire. T'as bien faillit te retrouver la gorge ouverte.

-Je vais la…

Fye saisit Kurogane par les épaules avant qu'il ne se jette a nouveau sur Tomoyo que Shaolan retenait de même. Sakura refit asseoir Tomoyo en surveillant le samouraï du coin de l'œil.

-Tu es blessée, murmura l'amnésique avant d'aller fouiller dans la salle de bain.

Tomoyo l'ignora pour surveiller son adversaire du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci l'ignora purement et simplement, préférant en rester la pour la soirée. La peste brune l'avait étonné par sa combativité et il songea avec amertume qu'il était passé bien près d'une défaite définitive. Bah, elle a profitée de l'effet de surprise, songea Kurogane. Comment aurais-je put me douter qu'une Tomoyo pouvait être aussi dangereuse. Faudra vraiment que je me retrouve une épée, moi…

Sakura réapparut avec une trousse de premier soin et entreprit de soigner Tomoyo qui se laissa faire en silence, ruminant ses propres pensées. Elle se doutait que le grand crétin ne serait pas aussi facile à avoir le prochain coup, maintenant qu'il avait mesuré en partie sa force. Elle grimaça sous la douleur quand la jeune amnésique désinfecta ses plaies avant de les refermer et les maintenir en place a l'aide de pansements.

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan avait prit Fye a part, estimant qu'il était probablement la seule personne sensée en dehors de Sakura.

-Nos amis t'inquiète, devina le magicien avec un air insouciant.

-Oui, admit Shaolan. Comment voulez-vous qu'on ait une chance de récupérer les plumes si ces deux là tentent de s'entretuer à la moindre occasion ?

-J'admets que j'ai sous-estimé leur animosité, dis Fye en se frottant le menton avec un sourire doux.

-Que fait-on, alors ?

Pour toute réponse, le magicien sourit et revint vers le reste du groupe avant de les observer avec soin. Tomoyo tentait d'échapper aux soins de Sakura, en vain. L'amnésique persistait à vouloir la soigner complètement et refusait de la laisser s'en charger. Kurogane affectait de dormir, mais le blond ne fut pas dupe.

-Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes défoulés, vous deux, il serait temps de mettre les choses au clair, vous ne pensez pas ? commença le magicien.

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, grogna Kurogane sans ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est précisément ce que je fais, poursuivit Fye sans se démonter. Nous sommes condamnés à voyager ensemble a travers les mondes puisque Mokona est le seul à pouvoir nous ouvrir un passage. De fait, il va bien falloir nous supporter les uns les autres…

Dans un bel ensemble qui accentua son sourire, Tomoyo et Kurogane poussèrent un grognement.

-Si vous ne parvenez pas à éviter de vous entretuer dès que nous vous laissons seuls, j'ai bien peur qu'il nous faudra nous séparer de l'un de vous.

-Quoi ! hurlèrent les deux ennemis.

-J'en suis le premier navré, enchaîna Fye avec un sourire qui incitait a douter de cette affirmation. Mais il nous faudra nous fier les uns aux autres. Donc faites un effort, vous avez payés le voyage comme nous tous, faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas en vain.

Kurogane et Tomoyo échangèrent un regard pendant que Sakura allait s'occuper du samouraï. Finalement, ils échangèrent un signe de tête avec réticence. Shaolan poussa un soupir de soulagement et le sourire du magicien s'accentua.

Ils retournèrent ensuite se coucher, décidant de partir à la recherche de la plume dès le lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 en ligne. Merci aux reviewers, ça me fais plaisir que cette histoire plaise. Les relations entre les persos se mettent doucement en place; bonne lecture a tous :)

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Sakura avait reprit conscience. Fye observait la rue depuis la fenêtre de leur chambre, cherchant Shaolan du regard. Deux jours également que le jeune homme s'isolait régulièrement en partant seul se promener dans les rues, en dépit des avertissements du magicien.

-Tu le vois ? demanda Kurogane en le rejoignant.

-Non, j'imagine qu'il s'est délibérément mit hors de vue.

-Tsss… C'est pas très prudent, comme attitude. Il faudrait qu'il se rappelle qu'une guerre se déroule dehors. Même si cette partie de la ville est plutôt calme, il risque d'avoir des problèmes.

-Inquiet pour lui, Kuropon ? s'amusa Fye.

-Arrête de me donner des surnoms idiots ! s'énerva Kurogane avant de reprendre, plus calme : Je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui. Je dis juste qu'il est imprudent.

-Si tu le dis… Mais je le comprends, quelque part… Son amie Sakura n'a plus aucun souvenir de lui, ça doit faire un choc.

Tomoyo poussa un soupir exaspéré, assise par terre, surveillant Kurogane du coin de l'œil. Tous deux faisait des efforts considérable pour observer une trêve prudente et agissaient comme si l'autre n'existait pas les trois quarts du temps.

-Il s'attendait à quoi, ce crétin ? lança-t-elle. C'était son prix pour voyager avec nous, non ? Il espérait quand même pas qu'elle allait se réveiller en se souvenant de rien, sauf de lui…

Tout en parlant, elle désignait Sakura qui dormait paisiblement. Fye se détourna de la fenêtre, un sourire songeur accroché aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai, mais l'espoir est souvent irraisonné, Tomoyo. Je crois qu'il commence juste à prendre conscience des conséquences de son choix. D'après ce qu'il m'a dis, il était très proche de Sakura. Une relation privilégiée, vu leurs statuts sociaux respectifs.

-Abrège, tu veux ? marmonna Tomoyo.

-Imagine que ta meilleure amie, la personne à qui tu tiens le plus au monde, perde la mémoire et que quoi que tu fasses, plus jamais elle ne pourra se souvenir de toi. Elle pourrait se souvenir de tout, sauf de toi et de votre passé commun, expliqua Fye.

Kurogane et Tomoyo réfléchirent en silence un moment, les yeux de la jeune fille se troublant un instant, puis elle eut un geste rageur.

-Au moins Sakura est vivante, dit-elle avec hargne. C'est pas comme si elle était morte ! Vraiment, ce type est un idiot de première…

-Ca n'empêche pas que c'est difficile à accepter, répondit Fye.

Personne ne lui répondit et un silence paisible s'installa. Le magicien reprit son poste à la fenêtre, regardant la rue sans la voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il songeait à partir à la recherche de Shaolan pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais préférait ne pas laisser Tomoyo et Kurogane seuls. Ils avaient beau faire des efforts, il se doutait qu'il était préférable qu'au moins lui ou Shaolan soit toujours avec eux. Dans son état, il doutait que Sakura puisse les arrêter s'ils retentaient de s'entretuer.

Pour sa part, Kurogane finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la sortie, passant au large de Tomoyo en la surveillant discrètement. Celle-ci fit mine de ne pas le voir alors que Fye l'observait avec curiosité pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Tu pars chercher Shaolan ? demanda le mage avec un sourire amusé. C'est très gentil de ta part, Kurorin !

-La ferme ! J'ai juste envie de prendre un peu l'air, moi aussi. Et il me faut une arme pour remplacer celle que m'a prit cette voleuse de sorcière… ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

-Si tu croise Shaolan, ramène le avec toi.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, blondinet… grinça le samouraï en sortant.

-

Shaolan déambulait au hasard des ruelles, une expression abattue sur le visage. Il fuyait l'auberge et Sakura. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il supportait mal de se trouver en présence de la princesse quand elle le regardait comme un étranger. C'était ce qu'il était devenu à ses yeux. Lui, le meilleur ami de Sakura, qui l'invitait régulièrement au château, disait adorer passer du temps en sa compagnie et lui donnait parfois l'impression d'avoir un faible pour lui, n'était plus qu'un inconnu.

Shaolan retint difficilement ses larmes. Il se répétait qu'il s'y était préparé, que c'était le prix à payer pour sauver celle qu'il aimait, mais tout au fond de lui, dans la partie la plus sombre de son être, une petite voix murmurait par moment qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit morte plutôt que de l'avoir oublié.

Avec un grognement de rage, il étouffa cette voix qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout. Sakura vivrait, décréta-t-il. Même s'il devait sacrifier sa propre vie pour la sauver. Il lui rendrait toutes ses plumes, la sauverait… Et peut-être qu'elle finirait par se souvenir de lui, après tout ?

En dépit de ce que chuchotait sa raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder l'espoir que la malédiction de la sorcière n'était pas définitive. Qui sait, peut-être allait-elle lui rendre ses souvenirs une fois le voyage finit ? En plus, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de regagner l'affection de Sakura au cours du voyage ?

Rasséréné par ces pensées plus positives, il décida de retourner à l'auberge. Avec de la chance, Sakura serait réveillée et il pourrait discuter avec elle.

Au détour d'une ruelle, il croisa un petit groupe de rebelle qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme et n'était pas armé, donc ne constituait pas une menace, surtout dans cette partie de la ville. Il s'apprêtait à passer simplement son chemin quand il se figea. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'approcha du petit groupe qui leva prudemment leurs armes en le voyant venir.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger, commença Shaolan tandis que les rebelles baissaient leurs armes, rassurés par le ton poli du jeune homme. Je vous ai entendu parler d'une arme secrète qu'aurait Grosum ?

-Et en quoi ça t'intéresse, gamin ? demanda l'un des rebelle.

-Je suis simplement curieux de savoir comment il vous résiste encore alors que vous contrôlez une bonne partie de la ville, répondit Shaolan en affichant une expression qui se voulait admirative envers la rébellion.

-Ca risque de pas durer, ça… On était sur le point de remporter la victoire quand la situation s'est complètement inversée. Depuis quelques temps, Grosum parvient à anticiper nos actions, il a découvert et éliminé la majorité de nos espions et il gagne du terrain. Personne sait comment il s'y est prit, mais c'est trop soudain pour être naturel. Si ça continue sur cette voie, on va perdre cette guerre et Grosum pourra jouer les tyrans autant qu'il le souhaite.

Shaolan remercia les rebelles et repartit en direction de l'auberge, songeur. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il pourrait y avoir une plume là-dessous. La sorcière les avait mis en garde contre le pouvoir des plumes, disant que beaucoup de gens seraient prêt à tout pour abuser de leurs pouvoirs.

A proximité de l'auberge, il croisa Kurogane. Le samouraï paraissait de bonne humeur et Shaolan comprit pourquoi en voyant le sabre que tenait son compagnon de voyage.

-D'où sortez vous cette arme ? demanda Shaolan en le rejoignant.

-En temps de guerre, pas mal de magasins sont laissés à l'abandon, répondit Kurogane avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? Vous l'avez volé ? s'offusqua le jeune homme.

-Techniquement, je l'ai ramassé et personne ne m'a demandé de le payer, donc n'exagérons pas. Et toi, gamin, ça va mieux ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui, merci. Je pense avoir une idée de l'endroit où se trouve la plume de Sakura.

Kurogane lui lança un regard en coin.

-Où ça ?

-Excusez-moi, mais je vous le dirais à tous en même temps. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à me répéter, dit Shaolan en souriant.

Kurogane hoche lentement la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur.

-

Sakura se réveilla peu de temps après le départ de Kurogane et posa autour d'elle un regard embué de fatigue.

-Bien dormit ? demanda Fye en souriant.

-Oui, merci, répondit Sakura avant d'afficher un sourire radieux en voyant la brune assise dans son coin. Bonjour, Tomoyo !

Celle-ci se contenta de grogner un bonjour, les yeux clos. Sakura eut une moue déçue en voyant qu'elle réagissait pas plus que ça.

-Shaolan est sortit faire un tour, lui apprit Fye. Et Kurotan a décidé de l'imiter.

-Oh, se contenta de répondre la princesse, visiblement pas plus intéressée que ça.

Tomoyo suivit l'échange, gardant les yeux obstinément fermés. Depuis que Fye lui avait parlé de Shaolan et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir par rapport à l'amnésie de Sakura, elle était de mauvaise humeur et ruminait le passé. Inconsciemment, elle porta la main au dessus de sa poitrine, mais ne rencontra que ses vêtements et sa peau.

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle constatait qu'elle réagissait comme Kurogane lorsqu'il cherchait son sabre. Elle aussi, avait payé son voyage au prix fort, songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle serra les dents, se sentant de plus en plus énervée. Si elle continuait à ruminer le passé, elle se doutait qu'elle finirait par avoir besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un risquait fort d'être l'autre grand ténébreux qui lui tapait tant sur le système.

Elle sursauta en sentant une tête se poser doucement sur son épaule et ouvrit les yeux. Surprise, elle constata que Sakura était venue s'asseoir à coté d'elle. La princesse leva les yeux sur elle, la tête confortablement posée sur son épaule, et lui adressait un sourire que Tomoyo fut incapable de déchiffrer.

-Tu fais quoi, au juste ?

-Pourquoi tu t'isoles autant ? lui demanda Sakura en retour.

-Pas tes oignons, rétorqua Tomoyo d'un ton boudeur qui amusa la princesse de Clow.

-Vous êtes mignonnes, toutes les deux, commenta Fye qui les observait depuis la fenêtre. Pas vrai, Mokona ?

-Ouiiiii ! Mignonnes comme tout ! renchérit la boule de poils en sautant sur les genoux de Sakura.

-La ferme… soupira Tomoyo en fermant à nouveaux les yeux.

Elle constata avec surprise qu'elle se sentait malgré tout apaisée. Son humeur sombre s'était dissipée pour une raison ou une autre. Sakura bougea un peu la tête, s'installant plus confortablement sur son épaule et Tomoyo frissonna légèrement en sentant les cheveux soyeux lui chatouiller légèrement le cou.

Shaolan et Kurogane entrèrent dans la chambre. Le samouraï jeta à peine un regard aux deux jeunes femmes avant d'aller s'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il dégaina l'arme avec un sourire de satisfaction et entreprit de l'entretenir. C'était bon d'avoir de nouveau un sabre en main et il en oublia presque sa haine envers Tomoyo.

Pour sa part, Shaolan s'était figé à peine eut-il franchit la porte. Il regarda Sakura confortablement installée contre Tomoyo et se fit violence pour ne pas aller la tirer à l'écart. La brune faisait mine de dormir, son expression boudeuse toujours accrochée au visage, mais le jeune homme constata qu'elle semblait plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

Il se sentit irrité par la situation. Pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, il détestait voir Sakura si proche de Tomoyo. C'était probablement parce que cette dernière n'était finalement qu'une dingue à tendance psychotique et indigne de confiance, s'expliqua-t-il. Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'une jeune fille aussi jolie pouvait se montrer aussi froide et dangereuse. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il la revoyait bloquant Kurogane sous son corps mince, son poignard prêt à lui transpercer le cœur et une expression sauvage sur le visage.

Finalement, il referma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit Fye tout en lançant un regard noir aux deux jeunes femmes. Cela n'échappa pas au magicien qui se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

-Inquiet ? murmura-t-il afin que seul Shaolan puisse l'entendre.

-Cette fille est dangereuse, Fye… murmura en retour le jeune homme. Pourquoi avez-vous laissée Sakura s'approcher si près ?

-Elle ne lui fera rien, assura le blond. Nous devons nous fier les uns aux autres et si Tomoyo parvient à se retenir de tuer Kuroron, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait du mal à Sakura. En plus, regarde la… Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi paisible. Sakura aussi, d'ailleurs.

Shaolan grimaça. C'était précisément ce qui l'énervait. Il retrouvait Sakura tel qu'il l'avait connue avant l'incident. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours tenu pour responsable de l'expression paisible de Sakura.

Ne soit pas stupide, songea-t-il avec hargne. Tu ne vas quand même pas être jaloux au point de ne pas pouvoir supporter que Sakura s'approche de quelqu'un d'autre ? En plus, mieux vaut Tomoyo que Fye ou Kurogane…

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il se sentit soudain un peu idiot de son attitude et se détourna vers la fenêtre afin que personne ne puisse voir sa gêne. Au sourire de Fye, il eut la désagréable impression que ce dernier lisait en lui.

-Ah, Mokona, tu peux venir ici, s'il te plait ? demanda soudain Shaolan.

-Mokona arriiiiiiiiiiive ! clama le concerné en bondissant sur l'archéologue.

Sakura éclata de rire en le voyant faire pendant que Tomoyo roulait des yeux. Shaolan adressa un sourire à la princesse de Clow, puis reporta son attention sur Mokona.

-Tu n'arrive toujours pas à localiser la plume de Sakura ?

-Non, gémit Mokona. Mokona sent la plume, mais impossible de savoir où elle est exactement…

-A quoi cela pourrait-il être dû ? Est-ce que cela pourrait être parce qu'elle est enfermée dans une forteresse, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Oui, c'est possible, répondit Mokona. Ou alors elle est très très loin d'ici.

Shaolan eut un sourire.

-Je pense que c'est Grosum qui possède la plume. Il doit la conserver à l'abri.

Les voyageurs échangèrent des regards, puis tout le monde reporta son attention sur Shaolan.

-Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda Kurogane qui continuait à aiguiser et nettoyer son nouveau sabre.

-Pas sûr, non, mais presque. D'après les rebelles, Grosum perdait la guerre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à enchaîner les victoires sans raisons apparentes, du jour au lendemain. Et c'est assez récent…

-Et d'après toi, ce brusque revirement de situation serait le fait de la plume de Sakura ? demanda Fye en réfléchissant. Ca se tiens…

-Les rebelles parlent d'une arme secrète. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

-Une excuse pour ne pas reconnaître qu'ils se sont relâchés ? proposa Tomoyo. Du calme, je reconnais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit une plume, mais c'est pas une raison pour tenir ça pour acquis, reprit-elle en voyant que Shaolan était sur le point de protester.

L'archéologue afficha une moue contrariée, mais hocha la tête. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

-Ca vaut la peine de creuser cette piste, en tout cas, intervint Fye. Mais si c'est le cas, récupérer la plume sera difficile.

-La rébellion nous aidera peut-être si on leur propose un coup de main pour les débarrasser de l'arme secrète de Grosum, proposa Kurogane avec un sourire. J'ai justement envie de me battre !

-Alors tu vas m'aider à récupérer la plume de Sakura ? demanda Shaolan, légèrement surpris.

-Tant qu'on ne l'aura pas fait, le manju refusera de nous envoyer dans la dimension suivante, pas vrai ? répondit Kurogane. Et c'est pas en restant ici que je retrouverais mon monde… Donc autant accélérer les choses !

Shaolan lui adressa un sourire de gratitude, puis se tourna vers Tomoyo qui gardait les yeux fermés.

-Et toi, tu vas nous aider ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? rétorqua Tomoyo.

L'archéologue soupira. Sakura releva la tête et posa un regard mi-étonné, mi-suppliant sur Tomoyo qui grimaça un peu. Au bout d'un moment, elle détourna le regard en reprenant un air boudeur.

-J'imagine qu'il faudra se battre… marmonna-t-elle finalement. Un peu d'exercice me fera du bien, après tout. C'est bon, j'en suis…

Sakura poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de Tomoyo qui se débattit en lui criant de la lâcher. Fye éclata de rire et Shaolan se fendit d'un bref sourire poli. Au fond de lui, il ressentait de la colère envers Tomoyo et une certaine frustration. Sakura n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les efforts qu'il fournissait pour retrouver ses plumes. En fait, elle semblait l'ignorer complètement.

Soupirant intérieurement, il décida que c'était probablement une des conséquences de la malédiction de la sorcière des dimensions. Dans son dos, Kurogane se leva en se frottant les cheveux, son sabre négligemment posé sur l'épaule.

-Du calme, vous deux, lança-t-il aux deux jeunes femmes. Quand est-ce qu'on s'y met, gamin ?

Tomoyo cessa de se débattre et reporta son attention sur les trois hommes. Sakura l'imita, les bras toujours passés autour du cou de la brune, attentive. Mokona cessa de les encourager et fit de même. Fye observait le jeune homme avec un fin sourire.

Shaolan sentit les regards posés sur lui et réfléchit rapidement, puis leur renvoya un regard décidé.

-Dès demain, on prend contact avec la rébellion, décida-t-il. Plus le temps passe, plus Grosum gagne du terrain et ça ne nous facilitera pas la tâche.

Ses compagnons hochèrent lentement la tête.

-

Le soir venu, tous s'installèrent pour dormir. Tomoyo s'allongea à un bout de la chambre et Kurogane prit soin de s'installer à l'opposé, serrant son sabre contre lui, ce qui amusa fortement ses compagnons. Fye se posa sous la fenêtre et ferma à demi les yeux, observant les autres. Shaolan, notamment, semblait attendre que Sakura se couche pour s'installer à son chevet et la veiller.

Tomoyo s'était tournée face contre le mur et lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos, elle roula dessus par réflexe en dégainant son poignard qu'elle leva, prête à tuer. Elle resta un instant immobile, à moitiée allongée sur Sakura qui la regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, avant de prendre conscience que Shaolan se précipitait vers elle, pâle comme la mort.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Tomoyo baissa son arme pour la ranger et tourna de nouveau le dos à Sakura pendant que l'archéologue s'assurait qu'elle allait bien.

-Non mais ça va pas ! hurla-t-il finalement, l'inquiétude cédant la place à la colère. Tu as faillit la tuer !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle vient me coller, aussi… marmonna Tomoyo entre ses dents.

-Princesse, vous allez bien ?

-Je vais bien, assura Sakura qui ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça. C'est ma faute…

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Shaolan. C'est cette fille ! Tu es obligée d'être aussi violente ? lança-t-il à l'intention de Tomoyo.

-Et ta copine, elle est obligée d'être tout le temps sur mon dos ! s'énerva la brune en se redressant brusquement.

-Mais… tenta Sakura en se rapprochant un peu, le visage triste.

Tomoyo la repoussa sans douceur et Shaolan l'attrapa par le col, furieux. Fye et Kurogane observaient la scène avec attention, sans toutefois intervenir.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend, au juste ? demanda Shaolan qui ne décolérait pas.

-Il me prends que j'en ai plein le dos, que j'aimerais dormir et que si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite, je te jure que tu n'auras plus qu'à devenir gaucher, répliqua froidement Tomoyo.

Shaolan la lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé et lui lança un regard haineux. Sakura observait la jeune fille brune avec tristesse, puis s'éloigna et se coucha à l'écart sans un mot. Tomoyo se rallongea comme si de rien n'était et ignora Shaolan.

Ce dernier réprima son envie de lui botter l'arrière-train, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi Kurogane ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture et alla s'assurer que Sakura allait bien. Il ressentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère en constatant que celle-ci pleurait en silence.

-Calmez-vous, Princesse, murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

-Elle me déteste, murmura Sakura, inconsolable.

-Elle ne mérite pas votre amitié, Princesse. Vous feriez mieux de vous en tenir éloigner à l'avenir.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos, le laissant stupéfait. Après quelques instants durant lesquels il tenta de renouer le dialogue sans résultat, il renonça et rejoignit Fye, poussant un long soupir.

-Les femmes, commenta le magicien avec un sourire.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, murmura Shaolan.

-Que lui as-tu dis ?

-Que Tomoyo ne méritait pas son amitié et qu'elle devrait rester loin d'elle, répéta l'archéologue qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Fye hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que Sakura attendait de toi.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Shaolan qui ne comprenait plus sa princesse.

-A mon avis, elle aurait voulut que tu la rassures, que tu lui dises que Tomoyo était juste un peu tendu, etc…

Shaolan s'assombrit en l'entendant. Il n'aimait décidément pas la façon dont Sakura s'était prise d'affection pour Tomoyo. Fye sembla le deviner et lui tapota l'épaule d'un air rassurant.

-Tout ira bien, promit-il.

-Elle a faillit la tuer…

-Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. En fait, ça me rassure de voir que Tomoyo ait de si bons réflexes.

Shaolan lui lança un regard noir et le sourire de Fye s'accentua.

-Vu ce qui nous attend, je trouve rassurant de voir qu'elle est capable de se défendre, expliqua Fye. Nous n'aurons pas à veiller sur elle en cas de problème.

Shaolan hocha la tête, se demandant au fond de lui-même s'ils ne devraient pas plutôt la garder à l'œil. Plus il la connaissait, moins il lui faisait confiance. En tout cas, il était hors de question de laisser Sakura seule avec Tomoyo, décida-t-il en s'installant pour dormir.

-

Le lendemain, le groupe de voyageur quitta l'auberge dans l'espoir de trouver les rebelles. Alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment dans les rues jonchées de débris, Shaolan guettait du coin de l'œil Sakura qui elle-même lançait des regards timides vers Tomoyo qui faisait mine de l'ignorer.

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel en observant leur manège et Fye eut un rire amusé. Le magicien s'étonnait également de la rapidité avec laquelle Sakura s'était prise d'affection pour Tomoyo, mais mettait ça sur le compte d'une forme de solidarité féminine. Il supposait que Sakura, ayant perdue toute sa mémoire et s'étant réveillé au milieu d'un groupe d'étrangers, cherchait un certain réconfort auprès de la seule autre représentante du sexe féminin du groupe.

Qu'elle s'obstine à chercher l'amitié de Tomoyo après que celle-ci ait eu un comportement hostile à son égard constituait en revanche un mystère qu'il aurait voulut percer. De même, il s'interrogeait sur le comportement de Tomoyo. Sa réaction de la veille surprenait le mage, surtout après l'avoir vue accepter la compagnie de Sakura un peu plus tôt.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le blond trébucha sur un morceau de béton et s'étala de tout son long. Il se releva lentement, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Sakura éclata de rire, imitée par Mokona, perché sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui mimait sa chute. Tomoyo se fendit d'un sourire narquois pendant que Shaolan approchait pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

-Bah alors ? lança Tomoyo. Regarde où tu mets les pieds.

-Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Shaolan.

-Ca va, assura Fye en époussetant sa tunique. J'étais ailleurs.

-Continue de rêvasser et tu finira par te faire tuer, grinça Kurogane en lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

-Je m'en souviendrais, Kurorin, promis le blond pendant que le samouraï s'étranglait de rage.

Il se remit en marche, suivit de ses compagnons. Finalement, ils croisèrent quelques hommes armés et approchèrent prudemment. Les rebelles les observèrent en silence alors qu'ils avançaient, tâchant de définir leurs intentions, se tenant prêt à ouvrir le feu au moindre geste hostile. Kurogane eut un sourire appréciateur.

-Excusez-nous de vous déranger, déclara Shaolan en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était ni armé, ni hostile. Nous souhaiterions avoir un entretien avec Mr Shougo.

Les rebelles échangèrent un regard amusé, puis l'un d'eux reporta son attention sur Shaolan.

-A quel sujet ? demanda-t-il. Shougo est quelqu'un d'occupé, on ne le rencontre pas sur une simple envie.

-Disons qu'on devrait pouvoir régler le problème de l'arme secrète de Grosum et vous aider à lui botter l'arrière train, intervint Kurogane en resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

-Tiens donc ? Et vous comptez faire comment, si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Nous pensons savoir de quoi il s'agit et, justement, nous savons comment régler ce genre de choses, expliqua Fye en souriant.

-Bougez pas… Surveillez les pendant que je contacte le patron, ajouta-t-il à ses hommes qui pointèrent leurs armes sur les voyageurs.

Shaolan adressa un sourire rassurant à Sakura qui semblait inquiète. Il lutta contre l'irritation qui l'envahit quand il la vit se rapprocher de Tomoyo, cherchant du réconfort. La brune commença par l'ignorer, mais la princesse serra sa veste dans sa main tout en regardant les armes avec malaise et Tomoyo finit par céder. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle prit la main de Sakura qui se détendit peu à peu.

Serrant les poings, Shaolan se détourna et croisa le regard de Fye qui observait les jeunes femmes, intrigué lui aussi par le comportement de Tomoyo. Il adressa un sourire rassurant au jeune homme, ce qui n'eut pour seul résultat que d'accroître son irritation. Kurogane, pour sa part, se contentait de jauger les rebelles du regard. A voir son expression, il n'avait pas l'air de les trouver redoutable.

Finalement, le chef du groupe revint vers eux, visiblement contrarié. Shaolan n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses supérieurs lui avait dis par radio, mais il devinait que ce n'était pas à son goût.

-Shougo va vous recevoir, déclara-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. Mais on va vous bander les yeux et vous allez nous remettre vos armes.

Tous échangèrent des regards, puis hochèrent la tête. Kurogane remit son sabre en recommandant aux rebelles de ne pas le perdre et Fye leur donna son sceptre. Ils fouillèrent Shaolan quand celui-ci déclara ne pas être armé, mais crurent visiblement Sakura et Tomoyo sur parole quand elles firent la même déclaration.

Etonné, Shaolan regarda Tomoyo. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle avait tout d'une jeune fille innocente et vulnérable. A la voir, elle semblait parfaitement inoffensive et il dû admettre que c'était finement joué de sa part. Les rebelles ne soupçonnèrent pas une seconde que Tomoyo pouvait être parmi les membres les plus dangereux de leur groupe avec Kurogane.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard froid, mais ne dis rien. Au fond de lui-même, il n'aimait pas la savoir armée quand lui-même s'était résolu à confier son arme, mais était conscient qu'au cas où ce Shougo n'aimait pas ce qu'ils allaient lui dire, elle pourrait s'avérer utile. Après tout, il la savait dangereuse avec ses armes, mais ignorait si elle l'était tout autant une fois désarmée.

Les rebelles leur passèrent des bandeaux sur les yeux, ce qui déplut fortement au samouraï. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les évènements, mais avait conscience que s'ils avaient voulut les tuer, ils se seraient contentés de les abattre sans faire autant de manières. Sakura resserra sa prise sur la main de Tomoyo, ce qui irrita énormément Shaolan ; surtout que ce fut la dernière chose qu'il eut l'occasion de voir avant qu'on ne lui bande les yeux à son tour.

Finalement, les rebelles les firent monter à bord d'un véhicule et les emmenèrent jusqu'à leur quartier général. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils les guidèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de les faire entrer dans une salle et de leur retirer les bandeaux.

Kurogane cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui sans dissimuler sa curiosité. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était nue, avec pour seul mobilier une table et quelques chaises. Hormis ses compagnons et leur escorte, il n'y avait qu'un homme de grande taille qui les observait avec curiosité, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

-Bienvenu au sein de la rébellion, déclara-t-il avant de désigner les chaises. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Tous s'installèrent autour de la table, puis l'homme reprit la parole.

-Je suis Shougo, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné. Maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez en quoi vous pouvez nous êtres utile, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

-Nous pensons savoir comment Grosum est parvenu à retourner la situation à son avantage, expliqua Shaolan.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il, au juste ?

Shaolan hésita. Il se demandait comment Shougo réagirait s'il lui expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'une plume magique représentant l'âme de Sakura ainsi que sa mémoire. Il lança un regard en coin à Fye qui hocha discrètement la tête, puis pris une inspiration.

-Une plume, répondit-il.

-Une plume… répéta Shougo d'un air songeur en les regardant tour à tour. Intéressant…

Il se plongea un moment dans ses pensées, puis leur sourit.

-J'ai entendu une rumeur affirmant que Grosum avait effectivement trouvé une grande plume lumineuse. Juste après, il nous infligeait défaites sur défaites. Que savez-vous de cette plume, au juste ?

-Elle m'appartient, déclara Sakura d'une voix rêveuse et lointaine.

Tout le monde la dévisagea avec surprise. La jeune fille avait le regard un peu vague, ce qui inquiéta Shaolan. Il se leva et posa une main sur son épaule. De l'autre coté, Tomoyo fronçait les sourcils en observant Sakura.

-Vous allez bien, Princesse ? demande l'archéologue d'une voix douce.

Sakura cligna des yeux, puis les posa sur Shaolan, un peu perdue. Elle donnait l'impression de sortir d'un profond sommeil.

-Heu… oui, très bien, pourquoi ?

Shaolan eut un sourire rassuré et reprit place. Shougo, qui les avait regardés faire sans un mot, reprit la parole.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais admettons que je vous crois… Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au juste ?

-Une aide réciproque, déclara Kurogane. Sans la plume, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous débarasser de Grosum et nous pourrons reprendre notre voyage. Bref, nous aider à récupérer la plume vous aidera à renverser le pouvoir et tout le monde est gagnant.

Shougo réfléchit à la proposition. Au bout d'un long moment, il hocha la tête.

-Très bien, j'accepte, déclara-t-il. La situation n'est pas encore critique pour nous, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, aussi je suis prêt à courir le risque de vous faire confiance. J'imagine que vous avez un plan ?

Kurogane se fendit d'un sourire. Il avait déjà réfléchit à la question.

-Vous avez un plan du quartier général de Grosum ?

-On en a, oui.

-Parfait, voyons par où on peut entrer sans trop de risques…

-Difficile, annonça Shougo. L'endroit est très bien protégé…

-C'est justement pour ça qu'on va avoir besoin de vous. Si vous lancez un assaut, Grosum enverra sûrement la plupart de ses forces pour vous arrêter et ça nous facilitera les choses.

Shougo éclata de rire.

-Vous pensez pouvoir vous frayer un chemin jusqu'à Grosum ? Même s'il envoi la plupart de ses forces, il en restera beaucoup à l'intérieur et, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes que deux capable de vous battre.

Shaolan ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Kurogane éclata de rire à son tour, amusé.

-J'espère que tu sais te battre, Fye, lança-t-il au magicien, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Shougo.

-Et bien… je pense me débrouiller, répondit le blond en souriant.

-Et toi, gamin ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Shaolan.

-Ce qui nous amène à quatre, conclut Kurogane avec un sourire, à la grande surprise de Shougo.

-Quatre ? Chez moi ça fait trois, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Il n'y a pas d'erreur, répondit Kurogane. Bon, je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir se frayer un chemin sans trop de problèmes si vous nous faites une diversion. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Je marche, dit Shougo en serrant la main de Kurogane. Bon, suivez-moi, on va mettre ça au point.

Il se leva et les guida dans une salle plus confortable où ils purent peaufiner leur plan.

-

De longues heures plus tard, on les installa dans des chambres afin qu'ils puissent se reposer, l'assaut ayant été prévu pour le lendemain. On leur donna deux chambres, ce qui fit plaisir à Tomoyo, mais déplut fortement à Shaolan. Il ne cessa de tourner en rond dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé de Fye, jusqu'à ce que Kurogane ne menace de lui trancher les jambes s'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger comme un rat dans sa cage.

-Et si elle l'attaque à nouveau ? lâcha Shaolan en lançant un regard noir vers la porte.

-Ne soit pas idiot, répondit Fye en s'allongeant sur un des lits. Et puis, Mokona est avec elles, il veillera sur Sakura.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ? rétorqua Shaolan.

-Si elle avait vraiment voulut tuer Sakura, elle l'aurait fait hier soir, intervint Kurogane. Cette peste est dangereuse, mais pas stupide. Elle ne fera rien à ta princesse tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas dans son intérêt.

Shaolan lui lança un regard étonné. Il l'avait connut plus virulent envers Tomoyo. Kurogane devina ses pensées et se fendit d'un sourire sans joie tout en nettoyant la lame de son sabre qu'il avait récupéré en chemin.

-Je la déteste toujours autant, mais on va devoir se fier à elle demain. Pas que ça m'enchante, mais j'ignore si vous êtes aussi bons que vous l'affirmez. En revanche, je me suis battu contre cette sale petite peste et elle se débrouille plutôt bien avec son couteau. Et elle sait utiliser la surprise à son avantage…

Shaolan, qui avait constaté son manège pour endormir la méfiance des rebelles et conserver son arme, ne put que se ranger à contrecoeur à l'opinion du samouraï.

Dans la chambre qui leur avait été données, Tomoyo se jeta sur le lit avec un plaisir évident, un sourire vaguement enfantin sur les lèvres qui amusa Sakura. Quand Mokona bondit sur le lit de la brune et s'en servit de trampoline en piaillant de joie, la princesse de Clow éclata de rire.

Tomoyo finit par attraper le manju blanc par les oreilles et le lança à Sakura qui le serra contre elle tout en observant la jeune fille brune qui s'allongeait sur le dos, bras croisés derrière la nuque, visiblement ravie de ne pas partager sa chambre avec les garçons.

-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, commenta d'une voix douce Sakura.

-Si tu le dis… marmona Tomoyo en fermant les yeux.

-Tu viens d'un monde différent du mien, pas vrai ? Shaolan m'a expliqué que mis à part lui, vous veniez tous de dimensions différentes.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me demandes ?

-Je voulais savoir… Comment est ton monde ?

Tomoyo ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Sakura qui s'était assise sur son propre lit, Mokona sur ses genoux. Elle la contemplait en retour avec une franche curiosité. La brune poussa un long soupir.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ? Ca me met de mauvaise humeur… Et si je m'énerve, ton chevalier servant va venir me crier dessus et je vais me défouler sur lui. Vu qu'on risque d'avoir besoin de lui avec tous ses membres demain, mieux vaut donc éviter que ça n'arrive, tu crois pas ? En espérant qu'il soit d'une quelconque utilité, en fait…

Sakura éclata de rire et Tomoyo ne put réprimer un léger sourire amusé. Elle retira ses bottes et quelques vêtements, puis se glissa sous les draps en éteignant la lumière.

-Allez, dors. Demain risque d'être une journée épuisante, si tu veux mon avis.

Sakura l'imita, puis se tourna dans sa direction

-Ca va être dangereux, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Evidemment…

-J'ai peur… avoua la princesse.

Tomoyo garda le silence un moment, tournant le dos à Sakura, pas vraiment étonnée mais se demandant où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

-C'est pas grave, finit-elle par répondre.

-Tu penses qu'on va réussir ?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ! Dors, maintenant.

Sakura opina et garda le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Tomoyo crut l'entendre sangloter et se demanda si c'était vraiment le cas ou bien son imagination. Elle poussa un léger soupir et se tourna vers elle, bien qu'elle ne distinguait que quelques formes sombres dans la pénombre.

-Ecoute, si tu cherches du réconfort, c'est auprès de Shaolan que tu dois aller… Je pourrais te dire que tout le monde va s'en tirer, que ce sera du gâteau ; mais la vérité, c'est que j'en sais rien du tout. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que pour ma part, je compte bien tailler en morceau tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route et que je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer.

Le silence s'installa ensuite. Il s'étendit un long moment, au point que Tomoyo songea que Sakura s'était en fait endormie et qu'elle avait déballé tout ça au profit du mur, ce qui lui faisait une belle jambe. Finalement, Sakura reprit la parole d'une toute petite voix qu'elle entendit à peine.

-Tu me le promets ?

-De ? s'étonna la jeune fille, qui commençait à somnoler.

-Que tu ne mourras pas demain…

-J'en ai pas l'intention…

La réponse parut satisfaire Sakura qui finit par s'endormir. Tomoyo devinait son sourire plus qu'elle ne le voyait et se demanda pourquoi la jeune princesse lui avait demandé une telle chose.

Fatiguée de se triturer les neurones, elle décida de ne plus y penser et s'endormit à son tour dans un sommeil agité, hantée par des rêves issus de son passé.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde. Le chapitre 5 est enfin la, désolé pour la longue attente, mais j'avais plus trop la possibilité de poursuivre pour cause de séjour prolongé loin de mon ordi ; ;

'fin bon, me voila de retour et vais donc reprendre mes fics, a commencer par celle-ci :

* * *

Tomoyo émergea lentement de ses songes et posa un regard vaguement hébété autour d'elle avant que les derniers évènements ne se remettent en ordre dans son esprit. Elle s'étira longuement en baillant, paraissant particulièrement enfantine, ce qui fit rire Sakura qui la regardait faire en souriant.

-Bonjour ! lui lança joyeusement la princesse de Clow. Bien dormit ?

-'jour… marmonna Tomoyo en se frottant les yeux.

-On dirait vraiment une petite fille, c'est mignon !

-Fiche-moi la paix… bougonna Tomoyo en faisant mine de se lever.

Elle eut à peine le temps de poser les pieds par terre que Sakura lui sautait joyeusement dans les bras, visiblement décidée à la dérider. Tomoyo poussa un cri de surprise avant de se débattre pour échapper à la princesse qui cherchait visiblement à lui faire une bise en riant aux éclats.

-Youhouuuuuuuuu, Mokona aussi veut faire un bisou du bonjour ! clama Mokona en bondissant sur les deux filles avec un grand sourire.

-Mais lachez-moiiiiiiiiiiiii ! hurla Tomoyo.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Shaolan catastrophé, vêtu d'un simple pantalon et une expression inquiète sur le visage, s'attendant clairement au pire. Il stoppa net son élan en voyant la scène, puis se rendit compte de la tenue relativement légère de Sakura et rougit furieusement de gène et de colère mêlée.

En l'apercevant, Tomoyo vit rouge et chercha son couteau tout en se débattant pour échapper à la princesse occupée à la chatouiller. Lassée du foutoir matinal et ne parvenant pas à bouger suffisamment pour atteindre son arme, la jeune fille brune balança son oreiller à la tête de Shaolan en lui hurlant de sortir avant qu'elle ne parvienne à s'extirper de l'autre pieuvre pour aller lui arracher les yeux.

Dans la foulée, Tomoyo attrapa Sakura et se dépêtra de la jeune fille qui riait à perdre haleine. Profitant du calme retrouvé et s'étant assurée que Shaolan était sortit, elle s'habilla en recommandant à la princesse de Clow de faire de même d'un ton grognon.

Déçue que son plan pour la dérider ait échoué, Sakura obéit avec un petit soupir. Elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre les changements d'humeur de celle qu'elle voyait comme son amie en dépit de son attitude.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Shaolan bouillait de rage. Il détestait ça, mais il ne supportait pas la proximité de Sakura et Tomoyo. En fait, il constatait qu'il préférait voir Tomoyo rejeter Sakura, même si ça l'inquiétait. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été la seule connaissance de Sakura hors de son château et il découvrait avec amertume qu'il ne supportait pas de la partager.

Cela l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il se rendait compte que Sakura ne lui prêtait guère plus attention qu'au mobilier. Pas un instant elle ne s'était détournée de Tomoyo pour voir après qui elle en avait. L'idée que Sakura ne s'était peut être pas rendue compte qu'un intrus était entré ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Fye et Kurogane le rejoignirent. Kurogane se contenta de le saluer d'un simple signe de tête, le visage fermé. Fye le salua d'un geste de la main, souriant comme à son habitude. Shaolan s'aperçut distraitement qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que souriant, quelque soit la situation.

-Alors ? demanda le magicien. Elles se battaient ?

-Non, répondit Shaolan en rosissant légèrement au souvenir de Sakura. Elles avaient plutôt l'air de s'amuser… Enfin, Sakura s'amusait, mais Tomoyo… Difficile à dire, acheva l'archéologue en roulant des yeux.

-J'imagine. Mais tu en est ressortit en un seul morceau, c'est plutôt bon signe.

-Uniquement parce que Sakura la gênait, sans quoi j'ai dans l'idée que j'aurais reçut un couteau plutôt qu'un coussin, marmona Shaolan avec mauvaise humeur.

Kurogane et Fye échangèrent un regard. Le samouraï ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la porte de la chambre des filles s'ouvrit brusquement et Tomoyo en sortit d'un pas rapide, visiblement de mauvaise humeur et suivie de près par Sakura qui portait Mokona en riant doucement.

-Mais si, tu es adorable quand tu ne fais pas la tête, je te jure !

-Fiche-moi la paix !

-Et ton expression au réveil, c'était vraiment très mignon, pas vrai Mokona ?

-Oui oui ! clama Mokona.

-Fermez-la ou je fais bouffer l'un à l'autre, rétorqua Tomoyo avant de gratifier les garçons qui les observait d'un regard noir. Quoi ? Un commentaire, peut-être ?

Personne ne répondit et elle s'éloigna. Sakura la regarda partir avec une moue déçue. Shaolan, pour sa part, était partagé entre un vague soulagement de la voir s'éloigner et une certaine colère. De son coté, Fye souriait d'un air rassurant à Sakura.

-Pourquoi est-elle fâchée, cette fois ? demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas trop, répondit Sakura. J'ai du mal à la comprendre…

-C'est juste une petite peste complètement folle, lâcha Kurogane.

-Je suis assez d'accord, intervint Shaolan.

Tomoyo leur lança un regard furieux et l'archéologue lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

-Je dis ça dans votre intérêt, Princesse. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux. Vous n'avez quand même pas oubliée que Tomoyo a faillit tuer Kurogane, quand même !

Sakura arbora une expression boudeuse.

-Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui avait commencé… marmonna-t-elle en lançant un regard en coin au samouraï.

-Elle s'était montrée insolente, rétorqua Kurogane.

-Mais il faut bien admettre que c'est Kuropon qui est à l'origine de votre différent, déclara Fye en souriant. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a confondue avec la Tomoyo de ton monde et as menacé de la tuer.

Sakura adressa un sourire radieux à Fye pendant que Kurogane s'étranglait de rage. Shaolan se sentit soudain l'envie d'effacer le sourire du magicien à coup de pieds dans la figure. Il se sentit à la fois ridicule et honteux, puis se détourna et partit dans la même direction que Tomoyo, suivit par tous les autres.

-Plaisanteries mises à part, déclara Kurogane en chemin, vous êtes tous prêts pour ce qui nous attends ?

Tous acquiescèrent gravement. Ils finirent par retrouver Tomoyo dans ce qui semblait être le réfectoire. En constatant que tout le monde semblait garder ses distances, Shaolan devina que la jeune fille avait fais des siennes. Il soupira et tenta d'ignorer la pointe d'énervement qui l'envahit lorsque Sakura partit la rejoindre en courant. Fye lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

-Je comprends que ce soit difficile, murmura le magicien, mais je pense pour ma part que c'est une bonne chose.

-Pas moi, répondit Shaolan. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit aussi attachée à une fille qui la rejette sans cesse et est passée à deux doigts de la tuer…

-Ce n'est pas ce qui t'inquiète le plus, pas vrai ? fit remarquer Fye. Ecoute, Shaolan… Nous sommes tous partis pour voyager ensemble, que ça te plaise ou non. Pour ma part, je préfère l'attitude de Sakura qui s'efforce d'être amie avec Tomoyo que celle de Kurotan qui voudrait la tuer. Et te montrer possessif et jaloux ne t'aidera pas à regagner l'affection de ta princesse, au contraire.

Shaolan le regarda longuement, mortifié d'avoir été percé à jour. Fye lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule en souriant, rassurant, puis rejoignit les deux jeunes filles et s'installa pour manger un morceau.

Réfléchissant aux paroles du magicien, Shaolan l'imita et jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui parlait avec entrain à Tomoyo qui l'ignorait consciencieusement. Décidant que Fye avait raison, il se promit de faire des efforts pour se montrer conciliant et patient.

Kurogane interrompit ses pensées en lui servant un plat des plus copieux, lui recommandant de prendre des forces en prévision de la journée qui les attendait.

-

Kurogane observait l'armée rebelle en mouvement avec un sourire appréciateur. Shougo ne s'était clairement pas fichu d'eux et envoyait le gros de ses troupes à l'assaut, ce qui forcerait Grosum à réagir en envoyant également la plupart de ses forces et l'occuperait très certainement, offrant ainsi l'occasion aux voyageurs de se glisser en douce à l'intérieur.

Pour sa part, Shaolan se sentait nerveux. A voir l'importance des troupes engagées, il prenait subitement conscience de l'importance que revêtait la récupération de la plume, autant pour Sakura que pour la rébellion et cette dimension. Il posa son regard sur la princesse de Clow et se répéta une fois de plus son serment, décidé à lui rendre toutes ses plumes.

Il ignora délibérément le fait que Sakura se tenait actuellement à coté de Tomoyo, posant un regard impressionné sur les rebelles. La peste brune, pour sa part, affichait un visage fermé et posait sur l'armée en marche un regard froid. Fye les observait, toujours souriant, cherchant à deviner leurs pensées propres. Mokona, perché sur son crâne, mimait joyeusement une marche militaire.

Shougo s'approcha d'eux et les considéra longuement, souriant avec arrogance en voyant l'expression de Kurogane.

-Pas mal, hein ? Ces gars-là devraient réussir à tenir un bon moment. En fait, on pourrait sûrement prendre la place, mais j'ai bien peur que ce cher Grosum ne nous attende…

-Vous pensez qu'il est au courant ? s'inquiéta Shaolan.

-J'en mettrais ma main au feu, répondit Shougo. Depuis qu'il à cette plume, on à jamais réussit à le prendre par surprise. Au début, on pensait à un traître, mais même en tenant nos plan aussi secret que possible, rien à faire…

-Et s'il sait que ce n'est qu'une diversion ? insista Shaolan qui venait de prendre conscience de ce risque.

Kurogane se détourna des troupes avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est pas un problème. Avec tous ces soldats, il sera forcé d'envoyer le gros de ses troupes au combat, sans quoi il risque de se faire déborder.

-De toutes façon, notre petit groupe ne doit pas beaucoup l'inquiéter, lança Tomoyo avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Exactement. Je compte en partie là-dessus. Il va sûrement nous laisser quelques surprises, mais rien d'extravagant.

-Vous êtes confiant, en tout cas, intervint Shougo. A vous entendre, c'est comme si on avait déjà gagné. J'aime cette attitude, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire appréciateur. En fait, j'étais venu vous annoncer que je me joindrais à vous.

Kurogane le considéra longuement, réfléchissant, pendant que Shaolan échangeait un regard étonné avec Fye.

-Vous étiez censé mener l'assaut, non ? demanda l'archéologue au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, mais je me suis dis que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un coup de main. De plus, je tiens à être présent pour voir de mes yeux la défaite de Grosum.

-Comment ça, sa défaite ?

-C'est pourtant simple… Mes hommes font diversion à votre avantage, mais si nous parvenons à mettre la main sur Grosum et le neutraliser, nous pouvons pousser l'avantage pour en faire une victoire définitive.

-En clair, vous profitez de l'occasion pour lancer un assaut final, résuma Fye, amusé. C'est prendre un très gros risque, d'autant que vous ne nous connaissez pas.

-C'est vrai, admit Shougo. Mais je me fie à mon intuition. De toutes façons, nous sommes sur le point de perdre. Si nous ne réagissons pas très vite, Grosum nous écrasera à la première occasion, donc autant jouer le tout pour le tout !

Les voyageurs acquiescèrent silencieusement, comprenant. Ils se mirent à leur tour en marche, se préparant à investir le Quartier Général de Grosum dès que la bataille serait engagée.

-

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les deux armées s'engagent dans un affrontement farouche et sans merci. Comme l'avait prévu Shougo, Grosum les attendaient de pied ferme et avait engagé un nombre considérable de troupes pour recevoir les rebelles. Ces derniers, conscients qu'ils étaient en sous nombre et que l'opération consistait avant tout à tenir aussi longtemps que possible, prirent position et s'efforcèrent d'occuper l'armée adverse sous un feu nourrit tout en les empêchant autant que possible de manœuvrer.

De leur position, le petit groupe de voyageurs pouvait se rendre compte de la violence de l'affrontement et Shaolan lança un regard préoccupé à Shougo. Ce dernier lui sourit de manière rassurante.

-Te fais pas de soucis, petit, mes gars s'en sortiront très bien !

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si nombreux… expliqua Shaolan.

-On a l'habitude d'être inférieur en nombre, ça ne nous à pas empêcher de lui botter les fesses suffisamment fort pour qu'il s'en souvienne, répliqua Shougo en riant. Sans cette plume, on aurait gagné depuis un bout de temps, alors crois moi quand je te dis que tout ira bien pour mes gars.

-J'en suis certain, intervint Kurogane, mais il ne tiendront pas indéfiniment, donc on ferait mieux de s'y mettre.

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée qu'ils avaient repérée en préparant leur plan d'attaque. L'ouverture était gardée, ce qui ne les surpris pas vraiment.

-Je m'en charge, annonça Tomoyo avec un sourire inquiétant.

Shougo haussa les sourcils, mais ne dis rien en voyant les autres opiner. Seule Sakura semblait inquiète, mais ne tenta pas de la retenir lorsque la jeune fille s'avança vers les hommes en prenant un air adorable.

Les deux gardes levèrent leurs armes par réflexe, mais se détendirent en voyant à quel point la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers eux d'un air timide paraissait fragile et vulnérable. L'un des deux sembla soudain trouver particulièrement suspect que quelqu'un approche aussi calmement de leur base alors qu'un affrontement particulièrement violent faisait rage jute à coté et leva de nouveau son arme, mais trop tard. Tomoyo s'était suffisamment approchée et dégaina une paire de couteau avec lesquels elle élimina rapidement et silencieusement les deux sentinelles.

-Elle aurait put se contenter de les assomer, marmonna Shaolan avec une grimace dégoûtée.

-Fallait lui dire avant, commenta Kurogane, impassible. On y va !

Ils la rejoignirent en quelques foulées et Kurogane utilisa son sabre pour trancher le verrou. Tomoyo, qui fouillait les morts afin de trouver la clé, leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et se releva.

Ils avancèrent rapidement à travers le bâtiment, rencontrant assez peu de résistance. Shaolan sentit son inquiétude se dissiper à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient profondément au cœur du Q.G ennemi. Le plan de Kurogane semblait fonctionner à merveille. Il s'assura du coin de l'œil que Sakura allait bien et se fendit d'un léger sourire amusé. La princesse donnait l'impression de s'amuser, Mokona dans ses bras.

Les choses se compliquèrent rapidement, pourtant. Alors qu'ils traversaient une longue salle, la porte devant les conduirent au couloir suivant refusa de s'ouvrir, contrairement à de nombreuses autres qui déversèrent un nombre impressionnant de soldats.

Fye observa la situation avec un sourire. Visiblement, Grosum avait décidé de ne prendre aucun risque. Shaolan serra les poings à ses cotés, furieux. Son optimisme s'évapora comme neige au soleil et il tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

-Calme toi, murmura Kurogane.

-Pourquoi, vous avez une idée, peut-être ?

Le samouraï se fendit d'un sourire.

-Evidemment. Tomoyo et moi, nous allons les retenir, vous autres, vous continuez.

-Quoi ? Mais… commença Shaolan.

-Si vous ne trouvez pas rapidement la plume, la situation risque de devenir particulièrement critique, et pas seulement pour nous, le coupa Kurogane.

-On la trouvera, assura Fye en prenant Shaolan par l'épaule. Reste à ouvrir cette porte…

-Ecartez-vous…

Kurogane dégaina son arme et trancha la porte, ouvrant le passage. Les autres s'y engouffrèrent rapidement, traînant Sakura avec eux alors qu'elle se débattait.

-Tomoyo !

-Fiche le camp, se contenta de répondre la peste brune sans se retourner.

-Mais…

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Sakura…

La princesse cessa de se débattre et la regarda un moment, inquiète, avant de se résoudre à suivre ses amis. Shaolan fronça les sourcils en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait cette histoire de promesse et il n'aimait pas du tout ça, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier pour le moment.

Restés seuls face aux soldats qui approchaient, Kurogane et Tomoyo se tenaient dos à dos, leurs armes à la main.

-Tu sais, gamine, je te déteste vraiment… marmonna Kurogane.

-Moi aussi, répondit Tomoyo.

-Tu penses pouvoir supporter de combattre à mes cotés malgré ça ?

-Si t'en est capable, moi aussi.

Kurogane se fendit d'un sourire.

-Te fais pas tuer, sale petite peste. Je me réserve ce plaisir.

-C'était ma réplique, ça, répondit Tomoyo avec un sourire cynique.

D'un même mouvement, tous d'eux se lancèrent dans la mêlée avec sauvagerie.

-

Shaolan s'étonna presque de ne plus rencontrer de résistance alors qu'ils courraient à toute vitesse en direction du cœur de la base. Visiblement, Grosum était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de réchapper à son piège.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? demanda Shougo, une nuance inquiète dans la voix.

-Kurorin devrait s'en sortir sans mal, assura Fye en souriant.

-Et la gamine ? Ils étaient plutôt nombreux…

-Elle sait se défendre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura, reprit Fye en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille. J'ai dans l'idée que Tomoyo nous reviendra en parfaite santée, ne serait-ce que pour embêter Shaolan.

La pique fit rire la princesse malgré son inquiétude, la rassurant un peu. De plus, sa référence à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite l'avait à la fois surprise et ravie. Nous nous reverrons, songea-t-elle en courant. Elle me retrouvera et nous continueront notre voyage ensemble…

Pour sa part, Shaolan se sentit légèrement mortifié par le commentaire de Fye et la réaction de Sakura. La partie de son être qu'il détestait le plus se prit à espérer que Kurogane reviendrait seul.

Ils enfoncèrent une porte de plus sans même ralentir et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Grosum. Celui-ci les regarda entrer d'un air sombre, visiblement contrarié.

-J'admet vous avoir sous-estimé, annonça-t-il. Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous sacrifieriez deux de vos amis pour m'atteindre…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sakura, dont l'inquiétude revint en force.

-Nous n'avons sacrifié personne, intervint Fye en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sakura. Je suis sûr que nos amis vont bien.

-Peu importe, intervint Shougo en pointant son arme sur Grosum. Vous avez perdu, Général. Rendez-vous ou je vous tue.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je suis à votre merci dans mon propre bureau ? demanda Grosum avec un sourire sans joie.

Il pressa un bouton et du gaz envahit la pièce, les plongeant dans l'inconscience.

-

Kurogane frappait et tranchait tout en prenant soin de ne pas tuer. Pour la première fois depuis son exil forcé, il devait assumer la malédiction qui pesait sur lui et pour laquelle il éprouvait une rancune tenace envers la princesse Tomoyo de son monde. Rancune qu'il reportait sur celle qui voyageait avec lui.

Combattre sans tuer était relativement nouveau, pour lui, surtout contre un aussi grand nombre d'adversaire et il se rendait compte que c'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Tout en se battant, il observait Tomoyo du coin de l'œil et devait admettre qu'elle s'en sortait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Au combat, il se rendait compte que la peste avait tout de la scie circulaire, tranchant ses adversaires dans un tourbillon de lames déchaînées.

De longues minutes plus tard, Kurogane et Tomoyo s'immobilisèrent, faute d'adversaire encore vivant ou en état de se battre. Avec ironie, Kurogane estima que les soldats ayant eu affaire à lui avaient eu de la chance. La plupart de ceux ayant eu affaire à Tomoyo n'ayant pas survécus.

Tous deux se firent face et se jaugèrent du regard. La menace passée, leur haine réciproque revenait lentement et l'adrénaline les incitait à s'affronter une fois de plus. Un sourire identique étira leurs lèvres.

-Tu te rends compte que je pourrais te tuer et signaler aux autres que tu n'as pas survécu, déclara Kurogane en resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

-Même chose pour moi. Mais tu ne peux pas me tuer, je me trompe ? Après tout, tu n'as pas tué un seul de ces types…

Le samouraï eut un rictus dénué d'humour.

-Tu as raison, la Princesse Tomoyo qui règne sur le Japon de ma dimension m'a maudit. Chaque fois que je tue, ma force faiblit. Mais je pourrais faire une exception pour toi, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Te gêne pas, si tu t'en sent capable. Mais j'ai promis à la petite princesse que je survivrai et c'est le genre de promesse que je compte bien tenir.

Kurogane la considéra avec une franche curiosité.

-J'avoue que je suis intrigué par ton attitude envers l'autre gamine… Au final, tu l'apprécies ou elle t'énerve autant que tu le laisses entendre ?

-Et en quoi ça t'intéresse, au juste ? Si tu veux qu'on s'entretue, finissons-en, rétorqua Tomoyo en resserrant sa prise sur ses armes.

Avec un sourire en coin, Kurogane rengaina son arme et se dirigea vers la porte. Tomoyo le suivit un moment du regard avant de l'imiter.

-Finalement, je vais te laisser vivre encore un peu, déclara le samouraï.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Ne soit pas si pressée de mourir.

Amusée, la jeune fille lui emboîta le pas et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Grosum pour retrouver leurs compagnons.

-

Satisfait de voir ses ennemis à terre, Grosum décida de vérifier comment se déroulait la bataille qui faisait rage devant son Quartier Général. Il alluma une série de moniteur et, après quelques instants passés à s'entretenir avec divers chefs de sections, s'autorisa un sourire optimiste.

Les rebelles se contentaient de tenir leur position, sûrement dans le but de laisser au petit groupe d'intervention qui dormait sur son tapis de remplir leur mission. La victoire de ses troupes n'était plus qu'une question de temps, désormais. La rébellion serait écrasée et il serait enfin le maître incontesté du pays.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila la suite, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années a tous.

* * *

Tomoyo marchait en silence aux cotés d'un Kurogane perdu dans ses pensées. La tension du combat redescendait doucement et le samourai réfléchissait aux éléments qu'il avait noté en voyant la jeune fille se battre. Sa haine s'était en partie apaisée, laissant la place a une franche curiosité envers ce sosie de sa princesse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que deux Tomoyo puissent être si différentes l'une de l'autre, mais force était de constater que sa compagne était aussi violente et cruelle que sa princesse était douce.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'ils n'avaient fait que remettre l'affrontement à une date ultérieure. Même s'il avait désormais pleinement conscience que cette Tomoyo n'était pas celle qu'il avait connu et qui l'avait maudit, elle ne l'en avait pas moins humilié en passant très près de le tuer et la peste elle-même semblait n'attendre qu'une occasion de finir le travail.

S'il ne l'avait pas menacé directement lors de leur première rencontre, se seraient-ils haïs? Ou bien se seraient-ils entendus et respectés comme combattants valeureux? Il l'ignorait et ne connaitrait certainement jamais la réponse. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun regret à cet égard. Il attendait de pouvoir la tuer avec une sourde impatience et se doutait que Tomoyo partageait ce sentiment.

Cette dernière s'imobilisa soudain pour faire face a Kurogane qui posa sur elle un regard froid, haussant un sourcils interrogateur.

-Dis moi, Tu ne trouves pas étrange que nous n'ayons encore rencontré personne d'autres?

Le samourai regarda autour de lui, sourcils froncés, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

-Maintenant que tu le signale... Les autres ne semblent pas avoir rencontrés de resistance, sans quoi on verrais des corps. Grosum aurait envoyé toutes ses forces en une seule fois?

-Imprudent de sa part, tu pense pas?

Kurogane hocha lentement la tête, conscient de l'anormalité de la chose. Le général était-il si sûr de son piège qu'il en devenait négligent? Ou bien était-ce la plume qui lui donnait un tel sentiment de puissance et de sécurité qu'il en avait développé une confiance en lui surdimensionnée?

Tomoyo se remit en marche, ses fins sourcils froncés en une expression concentrée et vaguement inquiète qui arracha un sourire en coin au samourai.

-Tu t'inquiète pour la petite princesse, gamine?

-Quoi?! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! répondit Tomoyo avec hargne. Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour elle?

Kurogane éclata d'un rire mauvais, son sourire s'élargissant, découvrant ses dents.

-Tu prétends ne pas la supporter, pourtant tu lui fais des promesses, reprit-il avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.

-Je voulais juste qu'elle me fiche la paix... grogna Tomoyo en détournant le regard. Et mêle toi de tes affaires si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe définitivement la parole.

De nouveau, Kurogane éclata d'un grand rire provocateur, mais il n'insista pas. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin au travers des couloirs désertés en silence, mais sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Finalement, ils atteignirent la porte du bureau de Grosum et s'immobilisèrent, la contemplant silencieusement durant quelques instants.

-Que va-t-on découvrir, d'après toi? demanda Kurogane d'une voix sourde, grondante. Nos compagnons victorieux ou défait?

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, répondit Tomoyo.

Elle avança la main et voulut saisir la poignée, mais Kurogane la devança avec un sourire oblique et son pied fracassa la porte qui percuta violemment le sol. Tomoyo leva les yeux au ciel, puis suivit le samourai a l'intérieur.

-

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Grosum surveillait les nombreux moniteurs lui donnant une vue d'ensemble de la bataille faisant rage à l'extérieur, ignorant les quelques personnes inconscientes sur son tapis. Le gaz qu'il avait répandu dans son bureau lui garantissait encore quelques minutes de répis et il tenait à en profiter pour s'assurer que les rebelles qui se battaient avec acharnement ne présentaient aucune menace urgente.

Mieux valait pourtant ne pas prendre le moindre risque. Avec cette pensée en tête, Grosum se détourna à contrecoeur du plaisant spectacle de son armée repoussant un petit groupe de rebelles particulièrement audacieux et se leva pour menotter ses prisonniers. Se faisant, il se rappela que l'unité spéciale qu'il avait lancé à leur rencontre ne lui avait toujours donné aucune nouvelle. Avec un froncement de sourcils du à la contrariété, il songea qu'il les appelerai aussitôt ses invités proprement attachés afin de savoir ce qu'ils fichaient.

Il achevait de serrer les menottes autour des poignets de Sakura lorsque sa porte sortit violemment de ses gongs. Par pur réflèxe, Grosum se releva, entrainant la princesse inconsciente avec lui afin de la brandir tel un bouclier entre sa personne et l'évidente menace qui venait de surgir si impoliment dans son bureau.

Voyant Kurogane et Tomoyo entrer comme si de rien n'était, Grosum cligna stupidement des yeux, mais se reprit rapidement et afficha une expression contrariée.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez fait de mes hommes? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

Au sourire qui étira les lèvres de Kurogane, Grosum devina que le samourai avait perçu sa légère inquiétude. La gamine, quand à elle, affichait une expression glacée indéfinissable.

-Tous ne sont pas morts, répondit Kurogane sur le ton de la conversation. Mais tous sont hors-combats. Qu'avez-vous fait à nos compagnons?

Grosum laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vous révèle mes atouts? En revanche, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir qui vous pouvez bien être... Je ne vous ai jamais vus auparavant et encore moins dans les rangs de cette maudite résistance.

-On s'en fiche, intervint Tomoyo. Nous sommes là pour la plume, alors finissons-en.

-La plume? répéta Grosum. J'imagine que c'est cet imbécile de Shougo qui vous en a parlé? Oui... Je sais qu'il aimerait beaucoup avoir cette plume pour son propre usage... Néanmoins, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas en position de me reprendre ce fascinant objet.

Tout en parlant, il dégaina un couteau dont il posa le fil sur la gorge de Sakura.

-Un mouvement trop brusque et j'aurai l'infini regret de salir mon tapis, reprit-il. Posez vos armes, voulez-vous?

Aux mouvements que faisaient les prisonniers, les effets du gaz se dissipaient rapidement. Sakura ouvrit des yeux étonnés avant de se fendre d'un sourire ravi en voyant Tomoyo saine et sauve, ignorant sa propre situation.

-Tu es vivante!

-Princesse!

Shaolan avait bondit sur ses pieds, mais retomba lourdement, toujours groggy d'avoir respiré une importante dose du gaz. Il se débattit dans l'espoir vain de se défaire de ses menottes et lança un regard paniqué en direction de Sakura qui ne se rendait toujours pas compte que sa vie était menacée. A ses cotés, Fye observait la scène en souriant, s'amusant visiblement du spectacle offert. Shougo, pour sa part, jurait avec mécontentement de s'être laissé piégé aussi facilement.

-Hyuu, juste à temps pour assister au grand final, commenta le magicien.

-Et ça vous amuse?! explosa Shaolan.

-La ferme, vous deux, lança Kurogane d'une voix ferme.

-Permettez? intervint Grosum avec mauvaise humeur. Je suis encore dans MON bureau, c'est à moi de dire aux gens ce qu'ils doivent faire. Et pour commencez, vous allez poser vos armes, vous deux, si vous ne voulez pas que je lui tranche sa jolie petite gorge...

Tomoyo, qui avait superbement ignoré Sakura, se fendit soudain d'un sourire si dément que le général eut un mouvement de recul. La princesse de Clow émit un petit cri de protestation et sembla soudain prendre conscience de sa situation critique.

-Vous avez commis une grave erreur, Grossum, murmura Tomoyo d'une voix où perçait le rire.

-Vraiment? Et laquelle, je vous prie? demanda le Général dont l'inquiétude face au sourire malsain grimpait en flèche.

-Celle de présumer que la vie de cette fille ait une quelconque importance à mes yeux, répondit Tomoyo avec un ricanement.

-Espèce de sale petite...! hurla Shaolan avec colère, se débattant plus que jamais. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance!

Sakura, pour sa part, regardait Tomoyo avec de grands yeux étonnés, comme si la jeune fille qu'elle avait face à elle était une parfaite étrangère, puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien... murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée de sanglots.

Le sourire de Tomoyo s'élargit, découvrant ses dents.

-Tu es d'une naïveté, petite princesse sans mémoire... Tu devrais écouter ton imbécile de chien de garde plus souvent.

L'intéressé était finalement parvenu à se lever et fit mine de vouloir se précipiter sur Tomoyo, mais Fye lui balaya les jambes avec aisance, le faisant tomber de nouveau à terre. Shaolan tourna vers lui un regard furieux.

-Nous sommes hors-jeux, murmura Fye sans se départir de son sourire. Laisse les acteurs jouer leur rôles et profite du spectacle.

-Vous pensez qu'elle joue la comédie? murmura Shaolan en retour, l'air franchement sceptique.

Le magicien regarda tour à tour Tomoyo, Sakura et Grosum. Le Général semblait également songer à un coup de bluff, bien que l'expression démente de Tomoyo l'incitait à la méfiance.

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, mais cet acte se jouera sans nous, j'en ai bien peur.

-Vous bluffez, mademoiselle, intervint Grosum, inconscient du dialogue qui se murmurait dans son dos.

-Alors pourquoi ne mettez vous pas votre menace à exécution? demanda Tomoyo en s'avançant dans sa direction. Tuez-là, allez-y. Ce sera votre dernier acte et elle ne vous devancera que le temps de vous tenir la porte.

De la sueur coulait à présent sur le visage de Grosum qui reculait à mesure que Tomoyo s'approchait de lui, maintenant une certaine distance. Lorsque la jeune fille tira des replis de ses vêtements deux longues dagues, les yeux du général s'écarquillèrent et un début de panique se fit entendre lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Restez où vous êtes! Je vais la tuer!

-Faites quelque chose! hurla Shaolan à l'intention de Kurogane qui observait la scène avec intérêt, mais sans intervenir.

Le samourai haussa les épaules. Lui aussi se demandait dans quelle mesure Tomoyo était sincère en affirmant ne pas se soucier que Sakura vive ou non, mais il avait en revanche la certitude que dans l'état qui était le sien en ce moment même, Tomoyo tuerait quiconque se dresserai entre sa proie et elle.

Il adressa à Shaolan un sourire amusé, son katana négligement posé sur son épaule, l'air parfaitement détendu.

-Désolé, gamin, mais ça ne dépends pas de moi. Si cet idiot de général à un minimum de bon sens, il va arrêter les frais et nous donner la plume en relâchant ta copine.

-Et vous laisser me tuer? s'écria Grosum dont la voix prenait des accents hystériques à présent. Plutôt mourrir!

-Je crains qu'il n'y ait une contradiction dans vos paroles, général, fit remarquer aimablement Fye.

Exaspéré autant que surpris, Grosum se tourna à demi vers Fye, oubliant un bref instant Tomoyo qui bondit dans sa direction. La jeune fille écarta violemment Sakura qui tomba lourdement à terre, puis saisit Grosum à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur dans la foulé. Le général se débattit un instant, mais renonça aussitôt qu'il sentit la pointe de l'un des poignards de Tomoyo lui piquer la gorge.

-Sage décision, lui murmura Tomoyo avec un sourire mauvais. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer trop vite...

Pendant ce temps, Kurogane libérait les prisonniers. Shaolan se précipita aussitôt vers Sakura pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. La jeune fille se massait ses poignets meurtris par les menottes et sa chute, mais ne semblait pas autrement blessée, au grand soulagement de l'archéologue. Ses yeux emplis de larmes ne quittaient pourtant pas Tomoyo qu'elle contemplait avec tristesse, ce qui irrita Shaolan au plus haut point.

Dès qu'il fut également libéré, Shougo s'approcha de Tomoyo, un rictus victorieux sur le visage.

-Bien joué! Nous allons enfin en finir avec cette guerre. Rappelez vos troupes, général, et dites leur de rendre les armes! Sans coups fourrés, de préférences...

A contrecoeur, Grosum obtempéra. Très vite, les moniteurs de surveillance montrèrent les soldats de Grosum jeter leurs armes à terre et lever les mains en signe de reddition, ainsi que les rebelles brandissant les poings en l'air et donnant libre cours à leur joie d'avoir remporté la victoire.

-Et que fait-on de lui? demanda Fye en désignant un Grosum abbatut.

-Tranchons lui la gorge, proposa Tomoyo dont la lame laissa un léger sillon écarlate sur la gorge du général déchu.

-Tu es complètement malade! explosa Shaolan. Il s'est rendu!

-Et après? renifla Tomoyo.

-La plume... intervint Sakura d'une petite voix. Où est ma plume?

Du regard, Grosum désigna un placard blindé. Shaolan s'y précipita, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Comment l'ouvre-t-on? demanda-t-il.

-Vous ne parviendrez jamais à l'ouvrir, rétorqua Grosum. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, donc si vous me tuez, vous ne l'aurez jamais! Si vous la voulez, négocions!

Shougo s'avança à son tour pour examiner le placard. Pendant ce temps, Kurogane observait attentivement Tomoyo, le visage fermé. La peste brune tenait toujours Grosum en respect du fil de sa lame et à son expression, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle lui trancherai la gorge à la moindre occasion. En fait, au vu de son attitude jusqu'à présent, il s'étonnait que le général respire encore.

-Il faut ses empreintes digitales pour l'ouvrir, annonça finalement Shougo, à la surprise du Général. Et oui, Grosum, je ne suis pas aussi ignare que j'en ai l'air. C'est vrai que vous seul pouvez l'ouvrir, mais pas au point que vous mort, cela devienne impossible. Inutile donc de négocier quoi que ce soit!

-Il suffit donc de lui trancher la main? Ca me plait, comme idée, annonça Tomoyo.

-Je propose de laisser au général le soin de choisir la solution qu'il préfère, intervit Fye d'une voix douce.

Avec un regret égal au sien, Tomoyo laissa Grosum ouvrir de lui-même le placard, dévoilant la plume de Sakura flottant sous une cloche de verre. La peste brune s'en empara et la contempla longuement, fascinée.

Dans son dos, Shaolan se crispa. Voir Tomoyo tenir la plume lui nouait les entrailles. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille, la mine décidée.

-Elle appartient à Sakura...

Tomoyo lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

-Et si je décidais de la garder pour moi, tu ferai quoi?

-Rend la moi, s'il te plait... murmura Sakura d'une voix pleine de doutes.

Un long silence s'étendit dans la pièce, les deux jeunes filles se regardant droit dans les yeux, Sakura avec peine, Tomoyo avec défi. Puis cette dernière éclata de rire et tendit la plume en direction de Sakura avec un sourire en coin.

-Vous êtes tous trop sérieux... Reprends ta plume et ta mémoire, petite princesse. Je n'en veux pas, j'ai déjà bien assez de mes propres souvenirs...

La tension accumulée se dissipa et Sakura retira avec soin sa plume de sous la cloche avant l'absorber de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, Shougo menottait Grosum avec une satisfaction évidente, peinant à croire qu'il venait enfin de remporter la guerre qui ravageait son monde.

-

Le quartier général de la résistance était un chaos indescriptible, la fête se déroulant jusque dans les couloirs tant leur joie d'une victoire totale sur leur ennemis était forte. Partout, des soldats riaient, chantaient, se félicitaient et levaient leur verre en portant des toasts de plus en plus extravagants.

Les voyageurs tenaient une place d'honneur dans la grande salle qui servait habituellement de réfectoire et tous les rebelles tenaient à les remercier de leur aide, conscient qu'ils leur devaient pour beaucoup la victoire. Shougo recevait également sa part d'éloge, ses hommes l'acclamant à la moindre occasion, bien qu'il se contentait de répondre d'un sourire et en levant en retour son verre.

Ses pensées étaient principalement tournées vers les voyageurs. Ce qu'il avait vu lors de l'assaut l'avait à la fois impressionné et effrayé. Il avait toujours considéré que les membres les plus redoutable de leur petits groupes étaient Kurogane et Fye, mais Tomoyo s'était révélée en définitive aussi dangereuse que le samourai. Plus inquiétant, Shougo avait eu un aperçut très clair des différents qui les opposaient tous en dépit du fait qu'ils voyageaient ensemble.

Il contempla longuement Tomoyo qui s'était isolée dans un coin et semblait d'humeur maussade. La jeune fille ignorait superbement les rebelles venus la saluer, ou bien répondait d'un reniflement grognon, la mine boudeuse. Loin de s'en inquiéter, ses hommes n'insistaient pas et passaient au groupe suivant constitué de Shaolan, Sakura et Fye. La princesse tenait l'espèce de bestiole blanche sur ses genoux et lançait des regards furtifs en direction de Tomoyo, comme guettant un signe quelconque. L'archéologue, quand à lui, faisait tout son possible pour dérider Sakura, mais semblait passablement déprimé également, pour une raison qui échappait au leader de la résistance. Seul le magicien paraissait de bonne humeur, mais pour l'avoir vu sourire attaché et avec la princesse sur le point de se faire trancher la gorge, Shougo en venait à se demander si son visage n'était pas de toutes manière figé en un sourire éternel, quelle que soit son humeur.

Restait le samourai, lui aussi installé à l'écart. Il avait la mine aussi rébarbative qu'à son habitude, mais adressait des signes de têtes et un sourire bourru chaque fois qu'on venait le féliciter et le remercier. Cela ne surprenait pas Shougo outre mesure, qui avait reconnu en Kurogane un homme d'arme dès leur première rencontre. Pour l'heure, le samourai observait sans retenue Tomoyo, l'air songeur. Et qu'elles que fuent ses pensées, Shougo estima qu'elles n'étaient pas franchement à son goût au vu du pli qui lui barrait le front.

Prenant une décision, Kurogane se leva lentement, prenant son katana et, le posant négligemment sur son épaule, s'avança vers Tomoyo. Sans un mot, il s'assit en face d'elle et la dévisagea avec insistance, l'air d'attendre.

Affectant d'abord de l'ignorer, la jeune fille finit par lui adresser un regard noir, chargé de haine, auquel Kurogane répondit par un sourire méprisant.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-T'es trop jeune pour faire la tête pendant une fête, annonça Kurogane en servant deux verres. Bois un coup, gamine, ça te tuera pas et c'est de circonstance.

Devant le regard méfiant que Tomoyo lui adressait, le samourai éclata de rire.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine, en fin de compte, pas même fichue de savoir quand il est bon de laisser sa mauvaise humeur au placard. Nous avons mit fin à une guerre, aujourd'hui, ai au moins l'air de t'en réjouir.

-Je m'en fiche complètement...

-Ca, je sais, petite, mais c'est pas l'important.

Le samourai but une longue gorgée de son verre et désigna d'un geste la masse de rebelles qui se félicitaient chaleureusement.

-Regarde les... Ils se sont tous battus contre un ennemi cinq fois plus nombreux et mieux armé, pourtant ils ne se sont pas dégonflés et sont revenus vainqueurs. Sans eux, on serait encore en train de chercher cette plume et sans nous, ils se seraient fais massacrés jusqu'au dernier.

-C'est censé m'intéresser? demanda Tomoyo en posant sur les rebelles un regard froid.

-Tu devrais au moins respecter ce qu'ils ont fait et ne pas leur gacher leur fête en donnant l'impression que tu participe à un enterrement, répliqua Kurogane. Tu sais te battre, gamine, pourtant tu n'as pas l'attitude qui va avec...

-C'est pas toi qui est maudit au point de ne plus pouvoir tuer? grogna Tomoyo. Tu va me faire croire que c'est pas pour avoir un peu trop joué de ton sabre?

Kurogane s'accorda un long silence, réfléchissant à sa propre situation.

-C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup tué, dit-il enfin. Mais je n'en respectait pas moins mes adversaires les plus valeureux. Je cherchais à découvrir les limites de ma force et ce n'est qu'en remportant une victoire définitive que j'estimais pouvoir le faire. Mais je n'ai jamais tué par plaisir. Sauf dans ton cas, je dois avouer que j'aurais un plaisir immense à séparer ta tête de ton corps, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu viens me faire tes beaux discours?

-Parce que je t'ai vu te battre. Je t'ai vu dans le bureau de Grosum, répondit Kurogane d'un ton grave. Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'aider Sakura si tu la déteste autant? Après tout, tu n'étais pas emballée jusqu'à ce qu'elle insiste. Sans parler de cette histoire de promesse...

Au regard noir que lui adressa Tomoyo, Kurogane sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible et un sourire narquois s'étala sur son visage.

-Ou tu veux en venir, au juste? s'énerva la jeune fille.

-Dans le bureau de Grosum, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu lui as dis? Que tu te fichais qu'elle vive ou meurt?

Tomoyo le considéra un long moment, le visage fermé, indéchiffrable. Kurogane la dévisagea avec attention, cherchant le moindre indice sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, mais son interlocutrice était un livre hermétiquement fermé.

-Va savoir, répondit-elle d'une voix égale. Quelle importance?

-Regarde la, gamine. Tes paroles l'ont blessée. Que tu ne souhaite pas t'ouvrir à moi, ça m'est égal, mais tu devrai lui exprimer clairement ton opinion à son sujet plutôt que de jouer les girouettes.

Kurogane se leva et fit mine de s'éloigner, mais la voix de Tomoyo le retint.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'en mêler?

Le samourai se tourna à demi vers elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Il est plus facile d'aborder les vérités avec un ennemi qu'un ami, gamine. Tu t'es battue à mes coté, aujourd'hui et je respecte ça. Considère que c'est ma façon de te remercier pour ton aide...

Bien malgré elle, Tomoyo se fendit à son tour d'un sourire en coin.

-Te méprends pas, reprit Kurogane. Je te déteste toujours autant. Un jour, on règlera notre différent de manière définitive...

Tomoyo hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et le samourai s'éloigna. De nouveau seule, la jeune fille médita sur les paroles de Kurogane, son verre intact devant elle. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Sakura qui la regardait avec un mélange de tristesse, de doute et d'espoir. Avec une moue, Tomoyo détourna le regard et observa la fête qui battait son plein.

-

Shaolan finit par abandonner ses tentatives pour rendre le sourire à Sakura. Avec un soupir, il se laissa aller contre sa chaise, passablement déprimé. Lorsque sa princesse avait pris conscience du mépris et du désintérêt de Tomoyo à son égard, l'archéologue s'était pris à espérer que Sakura cesserait de s'intéresser autant à la peste psychotiqueet que tout rentrerai dans l'ordre.

Malheureusement, Sakura semblait refuser de croire que Tomoyo ai put être sincère, se raccrochant à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite et qu'elle avait évoqué lors de leur séparation. Bien que Shaolan soit lui aussi intrigué par cette histoire de promesse, il prennait un soin tout particulier à rabacher qu'il ne s'était surement agit que d'une parole en l'air destiné à se débarassé d'elle.

A son grand énervement, Sakura avait accueillit l'argument avec un regard noir emplit de larmes. Pour couronner le tout, La plume de Sakura lui avait bel et bien rendu quelques souvenirs de son enfance, mais aucun le concernant. Avec amertume, Shaolan sentit une pointe de regret de s'être laissé embarqué dans cette histoire étant donné le prix que cela lui coûtait. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir veiller sur Sakura, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si ces derniers temps, la princesse était pour lui plus une source d'irritation que de réconfort.

-La sorcière des dimensions ne fait pas les choses à moitié, pas vrai? intervint soudain Fye en observant Shaolan par dessus la courbe de son verre.

-J'aimerai que vous ne lisiez pas mes pensées, Fye, répondit Shaolan avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Le magicien éclata de rire et reposa son verre vide sur la table avant de reporter son attention sur l'archéologue.

-Non, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, Shaolan. Dans ton cas, il est d'ailleurs inutile, tes pensées sont affichées sur ton visage!

Le visage en question se rembrunit, n'aimant pas cette idée.

-C'est facile pour vous, dit-il avec un soupçon de colère. Tout ce que vous avez eu à donner pour faire ce voyage fut un simple tatouage... Kurogane a rapidement remplacé son sabre, quand à... l'autre... un bête collier... Moi, j'ai été forcé de renoncer à Sakura.

-Tu penses vraiment que nos... sacrifices n'avaient aucune valeur?

Bien que le sourire de Fye persistait, son regard avait une très légère froideur alors qu'il dévisageait Shaolan. Au bout d'un instant, il tourna ses yeux azurs sur le coté, son expression devenant rêveuse.

-Ce tatouage que j'ai cédé avait à mes yeux autant d'importance que ta relation avec Sakura, Shaolan. Sans lui, je ne suis plus un magicien que de nom. Kurogane est un homme qui à dédié sa vie au combat, je suis certain qu'il attachait une importance égale à l'arme qu'il a abandonné et que jamais celle qu'il porte en ce moment ne la remplacera à ses yeux. Quand à Tomoyo... Je pense qu'il en allait de même pour le collier que la Sorcière lui à prit.

-Vous n'en savez rien, murmura Shaolan bien qu'il détourna le regard, gêné par les paroles de Fye.

-C'est vrai, je ne peux que supposer. Mais tu n'en sais pas plus que moi, pourtant tu te permet de la juger.

-Elle est violente et cruelle! s'enflamma l'archéologue. Cette fille n'a rien à faire parmi nous!

En l'entendant, Sakura posa sur un lui un regard mauvais, puis éloigna sa chaise de la sienne, comme s'il lui suffisait de s'écarter de lui pour se rapprocher un peu de Tomoyo qu'elle surveillait toujours à la dérobée.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu la déteste, Shaolan. Tu l'acceptais plutôt bien jusqu'au réveil de Sakura...

Brusquement, Shaolan se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche en bousculant sans ménagement les rebelles les plus proches qui lui lancèrent au passage un regard étonné avant de s'en désintéresser. Fye le suivit du regard, souriant pour lui-même, puis reporta son attention sur Sakura qui ne semblait pas s'être aperçue du départ de l'archéologue.

-Vous semblez inquiète, Princesse.

Sakura sursauta et se tourna vers Fye, l'air étonnée. Elle baissa ensuite la tête et soupira doucement, caressant la tête de Mokona qui somnolait joyeusement dans son giron.

-Vous pensez qu'elle me déteste vraiment? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est une question intéressante, en effêt... Pour être honnête, je n'en sais absolument rien. Autant Shaolan est un livre ouvert, autant Tomoyo est hermétiquement fermé la plupart du temps.

-Mais pas toujours? insista Sakura avec espoir.

-Hélas, les rares fois où son esprit s'ouvre, je n'y vois rien de très concluant, à mon plus grand regret... Parfois, elle semble apprécier votre compagnie, d'autres non. Je dois admettre que j'ai rarement croisé la route d'êtres aussi ambigüs que notre jeune compagne.

Soupirant de déception, Sakura secoua doucement la tête et sourit faiblement lorsque Mokona agita ses petits bras en marmonnant dans son sommeil.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête commençait tout juste à ralentir, mais les voyageurs décidèrent d'aller se coucher afin de partir assez tôt le lendemain matin. Assise sur son lit, tenant toujours Mokona dans ses bras, Sakura observait Tomoyo qui retirait ses bottes sans lui prêter la moindre attention, hésitant à briser le silence.

L'attitude de la jeune fille au cours de la journée l'avait profondément perturbée. D'abord ravie qu'elle ait évoqué sa promesse, Sakura y avait vu la preuve que Tomoyo n'était pas si froide et insensible à son égard qu'elle le laissait paraître et que Shaolan se plaisait à lui rappeler à la moindre occasion.

Au souvenir du jeune homme, une bouffée de colère envahie la princesse de Clow qui gonfla les joues en adoptant une expression boudeuse. Il avait beau lui répéter qu'ils étaient d'excellents amis, le fait qu'elle ne parvienne absolument pas à se souvenir de lui l'incitait à se méfier. Même après avoir récupéré sa deuxième plume, le visage de Shaolan restait tout sauf familier. Au fond d'elle-même, Sakura se méfiait de lui et de sa manie de toujours reprocher des choses à Tomoyo.

Cette dernière observait Sakura du coin de l'oeil, surprise de voir cette expression qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue auparavant. Son regard se voilà doucement alors que son esprit dérivait et un léger sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. Sakura l'aperçut et son visage passa de la bouderie à un sourire ravi.

-J'étais sûre que tu faisais pas vraiment la tête! s'écria-t-elle avec entrain.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Tomoyo émit un petit son d'impatience et se détourna, se glissant sous les draps et tournant le dos à Sakura. Celle-ci n'était pourtant pas d'humeur à lacher l'affaire si facilement.

-Ce que tu as dis plus tôt, tu ne le pensais pas, pas vrai? insista-t-elle.

-Je dis toujours ce que je pense, répondit Tomoyo d'un ton qu'elle espérait définitif.

-Je ne te crois pas! décréta Sakura. Tu ne m'aurais pas fais cette promesse sinon!

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mourrir. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi...

Sakura parû blessée, mais Tomoyo lui tournait résolument le dos.

-Alors tu me déteste? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix triste.

-Non, je ne ressens ni haine ni amitié à ton égard, c'est tout. Que tu soit là ou non m'importe peu. Maintenant tais-toi, j'aimerai dormir...

Un bruissement lui appris que Sakura s'était également couchée. Quelques instants plus tard, elle perçut des sanglots étouffés. Tomoyo resta un long moment, les yeux grand ouvert, fixant le vide d'un regard vague, sa main crispée sur sa poitrine, où se serait normalement trouvé un pendentif si elle en avait porté un. Finalement, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle glissa dans un profond sommeil.

-

-C'est le matiiiiiiin!

Tomoyo grogna avec mauvaise humeur pendant que Mokona faisait joyeusement du trampoline sur son lit. La jeune fille enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller, luttant contre son envie de cogner sur la fichue bestiole jusqu'à ce qu'elle reste définitivement silencieuse.

Un rire clair lui appris que Sakura s'était également réveillée, mais ne partageait pas son irritation quand à l'attitude puérile de Mokona. Au contraire, il semblait l'amuser au plus haut point.

Ses mains se crispèrent lentement mais sûrement sur le coussin, jusqu'à ce que sa patience atteigne ses limites et son poing ceuillit l'insuportable manju blanc pour l'expédier contre le mur contre lequel il s'écrasa mollement avant de glisser à terre, ses pattes gigotants encore légèrement.

-C'est pas un peu fini ce bazar dès le matin? S'énerva-t-elle en relevant la tête de sous l'oreiller pour promener un regard furieux dans la chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shaolan qui lui lança un regard noir, mêlé d'inquiétude.

-Tu t'es encore levée du pied gauche, lacha-t-il d'une voix mauvaise avant de se prendre une botte dans la figure. Mais t'es malade!

-Et toi, si tu sort pas de suite, c'est mort que tu va finir.

L'archéologue ayant opéré une retraite stratégique des plus prudente, Tomoyo se leva de mauvaise grâce sous le regard fortement amusé de Sakura, assise en tailleur sur son lit, son oreiller dans les bras. Lorsque la peste brune lui lança un regard mauvais, pourtant, elle détourna le regard, son visage prenant une expression attristée et elle se leva pour quitter la chambre, rejoignant ses autres compagnons dans le couloir.

Fye examinait avec un sourire amusé le nez de Shaolan qui laissait échapper un filet de sang que l'archéologue endigait à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'il vit Sakura approcher.

-Tomoyo à encore frappée ? S'amusa-t-il.

Avec un hochement de tête tristounet, Sakura poursuivit sa route en direction du réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Shaolan la suivant du regard, une expression intriguée sur le visage.

-Aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Réfléchit Fye à haute voix, sans pour autant se départir de son fin sourire.

-Bah, j'imagine que l'autre peste l'aura encore envoyé paître, grogna Kurogane. C'est sans importance. Dépéchons nous, j'aimerai bien quitter cette dimension, maintenant qu'on en à finit avec cette plume.

Tomoyo approcha en baillant et leur lança un Mokona toujours inconscient. Shaolan le rattrapa par réflexe et observa la bestiole un bref instant avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille brune.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait? Lança-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua froidement Tomoyo. J'imagine qu'elle est simplement de mauvaise humeur...

-Je te parles de Mokona! Expliqua Shaolan en brandissant le manju qu'il tenait par les oreilles.

-De quoi tu te plains, il a l'air heureux comme tout, s'amusa Tomoyo en voyant le sourire hébété qu'avait gardé Mokona en percutant le mur. Mais c'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiète...

-Quoi?! S'étonnèrent dans un bel ensemble les trois hommes du groupe.

-Bien la première fois que tu me harcèle pas au sujet de ta princesse.

-Toi, en revanche, tu semble t'en préoccuper, fit remarquer Fye.

Tomoyo éclata de rire et désigna Shaolan du pouce.

-Nan, j'ai juste l'habitude que ce crétin m'accuse de tout et n'importe quoi dès que sa princesse à pas l'air de planer sur son petit nuage.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient Sakura pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Kurogane observa longuement Tomoyo, le visage fermé. Il observa ses compagnons durant toute la matiné, restant en dehors de leur conversation, puis un sourire en coin étira lentement ses lèvres durant un bref instant. Fye croisa son regard et haussa légèrement les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis devant l'entrée du batiment, Mokona préparant le prochain saut. Shougo avança dans leur direction et leur serra à tous la main, l'air un peu déçu quand même.

-Dommage que vous ne restez pas, votre aide nous serait précieuse.

-Très aimable à vous, mais nous devons poursuivre notre route, répondit Fye. Bonne chance pour la suite!

-A vous aussi. Et merci pour tout!

Il leva les bras pour protéger ses yeux lorsque Mokona ouvrit le portail dimensionnel. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau son regard sur le petit groupe, il n'en restait plus la moindre trace.

-

-Atterissage réussit! Clama fièrement Mokona en se redressant.

Shaolan soupira en essorant ses vêtements pendant que Tomoyo et Kurogane se disputaient pour décider lequel des deux allait trucider le Manju. Sakura éternua en s'extirpant de la fontaine où ils avaient tous atterrit et frissona sous le vent froid qui soufflait. Tout autour d'eux, des badeaux ouvraient des yeux ronds de voir le petit groupe de voyageur détrempé.

Lorsque les regards se posèrent sur Kurogane qui secouait un Mokona poussant des cris de joie par les oreilles, Tomoyo tirant sur sa veste pour avoir un bout de la saletée infoutue de les poser en douceur et au sec, des cris surexcités montèrent de la foule qui se rua sur le samourai qui ouvrit de grands yeux avant de disparaître sous la marée humaine.

Intriguée par le comportement des locaux, Sakura lança un regard autour d'elle et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Shaolan et Fye cessèrent de s'intéresser au samouraï qui se débatait comme il pouvait pour échapper à la horde déchainée et suivirent son regard pour se figer d'étonnement à leur tour.

Où qu'ils posent leur regard, ils ne voyaient que Kurogane leur adressant un sourire assuré.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila le chapitre suivant, enjoy!

A Melissa: merci pour la review. Et vouais, suis pas sympa avec Shaolan, et ca fait que commencer :p

* * *

Les grognements furieux de Kurogane disparaissaient sous les rires de Sakura et Mokona. Pestant dans sa barbe, le samouraï essora sa tunique en donnant l'impression de vouloir tordre le cou de quelqu'un. Les regards en biais qu'il lançait à Tomoyo laissait clairement entendre qui était ce quelqu'un. Loin de se démonter, la peste brune affichait un petit sourire moqueur pendant que Shaolan secouait la tête en soupirant, déjà fatigué alors qu'ils n'étaient dans cette dimension que depuis une petite dizaine de minutes.

Avec difficulté, ils étaient parvenus à semer la foule en délire qui s'était jeté sur un Kurogane ahuri, l'étape la plus délicate de leur fuite s'avérant de soustraire ce dernier aux griffes de ce qui semblait être ses fans. Tomoyo avait boudé quelques instants qu'on ne l'avait pas laissée régler le problême a coup de dagues, mais la situation du samouraï l'avait rapidement changée d'humeur et maintenant, elle se consolait en se fichant joyeusement de Kurogane.

Le double local de ce dernier semblait être une célébrité des plus populaire, à la grande surprise de Shaolan.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si surprenant dans le fait que je sois populaire? grommela Kurogane entre ses dents, vexé.

-Ce n'est pas ça, répondit très vite Shaolan avec un geste apaisant. Je suis juste surpris que tu existe également dans cette dimension, c'est tout.

-Allons, Shaolan, nous existons tous dans chaque dimension existante. J'imagine qu'il existe quelques exceptions, mais je ne vois rien de surprenant.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna en affichant une petite moue. Cette idée ne l'avait jamais traversé auparavant, mais cela lui paraissait assez logique, finalement. Pourtant...

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais rencontré dans mon monde? s'étonna Shaolan. Si nous existons dans tous les mondes, pourquoi ne nous connaissions nous pas dans ceux-ci?

-Le monde est vaste, Shaolan. De plus, Kurotan connaissait la Tomoyo de son monde, ce qui prouve que ma théorie est exacte.

-Je me passerai bien de croiser d'autres Tomoyo, marmona l'archéologue à mi-voix.

-Bonne idée, tiens, vais organiser une réunion interdimensionnelle avec tous mes doubles, juste pour te faire rager, intervint la concernée avec un regard noir.

Shaolan pâlit à cette seule idée. Kurogane posa sur son épaule une main qui se voulait rassurante, mais qui lui broya à moitié l'épaule tant le samouraï était sur les nerfs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ce que j'en ai constaté jusqu'à présent, deux même personnes issues de deux dimensions différentes ne sont pas si semblable que ça en dehors de l'apparence physique. La Tomoyo de mon monde n'a rien en commun avec cette petite peste vicieuse.

-Qui tu traite de vicieuse?! s'écria Tomoyo en tirant ses dagues. Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu nous reluquer, la petite princesse et moi, ces derniers jours, tu te fiche le doigt dans l'oeil, sabre inclu!

-De quoi?! s'étrangla Kurogane dont la main se crispa encore plus sur l'épaule de Shaolan, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Comme si je pouvais m'intéresser à des gamines comme vous! La seule chose que je te veux, saletée, c'est une mort lente et douloureuse.

-Mais quand tu veux! cria en retour Tomoyo en se ramassant, prête à bondir.

Le samouraï lâcha l'épaule meurtrie de Shaolan et dégaina son propre sabre. Un instant plus tard, les lames s'entrechoquaient avec violence pendant que les deux antagoniste s'affrontaient sauvagement sous le regard médusé et surpris de leurs «amis» qui peinaient à comprendre comment ils en étaient venus si vite aux mains. Enfin, aux armes.

-Du calme! tenta Sakura en voulant s'interposer.

-Non, princesse, laissez les! intervint Shaolan en la retenant par la main. Ils risquent de vous blesser. _Et avec un peu de chance_, ajouta-t-il mentalement,_ Kurogane nous débarassera de Tomoyo._

Son visage avait probablement reflété sa pensée, au vu de l'expression réprobatrice de Fye.

-

Bien plus loin et dans le même temps, un grand homme au court cheveux noirs contemplait la ville au travers d'une immense baie vitrée située au sommet du plus haut bâtiment de la ville, tournant le dos au bureau dans lequel il se trouvait. Un pli soucieux barrait son front et il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de laisser échapper un grognement d'impatience. Il détestait perdre son temps à attendre et ne supportait pas que ses rendez-vous soient en retard, surtout quand il faisait l'effort de se déplacer en personne jusqu'au bureau de la personne concernée...

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, brisant le cours de ses pensées et un homme entra, une serviette sous le bras. Engoncé dans un costume taillé sur mesure, l'homme s'installa derrière son bureau et indiqua un siège à son visiteur qui se détachait de la baie vitrée et de sa contemplation urbaine.

-Navré du retard, Kurogane, un imprévu. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

-Rien de grave, Monsieur? s'enquit Kurogane en se coulant dans le siège tout en faisant attention à ne pas froisser ses vêtements.

-Non, de petites formalitées administratives, rien qui vous concerne.

Kurogane hocha la tête tout en observant son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme aubrun semblait préoccupé, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Le président de la Toya Corp n'était pas du genre à montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

-Mais laissons de coté ces broutilles! Comment va notre superstar? Vous tourniez un film, dernièrement, je me trompe?

-Bien sûr que non, Monsieur, répondit Kurogane avec un rire. Après tout c'est vous qui l'avez produit, comme tous les autres! Et je vais parfaitement bien, merci de vous en soucier.

-Allons, pas de « Monsieur » entre nous, Kurogane! Appelez moi Toya, combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter!

L'acteur hocha la tête en souriant. Il avait toujours du mal à se montrer aussi familier avec un homme aussi important, quand bien même ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour se considérer comme des amis. Des coups furent frappé à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presqu'aussitôt sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, laquelle entra d'un air affairé en consultant plusieurs feuilles administratives, les sourcils froncés.

-Monsieur Toya, on vient de me signaler une émeute dans le centre ville, anonça-t-elle d'entrée. Monsieur Kurogane s'y est rendu sans escorte et...

-Je vous demande pardon? coupa Kurogane. Vous pouvez me répéter ça?

La secrétaire leva les yeux de sa paperasse, les posa sur Kurogane et ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un son, affichant une expression de poisson hors de l'eau. Toya fronça les sourcils en observant Kurogane qui lui rendit un regard incrédule.

-Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais été dans le centre ville sans escorte, Toya! Vous savez bien que je ne ferai jamais rien d'aussi stupide!

-Un imposteur? réfléchit Toya à voix haute. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un voudrait se faire passer pour vous...

Il afficha un sourire amusé devant la mine révulsée de Kurogane à l'idée que quelqu'un OSE l'imiter. Il se leva lentement, sourcils froncés et poings serrés.

-Si j'attrape le crétin qui se fait passer pour moi, il va avoir des nouvelles de mes avocats... Il ne sait pas à qui il à affaire, croyez-moi! Je suis le seul et unique Kurogane...

-Vous ne changerez jamais! s'amusa Toya avec un sourire indulgent. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, il faut décourager ce genre de plaisanteries, c'est mauvais pour les affaires. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un individu quelconque ne ruine votre réputation...

-Mais... mais! C'est impossible! couina la secrétaire, ses neurones se remettant lentement en activité.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés. Elle était d'une paleur extrême, faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseurs plus que jamais.

-Quoi encore? Vous n'écoutez donc pas ce que nous venons de dire? s'enquit Toya.

-Monsieur, vous ne comprenez pas, se reprit la secrétaire. Ce n'était pas simplement quelqu'un imitant Monsieur Kurogane: c'était lui! Regardez plutôt!

Elle extirpa quelque chose de sa pile de feuille et le lança sur le bureau. Il s'agissait d'une photo, montrant l'exacte réplique de Kurogane tenant par les oreilles une sorte de lapin blanc pendant qu'une fille brune tirait sur la manche de sa tunique. Un silence assourdissant s'installa pesamment dans le bureau pendant que les deux hommes regardaient la photo sans faire le moindre geste, pétrifiés.

Un long moment plus tard, ils parvinrent à détacher leur yeux de la photo pour échanger un regard reflétant la même stupéfaction incrédule.

-Quand à été prise cette photo? aboya Toya à l'adresse de la secrétaire qui sursauta.

-Heu... Environ vingt ou trente minutes, Monsieur.

-Quoi?! rugit Kurogane. Mais je suis là depuis presque une heure!

-Vous êtes bien fils unique? demanda Toya avec l'expression de l'homme qui espère que le médecin lui annoncera que cette vilaine tâche sombre sur les radios n'étaient finalement qu'une erreur de l'appareil et pas une tumeur cancéreuse.

-Pour autant que je le sache, oui. C'est impossible, c'est vraiment... moi!

La surprise et l'incrédulité secoua le corps de Kurogane d'un long frisson. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Quelque chose de fort. Du scotch ou du whisky. Une ou deux bouteilles devrait le calmer.

Toya se rembrunit, réfléchissant. N'arrivant à aucune explication satisfaisante en dehors d'un jumeau caché ou d'un clone, et aucune de ces explications n'étant vraiment satisfaisante en soi de son point de vue, il décida d'opter pour une solution moins théorique.

-Trouvez-moi cet homme et ramenez-le sur le champ! ordona-t-il à sa secrétaire. La gamine aussi! Et le lapin! Et n'importe qui d'autre les accompagnant, c'est clair?

-Oui, Monsieur! s'écria la secrétaire avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

-Et je les veux vivant! lui cria Toya au moment où elle franchissait la porte.

-

Une expression concentrée joua sur le visage de Kurogane alors qu'il se dressait face à Tomoyo, le sabre pointé dans sa direction. La jeune fille arborait pour sa part une expression de joie sauvage, ses mains serrant doucement les poignées de ses dagues. L'un comme l'autre perdait du sang via les sillons que leurs armes avaient creusés dans la chair de son ennemi, mais aucune de ces blessures n'était vraiment grave et si la situation persistait, ils ne parviendraient pas à se départager et tuer.

Irrité, le samouraï se rendit compte qu'il peinait à vraiment cerner la force de Tomoyo. Il était plus fort, plus robuste et son sabre avait une plus grande portée, mais la peste était bien plus agile que lui et elle savait parfaitement en tirer avantage.

Sans le moindre signal, Kurogane se fendit et tenta d'embrocher Tomoyo sur toute la longueur de sa lame, mais celle-ci virevolta avec grace et faucha d'un coup de pied les jambes du samouraï qui tomba lourdement sur le dos. Roulant de coté, il parvint à éviter les lames qui fondaient sur lui et balaya l'air de son sabre au jugé, manquant de peu le cou gracile de la jeune fille. Profitant de son retrait pour se relever, Kurogane réfléchit à une stratégie sans quitter Tomoyo du regard, guettant le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle allait passer à l'attaque.

A deux mêtres de là, Sakura se débattait pour échapper à Shaolan qui la retenait difficilement afin de l'empêcher de s'interposer entre les deux combattants.

-Mais ils vont s'entretuer! cria la jeune princesse. Arettez les!

-N'intervenez pas, Princesse, répliqua calmement Shaolan. Qu'ils règlent leur différent une bonne fois pour toute, j'en ai assez de leur attitude.

La main de Sakura le ceuillit au visage et l'archéologue se massa la joue de sa main libre, posant sur la princesse de Clow un regard incrédule. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, jamais elle n'avait levé la main sur qui que ce soit. La chaleur qui lui dévorait la joue s'étendit à tout son corps, le consumant d'un mélange incisif de honte, de rancoeur, de colère et de haine. Il la secoua durement, puis la relâcha comme s'il s'était brulé, honteux de son geste.

-Excusez-moi, Princesse, murmura-t-il, penaud. J'ignore ce qu'il m'a prit...

-Je ne te pardonnerai que quand tu les aura séparés!

-Allons, du calme, intervint Fye en posant une main apaisante sur Sakura, Mokona somnolant joyeusement sur le sommet de son crane. Shaolan n'a pas entièrement tort, vous savez... Tant qu'ils ne se seront pas affrontés, j'ai bien peur que ces deux là ne soient comme deux barils de poudre dans une fabrique d'allumettes.

-Mais si l'un d'eux meurt? demanda Sakura, au supplice, en lançant un regard désespéré en direction de Tomoyo qui évitait de peu de perdre un bras sous un assaut particulièrement violent du samouraï.

Fye secoua tristement la tête, son sourire se teintant d'une tristesse dont ni Sakura, ni Shaolan ne purent déterminer si elle était sincère ou feinte.

-C'est ce qui risque certainement d'arriver, mais au moins nous n'auront plus de problèmes par la suite... Les avoirs tous les deux avec nous est certes très utile, malheureusement c'est tout aussi néfaste.

Sakura le considéra avec des yeux emplis de larmes pendant que le combat se faisait de plus en plus violent. Shaolan croisa les orteils dans ses bottes, espérant que la princesse se résoudrait à l'inévitable et que ce serait Kurogane qui survivrait à l'affrontement.

Un bruit métallique attira leur attention. Le samouraï venait de décocher un coup de pied si violent à Tomoyo que celle-ci percuta le mur avec force, lui coupant le souffle, et ses dagues lui échapèrent des mains.

Avec un rictus de triomphe, Kurogane leva son arme.

-Non!

Le corps de Shaolan se figea d'horreur lorsqu'il vit Sakura se précipiter en avant et sauter au cou de Tomoyo, la protégeant de son propre corps. Il ferma les yeux en détournant le visage quand le sabre s'abbattit, incapable de faire un mouvement, attendant autant que redoutant le cri de douleur qui ne tarderai pas.

Qui ne va plus tarder...

Qui ne viens toujours pas.

Risquant un coup d'oeil, il vit que la lame s'était arrêtée à deux centimètres du dos de la princesse. Tomoyo semblait tout aussi choquée, ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules pendant que Sakura sanglotait dans ses bras.

Soudain, son regard s'embua et des larmes dévalèrent à son tour ses joues, bien que son visage restait figé. Kurogane observa les deux jeunes filles un bref instant avec gravité, puis parla.

-Ecarte toi, gamine...

Le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de Tomoyo, Sakura secoua la tête avec obstination.

-Ne soit pas stupide et met toi sur le coté, que je sépare enfin sa tête de son corps! cria Kurogane.

Bien que son corps trésaillit sous le ton menaçant, la jeune fille refusa d'obéir.

-Tu est prête à mourir pour elle? demanda plus calmement le samouraï.

Sans lâcher Tomoyo, Sakura tourna la tête vers Kurogane, l'observant du coin de l'oeil et lui adressant un regard déterminé. Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur Shaolan qui se rappela comment se déplacer. Il voulut se précipiter sur Sakura, mais Fye le retint par le bras.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Ne t'en mêle pas.

-Lâchez-moi! cria Shaolan avec colère. Il va la tuer!

Mais la prise de Fye resta aussi solide qu'un étau de fer. L'archéologue se débattit, en vain, pendant que le magicien observait la scène avec un intérêt poli, comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théatre particulièrement intéressante.

La pointe du sabre de Kurogane s'avança vers le visage de Sakura qui frissonna de peur, mais ne bougea pas, toujours aussi déterminée. Au moment où l'acier allait toucher la joue de la jeune fille, une main se referma sur la lame, stoppant sa progression.

-Ca suffit, lança Tomoyo d'une voix enrouée. C'est entre toi et moi, laisse la en dehors de ça!

-C'est elle qui s'en mêle, je te signale, répliqua Kurogane avec un sourire mauvais. C'est son choix de mourir à ta place! Je croyais que tu t'en moquait?

Tomoyo lui lança un regard de haine si intense que le samourai dut mobiliser toute sa volonter pour rester impassible.

-Alors? C'est bien toi qui disais te moquer qu'elle vive ou meurt, non?

Avec un cri de rage, Tomoyo repoussa brutalement Sakura de coté tout en écartant la lame et percuta de plein fouet le samouraï. Kurogane chancela, mais se reprit et saisit Tomoyo à la gorge, son sourire s'élargissant.

-Enfin... soupira-t-il. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment...

Il ramena son arme en arrière, posant la pointe sur l'estomac de Tomoyo qui tentait en vain de lui faire lâcher prise. Sakura voulut se précipiter à nouveau, mais Shaolan l'intercepta, ayant finalement échappé à la poigne de fer du mage qui s'amusait visiblement de tout ce bazar.

-Que personne ne bouge! hurla une nouvelle voix.

Surpris, le groupe de voyageur constata que plusieurs hommes et femmes en uniforme s'étaient approchés et pointaient sur eux des armes à feu.

-Monsieur Kurogane, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir lâcher Mlle Tomoyo et de lâcher votre arme, reprit l'homme qui les avait interpellé. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai des ordres que je compte bien suivre...

Kurogane émit un grognement d'impatience, mais baissa son arme, au grand soulagement de Sakura et à la déception de Shaolan. Il lança un regard dégoutté à Tomoyo avant de la lâcher durement sur le sol. La jeune fille toussa en se massant la gorge, puis se remit difficillement sur pied et retourna chercher ses dagues pendant que Kurogane rengainait son sabre.

Les nouveaux venus se détendirent sensiblement, mais gardèrent leurs armes en position de tirs tant que Tomoyo n'avait pas à son tour remit ses lames au fourreau. Seulement alors ils abaissèrent leurs arme et l'homme de tête approcha, quoique prudemment.

-Merci de votre coopération, Mr Kurogane. Je suis désolé de vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances, croyez-moi...

Dans son dos, ses hommes approchaient en lui lançant des regards admiratifs, voire plus pour les « hommes » de sexe féminins. Kurogane fronça les sourcils, laissant l'adrénaline retomber. Il commençait déjà à regretter de n'avoir pas achevé la gamine malgré tout.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez? demanda-t-il d'un ton laissant clairement entendre qu'il valait mieux une meilleure raison qu'une envie d'autographe pour justifier l'interruption.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, nous avons reçut l'ordre de vous escortez, vous et vos compagnons, au siège de la Toya Corp, expliqua l'homme en saluant.

-Toya? répéta Shaolan.

A son expression, tout le monde devina que le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, bien que cette découverte ne semblait surprendre que les extra-dimensionnaux.

-C'est ça. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous avons fais venir des véhicules pour vous amener sur place.

-Et si nous refusons? lança Tomoyo avec mauvaise humeur.

-Croyez bien que nous préférerions ne pas voir cette eventualité, répondit avec sérieux leur interlocuteur. Malheureusement, dans cette éventualité, nous serions contraint d'avoir recours à la force...

Tous manquaient clairement d'enthousiasme, nota Kurogane. Fye approcha, son éternel sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, et posa une main sur son épaule, s'attirant des regards outrés et jaloux de la petite troupe armée.

-Allons, nous n'avons aucune raison de résister, pas vrai Kuropon?

-Kuropon?! glapirent les femmes de la troupe, ainsi que quelques hommes qui firent aussitôt genre de n'avoir rien dis sous les regards étonnés de leur collègues.

-En effet, admit Kurogane.

Profitant de ce que Shaolan suivait la discussion avec un air hébété, Sakura échappa à son étreinte et se précipita vers Tomoyo pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Celle-ci évita son regard et se détourna d'elle avant de trébucher, à bout de forces. Ignorant ses protestations, Sakura lui prit le bras qu'elle passa par dessus ses épaules et l'aida à suivre les autres qui se faisaient guider vers les véhicules.

-Je peux marcher!

-Tu es blessée! protesta Sakura.

-Je t'ai rien demandé! s'énerva Tomoyo. Pourquoi tu ne me fiche pas la paix une bonne fois pour toute!

-Parce que tu es mon amie ! cria Sakura, à bout de nerfs, elle aussi.

Tomoyo lui lança un regard en coin, troublée par cet éclat inhabituel chez la jeune princesse.

-Tu pourrai me laisser le choix, quand même... bougonna-t-elle.

-Nan, répondit Sakura avec une moue malicieuse, très contente d'elle.

Dans leur dos, Shaolan suivait en silence, les poings crispés. Non seulement Kurogane n'avait pas été fichu d'achever Tomoyo, mais en plus Sakura semblait s'être rapprochée encore plus de la peste brune. Pour couronner le tout, il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir tenu le mauvais rôle aux yeux de sa princesse.

Tout était de leur faute, songea-t-il amèrement. A Tomoyo pour accaparer l'attention de SA Sakura, à Kurogane pour ne pas être capable de tuer une simple jeune fille et à Fye pour lui mettre des batôns dans les roues. Il détestait avoir ces pensées, mais plus le temps passait, plus elles lui venaient facilement.

Les deux camionettes noires étaient marquées du logo de la Toya Corp. Le même qui était cousu sur les uniformes de leur escorte. Les membres de celle-ci leur intima de monter à bord et ils s'exécutèrent, s'installant sur les banquettes pendant que le chauffeur démarrait le véhicule. Ils l'entendirent également demander une assistance médicale à l'arrivée.

Les blessures de Kurogane étaient nombreuses, mais toutes superficielles, tout comme celles de Tomoyo. Le samouraï observa cette dernière sans retenue, puis un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres lorsque la jeune fille lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas tuée, il avait gagné. Ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre. Mais il savait également que jamais Tomoyo ne le lui pardonnerait et qu'elle se vengerai à la première occasion. Pour l'heure, néanmoins, il savourait sa victoire.

A sa grande surprise, c'était de loin celle qui lui procurait le plus de satisfaction depuis qu'il avait entamé sa vie de combattant.

-

D'une main légère, Toya reposa le combiné de son téléphone et se tourna vers Kurogane, l'air grave, mais satisfait.

-Ils sont en route, annonça-t-il. Mes hommes sont persuadés qu'il s'agit bel et bien de vous...

L'acteur se renfrogna, visiblement contrarié par cette méprise.

-Apparemment, ils sont blessés, reprit Toya en se levant pour faire face à la baie vitrée.

Il promena son regard sur la ville, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-Grièvement? s'enquit Kurogane.

-Pas trop, à ce qu'on m'a dis. Je suis curieux de savoir de quoi il retourne, pas vous?

-Oui...

Le son de sa voix interpela Toya qui se tourna pour lui faire face. L'acteur avait joins ses mains devant son visage et observait sans vraiment le voir le bureau. Son expression était particulièrement sombre, mais Toya ne s'en étonna pas. Apprendre que l'on avait un sosie si parfaitement semblable que la plupart des gens ne faisaient pas la différence devait être une sensation troublante.

-

Les camionettes s'engagèrent dans le parking souterrain du building à petite allure. A l'intérieur, les voyageurs dimensionnels gardaient le silence, attendant de voir qui et pourquoi on les avait amenés jusqu'ici. Encadré par des hommes en arme n'était pas l'idéal pour discuter de leur situation, aussi gardaient-ils leurs idées pour eux.

En plus, ni Kurogane, ni Tomoyo n'étaient d'humeur a discutailler en ce moment.

Le samouraï s'était rembruni. Passé la satisfaction de sa victoire, il lui était revenu en mémoire que Tomoyo avait également bien faillit le tuer dans la dimension précédente, ce qui signifiait que techniquement, ils étaient à 1 partout. Il avait tenté de se convaincre que cette fois là ne comptait pas, vu qu'il n'était pas armé, mais il avait obscurément conscience que c'était un argument bien maigre.

Ce qui le travaillait, c'était sa petite voie intérieure qui lui serinait qu'à leur prochain affrontement, il n'était pas assuré de gagner. C'était une sensation étrange. Jusqu'à ce jour, chaque fois qu'il avait vaincu un adversaire sans le tuer, il avait toujours obtenu une écrasante victoire impliquant clairement qu'il était bien meilleur que son adversaire et que tout combat ultérieur n'amènerait qu'un résultat similaire, avec mort en option pour l'inconscient.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à une personne capable de lui résister et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Qu'il s'agisse d'une adolescente n'arrangeait rien. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme macho, mais bon... Il lui fallait admettre que sa fierté en prenait un coup quand même.

De plus, il revoyait sans cesse l'ombre de la Tomoyo de son monde depuis leur affrontement. Ses paroles résonnaient dans son crane avec insistance: « Tu découvrira ce qu'est la vraie force, Kurogane ». Etait-ce de cette peste qu'elle parlait? Etait-il possible que sa Tomoyo ait prévu la présence de cette gamine?

Autant de question auquelles il comptait bien apporter des réponses aussitôt qu'il serait de retour dans son monde.

De son coté, Tomoyo avait renoncé à éloigner Sakura qui insistait pour commencer à soigner ses plaies, trop épuisée et perturbée pour s'obstiner. Et puis, elle devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable de s'abandonner aux bon soins d'une autre personne soucieuse de sa santé, pour changer.

Son combat contre Kurogane s'était avéré plus épuisant mentalement que physiquement. Tomoyo était en proie à tant de questions qu'une sourde migraine lui battait inlassablement les tempes, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Sa seule certitude était qu'elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle voulait.

Un petit cri de douleur lui échapa quand Sakura épongea une coupure plus profonde que les autres avec son mouchoir, la faisant sursauter.

-Fais un peu attention, grogna la peste brune alors que la princesse de Clow la regardait avec surprise.

-Depuis quand es-tu si douillette? s'amusa Sakura avant d'éclater de rire. Je t'ai à peine touchée!

-N'empêche que ça fais mal, bougonna Tomoyo avec une adorable moue boudeuse qui arracha des sourires autour d'elle.

Fortement amusée, Sakura reprit ses soins en prenant garde de ne pas trop la faire souffrir, intérieurement très contente de voir que Tomoyo ne la repoussait plus.

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça le chauffeur.

Les camionettes s'immobilisèrent et Tomoyo laissa Sakura la soutenir avec juste quelques grognements pour la forme. Shaolan les suivit, maussade, Fye marchant à ses cotés en tenant Mokona dans ses bras. La bestiole s'était réveillée en cours de route et boudait parce que personne ne l'avait réveillée alors qu' il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ils s'entassèrent dans un ascenseur, la majorité de leur escorte les abandonnant à contrecoeur. Les trois personnes restante ne cessaient de dévorer Kurogane du regard, ce qui mettait ce dernier mal à l'aise et lui donnait envie de leur cogner dessus. Il était de toutes façons trop fatigué lui aussi pour mettre cette idée séduisante en pratique, payant également son tribu au combat et à l'adrenaline. Il était plus robuste que Tomoyo, mais la peste lui avait donné bien plus de fil à retordre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

De fait, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussé, il poussa une gueulante de rigueur lorsque des infirmières tentèrent de l'installer dans un fauteuil roulant, mais finit par rendre les armes et à s'y asseoir en affectant de dissimuler son soulagement par un masque de mépris.

Tomoyo protesta avec la même intensité, mais abandonna la partie presqu'aussi vite. En revanche, personne ne s'était attendue à ce que Sakura prenne la suite, insistant pour pousser elle-même Tomoyo dans les couloirs en dépits des réserves des infirmières qui la croyaient aussi blessée que les deux autres au vu du sang qui maculait ses vêtements.

-Fichez lui la paix, c'est mon sang qui la recouvre, intervint Tomoyo d'une voix lasse, coupant cours aux protestations.

Finalement, Tomoyo fut poussée par une Sakura radieuse que la brune ai pris son parti pendant qu'une infirmière poussait à vide le troisième fauteuil en grommelant dans sa barbe. Cinq minutes plus tard, Sakura boudait avec un soin tout particulier parce que les infirmières avaient refusées net qu'elle soigne elle-même Tomoyo, cette dernière ayant même pris le parti des blouses blanches cette fois-ci.

Certaines infirmières boudaient tout autant que Sakura. Toutes celles qui ne s'occupaient pas de rafistoler Kurogane, en fait. Elles ne cessaient de lancer des regards noirs et envieux aux chanceuses tout en recousant Tomoyo, qui menaça de leur faire avaler leurs aiguilles si jamais elles ne se concentraient pas un peu mieux.

-Si tu m'avais laissée faire, t'aurais pas à t'inquiéter! lança Sakura dans son coin.

Elle avait récupéré Mokona et boudait avec lui. C'était quand même toujours mieux à deux. Ca apportait un soutien boudesque réconfortant et si jamais la bouderie faiblissait, on pouvait se remotiver l'un l'autre.

-Si, mais pas de la même manière, répliqua Tomoyo avec un sourire en coin.

De son coté, Kurogane subissait les attentions des infirmières dans un silence gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'extasie sur lui, mais d'un coté, les regards assassins que les jeunes femmes lançaient à Tomoyo n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Elles n'avaient pas appréciées d'apprendre que c'était la brune qui était responsable de ses blessures.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur une jeune femme rousse vêtue d'un tailleur bordeau et tenant une liasse de document à la main.

-Alors, vous en avez encore pour longtemps? demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Mr Toya est impatient de les...

Elle se figea en voyant Kurogane. La ressemblance était encore plus frappante en vrai qu'en photo. C'était le même visage, la même expression, la même façon de la regarder en soulevant un sourcils avec cet air mi-étonné, mi-méprisant chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'embarassant, ce qui arrivait très souvent en sa présence.

Secouant la tête, elle ferma la bouche dans une tentative de paraître moins cruche et reporta son attention sur Tomoyo. Un petit cri lui échappa.

-Mlle Tomoyo? Que vous est-il arrivée, vous êtes blessée?

-Elle me veut quoi, la rouquine? grogna la concernée en la voyant s'approcher avec l'intention évidente de la palper dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Je te préviens, tu me touche, je te mord! Et je plaisante pas!

La secrétaire ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, imitation parfaite d'un poisson en train de se noyer.

-Mais... Que vous est-il arrivée, Mlle Tomoyo? Vous êtes malade?

-Elle va très bien, lança une voix polaire dans son dos.

Sursautant, la secrétaire se retourna pour voir une Sakura aux joues gonflées, visiblement pas contente du tout, la bouderie oubliée à l'instant où la rouquine s'était approchée de Tomoyo. Shaolan roula des yeux avec lassitude en voyant sa princesse s'interposer entre la secrétaire et une Tomoyo qui semblait à deux doigts de faire un massacre.

-Pfff, elle exagère... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Tu trouve? Pour ma part, je pense qu'elle a la même attitude envers Tomoyo que toi envers elle. C'est amusant.

Shaolan s'étrangla de rage, provoquant un élargissement du sourire de Fye.

-

Après bien des demandes, explications, ordres et finalement menaces en tout genre, la secrétaire de Toya parvint à convaincre les infirmières que les deux blessés ne l'étaient pas tant que ça et pouvaient bien se rendre, sans attendre inutilement coincé dans un lit, au bureau de Mr Toya qui les attendaient tous avec impatience.

Ils s'entassèrent donc à nouveau dans l'ascenseur qui entama son ascencion du building, la secrétaire observant avec fascination un Mokona qui boudait à présent que sa camarade de bouderie ne boudait plus avec lui, ce qui n'était pas franchement très sympa de sa part. Pour faire bonne mesure, il s'était réfugié dans les bras de Shaolan, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'insistance de la bestiole avant de se renfrogner lorsque celle-ci lui expliqua d'un ton boudeur que c'était parce qu'au moins, il était sûr que Sakura ne viendrait pas l'embêter.

-C'est vraiment un drôle de lapin, remarqua la secrétaire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un lapin, répondit Shaolan. En fait, c'est...

Il s'interrompit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire: à savoir pas grand chose.

-Heu, en fait je sais pas trop ce que c'est, acheva-t-il d'un ton piteux.

-Dans ce cas, qui vous dis que ce n'est pas un lapin? contra la secrétaire. Il en a les oreilles! Pis il est aussi mignon qu'un lapin!

-Mokona est pas un lapin! piailla le concerné en agitant ses bras. Mokona est Mokona, c'est tout!

Tomoyo poussa un soupir de lassitude, laissant la rouquine gagater sur Mokona. Elle avait hate d'arriver à destination, n'aimant décidemment pas les ascenseurs. Surtout quand il lui fallait y rester aussi longtemps. Elle se rendit soudain compte que Sakura lui tenait le bras tout en fusillant du regard la secrétaire.

La peste brune fit une tentative pour récupérer son bras, mais cela ne fit qu'inciter la princesse à se rapprocher d'elle. Résignée, Tomoyo ferma les yeux.

Abandonnant pour un moment un Mokona qui préférait finalement se faire cajoler plutôt que de bouder, la secrétaire se pencha vers Shaolan.

-Dîtes moi... Qui est cette jeune personne au bras de Mlle Tomoyo? murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? demanda en retour Shaola, méfiant.

-Oh, et bien elle semble ne pas beaucoup m'apprécier, j'ai l'impression.

Le visage de Shaolan s'assombrit et il lança un regard noir en direction de Tomoyo.

-Ce n'est rien, elle est juste... perturbée, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. N'y faites pas attention.

La secrétaire voulut répondre, mais un son clair précéda l'ouverture des portes et tous descendirent avec plus ou moins de soulagement. Ils se trouvaient dans un hall bien éclairé et richement décoré, procurant une sensation d'aise à quiconque y restait plus de trois minutes. Quelques divans d'aspect confortable laissaient entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une salle d'attente et un bureau se dressait non loin d'une double porte d'aspect solonelle. Une femme blonde y était assise et salua la secrétaire d'un geste joyeux de la main avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en voyant Kurogane.

-Mais qu'est ce que... commença-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-C'est rien, coupa la secrétaire sans grande conviction.

Elle ouvrit les portes et mena le petit groupe de voyageurs à l'interieur.

-

Si l'antichambre avait parut luxueuse, ce n'était rien en comparaison du bureau dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer. Où que l'on y pose le regard, ce n'était qu'opulence et objets inestimables. Même la moquette qui recouvrait le sol respirait la facture salée. Le mur opposé à l'entrée avait été abattut et remplacé par une immense baie vitrée donnant une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le panorama qui retenait l'attention des personnes présentes. C'était Kurogane. Les deux Kurogane. L'un vêtu d'un ample kimono de samouraï et tenant son sabre sur l'épaule, partiellement couvert de pansements et bandage. L'autre vêtu d'un costume amidonné, dépourvut d'arme, mais qui portait tout de même un stylo dans la poche de poitrine de son veston.

Les regards passaient de l'un à l'autre et tous se demandaient ce qu'il se passeraient si jamais ils entraient en contact. Tomoyo, pour sa part, espérait une désintégration totale des deux modèles. Le Kurogane du cru était nettement plus pâle que celui issu d'un autre monde. A voir son expression, il venait de voir un fantôme. Sauf que le fantôme en question était son portrait craché.

-Je crois qu'une explication s'impose, dit enfin Toya d'une voix blanche. Quelqu'un en possède une?

-Bien sûr, répondit Fye en souriant largement. C'est très simple, en fait, vraiment très simple.

-J'espère surtout que votre explication est valable, intervint le Kurogane local. Quelle est cette mascarade? Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est vraiment de...

Il s'interompit soudain, son regard venant de se poser sur Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo?! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici, avec ces gens?

-Hé ho! Parle moi sur un autre ton, toi! rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton qui présageait rien de bon pour son entourage. Je suis d'humeur massacrante et comme dirait l'autre, un Kurogane en vaud un autre pour ce qui est de me passer les nerfs...

« L'autre » en question fit mine de saisir son arme, mais se ravisa, estimant que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'heure pour un autre affrontement. Son double paraissait sous le choc, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il réprima son envie d'effacer de son visage cette expression stupide à coup de poings. Il répugnait autant à l'idée de se frapper lui-même que de se voir attifé de la sorte.

-L'explication, s'il vous plait? intervint Toya qui sentait une violente migraine arriver à grande vitesse.

-Nous venons d'une... pardon, de quatre dimensions différentes de celle-ci, expliqua aimablement Fye.

Un silence de mort suivit sa déclaration.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur Fye qui souriait d'un air parfaitement décontracté, voire même amusé par l'expression incrédule des trois natifs de cette dimension. Ses compagnons de route attendaient simplement de voir la suite des évênements et même Mokona était silencieux, chose très rare lorsqu'il était réveillé et ne boudait pas. Encore qu'il arrivait à bouder sans silence.

-Dimensions... Vous avez bien dis des dimensions? répéta Toya avec incrédulité.

-C'est exact. Au sein de notre petite troupe, seuls Shaolan et Sakura sont originaires du même monde.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes venus faire ici? Et comment?

-Navré, mais ce sont nos affaires, répondit Fye dont le sourire s'accentua. Nous ne comptons pas rester ici indéfiniment, soyez au moins assurés de cela. Maintenant, si vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici?

Toya commença à protester, mais renconça en voyant les mines déterminées des étrangers. De plus, son Kurogane semblait le prendre nettement moins bien que lui et affichait un teint légèrement verdatre. Quand à sa secrétaire, il semblait que les quelques neuronnes qui fonctionnaient encore chez elle avaient finalement rendu l'âme.

-Et bien, vous aurez peut-être remarqué que Kurogane... Enfin, ce Kurogane là, ajouta-t-il en désignant la version en costume, est une célébrité?

-Hélas... fit le samouraï d'une voix sombre.

-Nous avons appris que Kurogane. Qu'un Kurogane se trouvait dans le centre-ville et avait provoqué une émeute. Etant donné que j'étais justement en sa compagnie, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une autre personne et nous voulions en savoir plus. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous seriez originaire d'autres dimensions...

Il posa sur eux tous un regard calculateur, puis un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vraiment fascinant. Vos mondes sont différent de celui-ci, j'imagine?

-En effet, intervint sombrement Shaolan. Vous êtes également différent du Toya de mon monde.

La nouvelle sembla surprendre Toya qui haussa les sourcils.

-J'existe dans votre monde? Il faudra que vous me parliez de mon double, jeune homme! Mais ça peut attendre. Peut-être puis-je vous être utile?

Le Kurogane du cru se réveilla soudain et fusilla Toya du regard.

-Une petite minute, vous comptez les aider?

-Et pourquoi pas? s'enquit Toya.

-C'est un imposteur! cria l'acteur en pointant un index furieux sur son double.

-Techniquement, c'est vous, s'amusa Toya. Donc pas vraiment un imposteur, mais je saisis l'idée. Et j'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas là par hasard...

-En fait, si, intervint Tomoyo.

Devant la mine des deux hommes, elle enfonça le clou avec un sourire sauvage.

-Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a nous, on ne serait pas venus ici, mais on choisit pas la destination, donc si, c'est un hasard tout ce qu'il y a de plus hasardeux et franchement, je doute qu'on trouve ce que l'on cherche dans cette dimension.

-Tomoyo... gronda Fye avec un sourire pendant que les locaux s'indignaient, visiblement vexé dans une fibre patriotique inter-dimensionnelle jusqu'ici insoupsonnée. Ne faites pas attention à elle, messieurs, Tomoyo à son petit caractère.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard si chargé de mépris qu'il aurait été changé en pierre s'il ne s'en était pas fichu comme de son premier sort raté.

-Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, on ferait mieux de faire ce qu'on doit faire et de passer à la prochaine dimension. Je supporte pas celle-ci...

-Enfin bref, coupa Toya qui commençait a avoir la sensation qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser la petite brune poursuivre dans cette voie. Si jamais nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider et donc ne pas trop retarder vos voyages, ajouta-t-il avec un regard éloquent vers le Kurogane acteur, n'hésitez pas!

Shaolan fit une petite moue pendant que Fye remerciait Toya. Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, le double de son Roi ne lui inspirait pas la même confiance que la version de son monde. Il était sans nul doute un homme de pouvoir, mais ne semblait pas être l'équivalent du Roi, ce qui le perturbait quand même un peu beaucoup. De même que voir ce Kurogane en costume faisait tâche dans le décor.

Il ne lui vint pas un seul instant à l'esprit que c'était peut-être eux qui faisaient tâche dans le décor du point de vue des habitants de cette dimension.

-

Le véhicule était d'un tel luxe que les voyageurs interdimensionnels s'y sentaient tout sauf à leur place. A l'exception de Mokona qui ne cessait de gambader partout en s'extasiant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Le Kurogane acteur poussa un grognement de dédain au moment même ou son double samouraï faisait de même et les doubles se fusillèrent du regard sous les sourires amusés.

Bien qu'ils ne leur avaient rien expliqué quand à ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans leur dimension, Toya avait insisté pour leur apporter toute l'aide possible et avait commencé par ordonner à l'acteur de les loger chez lui, balayant les protestations a coups d'arguments bien sentis et asséné à l'écart des oreilles extra-dimensionnelles.

A commencer qu'au moins, le double de l'acteur n'irait pas se balader en ville n'importe comment en lui pourrissant sa réputation.

Première conséquence de son abandon, sa limousine était remplie de types louche dont un qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Il s'était inquiété de leur blessures, également, mais n'avait récolté qu'un regard noir de la part de son double et de Tomoyo. Il avait donc décidé que pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, l'ignorance restait la meilleure option, au moins pour le moment.

Ensuite, son chauffeur privé ne cessait de lancer des regards stupéfait aux deux doubles, ce qui se ressentait sur sa conduite. Il en était déjà à deux feux rouges marqués de justesse. Par chance, ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau à destination et les voyageurs purent s'extraire avec soulagement du véhicule pour voir une immense villa se dresser devant eux.

-Y en a qui s'ennuie pas... grommela Tomoyo en clignant des yeux sous la lumière vive de l'après-midi.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter, annonça l'acteur sans le moindre enthousiasme. Essuyez-vous les pieds avant d'entrer, merci.

-A coup de pieds dans le...

-C'est un bel endroit, en effêt, coupa Fye pendant que Sakura plaquait ses mains sur la bouche d'une Tomoyo furieuse tout en affichant un sourire d'excuse un rien crispé.

Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement de la peste brune et suivit un des Kurogane dans le salon avant de se figer d'horreur, un froid mortel s'insinuant dans ses veines. Il se pinça le bras, mais la douleur qu'il ressentit l'obligea à admettre qu'il n'était pas en plein cauchemard et qu'il devait se faire à l'atroce réalité.

Tomoyo, assise dans un divan, regardait les nouveaux venus d'un air étonné.

-Argl! couina-t-il d'une voix aigue.

-Un problème, Shaolan? demanda Fye en entrant à son tour.

L'archéologue se contenta de pointer un doigt tremblant d'horreur sur la Tomoyo qui clignait des yeux avec surprise en voyant tout se monde. Un magnifique sourire fleurit soudain sur ses lèvres et elle se leva d'un bond pour accourir dans leur direction.

-Papa! lança-t-elle joyeusement avant de se jeter au cou du samouraï.

Un silence lourd de menaces et de promesses de morts s'abbatit avec la délicatesse d'un hachoir de boucher sur une cote de boeuf particulièrement récalcitante. Le Kurogane extra-dimensionnel luttait difficilement avec son instinct qui lui hurlait de découper la brune qui l'avait visiblement confondu avec son propre double pendant que la peste brune s'était figée dans un rictus dément à mesure que toute l'horreur de la situation la pénétrait: dans ce monde, elle était la fille de l'autre tache.

Ce qui suivit fut un chaos sans nom qui necessite un découpage pour une meilleure compréhension globale de l'action. Nous avons donc un Fye au sourire amusé qui retient difficilement un Kurogane samouraï de massacrer la Tomoyo qui s'accroche à son cou, laquelle viens de s'apercevoir de la présence d'une autre Tomoyo et la fixe avec un air d'incrédulité totale; un Shaolan qui se tape la tête contre le mur le plus proche dans l'espoir optimiste que la présence d'une autre Tomoyo n'est que le fruit de son imagination surmené et qu'en cognant assez fort, il l'extraira de son esprit; une Sakura dont le regard ne cesse d'aller d'une Tomoyo à l'autre tout en empêchant la Tomoyo extra-dimensionnel de faire un massacre général pour ne plus voir son propre visage afficher cette expression qu'elle avait en se précipitant sur ce qu'elle tenait pour son père, ainsi que faire disparaître tous les témoins de la scène; et un Kurogane acteur qui se pince l'arrête du nez en songeant que c'est vraiment une journée pourrie et qu'il aurait mieux fait de se casser les deux jambes plutôt que de mettre un pied dehors. Ajoutez à cela des cris de rage, des menaces de morts, des demandes d'explications, le bruit répétitif d'un crane rebondissant sur un mur et mélangez le tout.

Sans oublier bien sûr un Mokona surexcité.


	8. Chapter 8

NdA : Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours sur ce qu'on écrit

Et bonne année 2007 a toutes et a tous :

* * *

Deux jours avaient passés. Shaolan était présentement confortablement installé dans un divan et observait Sakura et Tomoyo qui discutaient avec entrain tout en câlinant un Mokona aux anges qui bondissait de l'une à l'autre pour réclamer toujours plus de calins. Shaolan s'autorisa un sourire en les voyants tous les trois et se détendit. 

La Tomoyo de ce monde était radicalement différente de celle qui voyageait avec eux. En fait, c'était son opposé. Gentille, joyeuse, toujours prête à s'amuser et détestant les armes. Sakura et elle étaient devenues amies très vite, ce qui avait rassuré Shaolan sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Probablement parce que cette Tomoyo ne risquait pas à tout moment de faire du mal à Sakura dans un accès de violence aussi soudain qu'irraisonné, supposa-t-il. Sakura ne lui prêtait toujours pas beaucoup d'attention, mais au fond de lui, Shaolan estimait que ce n'était désormais qu'une question de temps, à présent que l'autre Tomoyo n'exerçait plus son influence néfaste sur Sakura.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

Au cours de ces deux derniers jours, Tomoyo... Enfin, celle qui voyageait avec eux, pas celle qui caressait Mokona; Tomoyo, donc, avait passé très peu de temps avec Sakura, qui semblait lui préférer cette nouvelle Tomoyo moins capricieuse et cinglée.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Bon, ce n'était pas non plus parfait, Sakura ne lui était toujours pas retombée dans les bras, mais comparé au calvaire qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici, l'amélioration était de taille. Shaolan songeait que rien ne pourrait gâcher cette belle journée ensoleillée.

-Reviens ici, espèce de magicien à la manque!

-Hyuuuu, Kuropon, quelle énergie dès le matin!

Fye entra en courant dans le salon, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres et un Kurogane très en colère aux basques. Il bondit avec agilité par dessus le divan, saluant les deux jeunes filles d'un geste de la main avant de disparaître par la porte. Kurogane s'empara d'un vase très lourd et fit mine de l'expédier à la nuque du blondinet, mais Tomoyo lui sauta sur le dos.

-Fais pas ça, papa! Papa va être furieux si tu lui casse! s'écria-t-elle avec un rire joyeux.

-J'suis pas ton père! beugla Kurogane, le bras toujours levé.

-Vous êtes mignons! lança joyeusement Fye depuis le couloir.

-Toi, viens te battre si t'es un homme! hurla le samouraï. Et toi descend de mon dos avant que je m'énèrve!

Tomoyo éclata de rire et rejoignit Sakura qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Pestant et grognant, Kurogane reposa le vase et se laissa tomber à coté de Shaolan.

-Quel est le problème avec Fye? demanda celui-ci.

-Ce crétin m'a envoyé un seau d'eau à la tête pour me réveiller...

-Ah? Pourtant vous n'êtes pas trempé, s'étonna Shaolan.

Kurogane posa sur lui un regard las.

-Tu crois vraiment que je me laisserais surprendre comme ça?

-Alors pourquoi vous lui en voulez?

-Question de principe!

-Il a quoi à hurler dès le matin, lui? grommela Tomoyo.

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea soudain. La peste brune regardait le samouraï avec un mépris et une envie de meurtre évident, regard que ce dernier lui rendait sans se faire prier. Shaolan soupira. Depuis que le samouraï avait manqué la tuer, Tomoyo le supportait encore moins et réciproquement.

-On s'est levée du mauvais pied? demanda la Tomoyo de cette dimension avec un sourire amusé.

Son double lui lança un regard mauvais.

-T'ai pas parlée, alors boucle la... grogna-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

La jeune fille fit une moue contrite.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'en veut autant?

-Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, répondit Shaolan.

-Tu exagère! intervint Sakura.

-Vous ne faites pas exception, Princesse...

Le regard mauvais que lui lança Sakura le fit soupirer. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, peu désireux de voir les progrès effectuée par la jeune fille réduit à néant. La Tomoyo locale les regarda l'un et l'autre, puis se fendit d'un petit sourire entendu.

-Au fait, Mokona, tu n'as toujours rien trouvé? demanda soudain Shaolan, préférant détourner la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant.

-Trouvé quoi? s'enquit joyeusement la bestiole avec un grand sourire.

Un silence lui fit brievement écho, tous regardant Mokona d'un air médusé, puis Kurogane bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa le manju par les oreilles pour le secouer brutalement.

-Tu te fiche de nous, ou quoi? Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on cherche dans cette foutue dimension, andouille?

-Vous allez lui faire mal! s'inquiéta Sakura, bien que les couinement de joie de Mokona indiquait qu'il y prenait plutot du plaisir.

-Je m'en fous complètement, ce maudit manju a perdu deux jours! DEUX JOURS! hurla Kurogane, qui commençait à en avoir plus que marre. Si ça se trouve, on pourrait déjà être partit, mais môssieur Mokona préfère se faire papouiller plutôt que faire son boulot!

-Allons, du calme, tempéra Tomoyo en essayant d'attraper Mokona que Kurogane secouait de plus en plus fort. Ce n'est pas si grave, vous n'êtes pas si pressé que ça, quand même? Moi je suis plutôt contente que vous restiez, vous savez!

Le samouraï jeta Mokona contre le mur et saisit Tomoyo par le bras avec rage, lui lançant un regard assassin. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur et Sakura bondit sur ses pieds, inquiète.

-Ferme-là, gamine! Pour ton information, tu es la double des deux personnes que je hais le plus dans toutes les dimensions, alors arrête de me prendre pour mon double ou tu vas le regretter !

-Kurogane, du calme! s'écria Sakura en tirant Tomoyo hors des griffes du samouraï.

Ce dernier se détourna et quitta le salon avec pertes et fracas. Shaolan poussa un léger soupir. Il se disait qu'il aurait peut être mieux fait d'intervenir, mais une part de lui même l'en empêchait, lui répétant qu'il s'agissait de Tomoyo. Le fait que ce soit une autre Tomoyo ne semblait pas entrer en ligne de compte.

Sakura fit asseoir Tomoyo qui se massait le bras avec une grimace de douleur. Elle semblait choquée, mais indemne. La princesse de Clow releva tout de même sa manche pour lui examiner le bras. Pendant ce temps, Shaolan récupérait Mokona qui se plaignait que le mur lui avait fait mal.

-Tout le monde est méchant avec Mokona, bouda-t-il. Tomoyo aussi m'a lancé contre un mur...

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! s'écria Tomoyo en sursautant.

-Elle parle de Tomoyo, la renseigna Sakura. Je veux dire celle qui voyage avec nous. Ton bras ne semble pas cassé, mais tu vas avoir un bleu, ajouta-t-elle.

-Merci, tu es vraiment gentille.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Sakura et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Surprise, Tomoyo la prit par l'épaule et se pencha vers elle.

-J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Tu m'as dis merci... répondit Sakura d'une voix tristounette, paraissant sur le point de fondre en larme.

Tomoyo la considéra avec surprise, puis lança un regard en direction de Shaolan dans l'espoir qu'il lui explique le pourquoi du comment, mais pour ce qu'elle en voyait, il pataugeait autant qu'elle.

-Tomoyo ne m'a jamais dis merci, poursuivit Sakura. Chaque fois que je me suis occupée d'elle, elle ne m'a jamais rien dis de gentil...

-Oh... Elle n'est pas très gentille, alors, dit Tomoyo qui avait décidément du mal à se faire au fait qu'il y avait une autre Tomoyo et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle.

-Pourquoi elle est pas aussi gentille que toi? demanda Sakura avec de grosses larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Parce que c'est une peste, intervint Shaolan qui voyait une ouverture et comptait bien saisir la balle au bond. Je vous ai déjà dis qu'elle ne méritait pas que vous fassiez autant d'effort pour vous entendre avec elle. La Tomoyo de ce monde le mérite déjà plus! Oubliez là, Princesse, vous avez une Tomoyo bien plus amicale.

La concernée hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son double avait bien pu faire, mais elle était bien décidée à remonter le moral de Sakura. Celle-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'ame.

-Mais je veux être son amie, moi...

-Et pourquoi?! cria Shaolan qui commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre toujours la même chose. Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous attirer autant chez cette tueuse complètement cinglée!

-J'en sais rien, moi! répondit Sakura en se mettant à pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Je veux juste être son amie, c'est tout...

Tomoyo la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter, tout en adressant un regard réprobateur à Shaolan qui se calma. Il s'approcha de Sakura et s'accroupit en face d'elle.

-Exc...

-Vous en faites du bruit, bon sang! s'exclama Tomoyo en entrant dans le salon.

En voyant une Sakura éplorée versant de grosses larmes dans les bras de son double, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive encore?

-C'est ta faute! beugla Shaolan en lui fonçant dessus pour la saisir par le col de sa tunique.

Il la relacha aussitôt en sentant quelque chose de très pointu lui piquer l'estomac.

-Commence pas, toi, je suis pas d'humeur... Et c'est toujours ma faute avec toi, donc bon...

-Tu devrais venir t'occuper d'elle, intervint Tomoyo avec un regard éloquent pour Sakura qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps contre son épaule.

La peste brune la considéra un long moment, puis fit une très légère grimace et se détourna.

-Tu t'en occupe très bien toi-même, lança-t-elle avant de repartir sous le regard médusé de son double.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'adossa au mur et pencha la tête légèrement sur le coté, le regard dans le vide. Inconsciemment, sa main remonta vers sa poitrine, comme pour saisir un pendentif qui n'y était plus.

Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Pas besoin d'amis. Et surtout pas d'elle.

Seulement...

Non! Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les autres. Elle ne devait compter que sur elle même, sinon...

Le visage de Tomoyo se durcit à mesure que ses pensées se faisaient plus fermes. Pourtant, une étrange lueur qui n'y était pas auparavant brillait au fond de son regard.

-

La ville ressemblait assez à celle qu'ils avaient quittés dans la dimension précédente, les ruines en moins. Les habitants n'avaient pas la même expression terrifiée devenue si familière à Kurogane et ils prenaient leur temps, sans rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

C'était une nette amélioration, de son point de vue.

Ils avaient également la manie de lui sauter dessus à vue.

Ca, c'était une très grosse dégradation, toujours de son point de vue.

Sentant qu'il allait faire un massacre s'il restait enfermé une minute de plus, Kurogane avait décidé de partir faire un tour, malgré que son double leur ai expressément recommandé de ne pas bouger. Instruction qu'il avait parfaitement ignoré. Déjà qu'il obéissait à peine à la princesse Tomoyo de son monde, c'était pas pour commencer à obéir à un de ses double, qui était tout sauf un homme de guerre pour ce qu'il en avait vu.

Du moins pas un vrai, corrigeait-t-il mentalement avec un reniflement de dédain. Le Kurogane local était, selon ses propres thermes, la superstar de films d'actions la plus célèbre et adulée de cette dimension.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'avait pas tant exagéré que ça.

Il avait réussit à se faire discret le temps de s'éloigner de la villa de son double, mais à mesure que la distance grandissait, il s'était relaché, oubliant que s'il décorait les trois-quarts des affiches placardées en ville, ce n'était pas que pour faire joli.

Du coup, il se retrouvait encerclé par un troupeau de fans qui le suppliaient de leur signer des autographes, de leur serrer la main, voire, pour certaines fans que Kurogane trouvait particulièrement dérangées, de leur faire un bébé, là, tout de suite, sur place.

Il avait bien évidemment emmené son sabre avec lui, mais aussi tentant que ce soit, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'utiliser sur la bande de malades qui l'entourait avec limite la bave aux lèvres. Dans son état d'énervement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir suffisamment se contrôler pour ne pas tuer et il avait toujours cette foutue malédiction sur les épaules.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ses fans étaient persuadés qu'il était en costume pour tourner un film et ne cessaient de discutailler de choses auquel il ne comprenait rien à rien. La plupart n'arrêtaient pas de pointer sur lui des espèces de machins rectangulaire qui faisaient du bruit, mais qui semblaient inoffensifs. Juste que ça l'énervait encore plus.

-Mais laissez-moi passer, bon sang! cria-t-il par dessus les cris hystériques de la horde. Non, j'ai pas envie de signer votre bout de papier! Ni votre soutien gorge! Non mais vous êtes pas bien? La décence, ça vous dis rien? Mais lache-moi, toi! Lache, je te dis!

Repoussant des mains un peu trop baladeuses à son goût, Kurogane se déplaça en crabe dans l'espoir de trouver une issue, mais la situation semblait très mal engagée.

-Mais vous allez me foutre la paix, bordel ?! s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu me veux, toi? Et mon poing dans la figure, tu le veux? Ah bah si ça peut te faire plaisir, hein!

S'ensuivit un cri de douleur, aussitôt suivit d'un:

-Vous avez vus, il m'a touché! Kurogane m'a donné un coup de poing et pas à vous!

On dit souvent qu'il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte. Dans le cas présent, c'est le premier poing qui coûte. Encore que pas tant que ça, en fait. Kurogane rechignait rarement à en venir aux mains, surtout dans l'état nerveux qui était actuellement le sien.

A défaut d'autographe, il distribua avec générosité des coups à quiconque s'approchait d'un peu trop près de lui et il se fraya ainsi un chemin à l'écart.

Le pire, c'est que la foule en délire semblait aimer ça...

Dimension de cinglés, songea Kurogane.

-

Dans sa villa tout ce qu'il y avait de plus luxueuse, Kurogane entra dans son salon pour retrouver un Shaolan qui observait un Mokona donnant tous les signes d'une constipation.

-Alors, tu y arrive? demanda Shaolan, une nuance inquiète dans la voix.

-J'essaie, mais ça viens pas, répondit Mokona d'un ton navré.

-Vous faites quoi? demanda Kurogane, qui se demandait s'il tenait vraiment à connaître la réponse.

Shaolan cessa de s'intéresser à Mokona pour tourner son regard vers l'acteur et lui adressa un sourire poli.

-Il cherche... ce que nous sommes venus chercher, expliqua-t-il.

-Je vois, répondit Kurogane qui ne voyait pas vraiment, mais avait pour principe de faire comme si. Et où sont vos amis?

Réfléchissant, Shaolan énuméra en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Sakura est partie avec Tomoyo dans sa chambre. Enfin, votre Tomoyo, pas la n... celle qui voyage avec nous, se reprit-il. Je sais pas trop ce qu'elles sont parties y faire, mais votre fille avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste. Fye s'est enfermé dans votre bibliothèque, malgré qu'il la trouve assez peu fournie. Tomoyo doit rôder quelque part, mais tant que c'est loin de moi ou de Sakura, ça me convient. Quand à Kurogane, l'autre, pas vous, j'imagine qu'il rôde à l'opposé de Tomoyo.

L'acteur s'assit à coté de Shaolan, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quel est le problème avec Tomoyo, exactement? La votre, pas ma fille, précisa-t-il avec une grimace. Je ne me ferai jamais à cette histoire de double... Le mien ne semble pas beaucoup l'apprécier, d'ailleurs, et vous non plus...

-Elle est violente. Très. Evitez la autant que possible...

-Mais pourquoi?

Shaolan lui rendit un regard vide.

-Pourquoi est-elle aussi violente? insista Kurogane. Il y a sûrement une raison, non?

-Aucune idée, répondit Shaolan.

La question le surprenait. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de tenter de comprendre les raisons à la façon d'être de Tomoyo. Il lui suffisait de savoir qu'elle était une folle psychotique et que Sakura se portait bien mieux loin d'elle.

-

Sakura recula jusqu'à ce que le mur lui coupe toute possibilité de retraite. Cherchant une issue du regard, elle se rendit compte que sa situation n'était pas bonne du tout et qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence aucune échapatoire.

La situation s'annonçait mal. Très mal. On pouvait même dire qu'elle était critique.

A moins que...

N'ayant plus aucune autre solution, Sakura eut recours à la technique ancestrale du regard de chiot battu mignon tout plein, garanti de faire fondre les coeurs les plus durs. Une des 108 technique secrètes de Mokona que le Manju lui avait enseignée pour passer le temps.

-Pas de ça avec moi ! dit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire tout en brandissant une robe a fanfreluche. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira très bien!

Résignée, Sakura rendit les armes et prit la robe avant de s'eclipser derrière le paravent. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue de la robe, les mains croisées devant elle et regardant ses pieds avec un sourire gêné. Tomoyo battit des mains en riant.

-J'étais sûre que ça t'irais ! s'extasia-t-elle. A croire qu'elle a été faite pour toi !

-Je croyais que c'est toi qui l'avais faite ? s'étonna Sakura.

-Bien sûr !

Tomoyo prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne, posa l'autre sur son front et se fendit d'un sourire enchanté.

-Mais tu m'as certainement inspirée au delà des dimensions, Sakura ! Notre rencontre était prédestinée, j'en suis sûre et certaine !

Amusée malgré elle, Sakura émit un petit rire. Pourtant au fond de son coeur, elle songeait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aurait tout donnée pour entendre ces paroles de cette autre personne. Et que ce soit précisément _elle_ qui les prononce était un mélange d'ironie et de cruauté qui lui serrait le coeur.

De l'autre coté de la porte, une autre Tomoyo était adossée au mur, la tête penchée sur une épaule et une expression mélancolique sur le visage. Les rires de Sakura et de son double lui parvenait au travers du mur, quoiqu'un peu étouffés.

Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était énervée sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et ça la mettait en rage. Elle détestait quand tout devenait aussi compliqué en elle. Mais ça arrivait malheureusement trop souvent quand on laissait d'autres personnes entrer dans sa vie, même de manière aussi distante.

Tout était si simple, songea-t-elle avec une moue. Il n'y avait qu'elle et le reste du monde. Et le reste du monde lui était hostile. Rien ne comptait que sa propre personne et sa survie. Et elle avait finit par comettre une erreur. Une grave erreur...

Poussant un léger soupir, Tomoyo posa une main légèrement tremblante sur son front et ferma les yeux. Elle avait payée le prix fort cette erreur, elle ne devait surtout pas la répéter. Elle s'arma d'une froide détermination, mais quelque chose en elle oposa une résistance farouche.

Au prix de bien des efforts, elle parvint à étouffer cette petite voix solitaire et à l'enfermer de nouveau dans la prison de son coeur.

A nouveau, des rires fusèrent depuis la chambre de _l'autre_. D'un mouvement rageur, Tomoyo se redressa et s'éloigna dans le couloir, concentrant ses pensées sur un objectif tout simple.

Kurogane...

-

Essoufflé et les vêtements passablement froissés, voire déchirés par endroit, Kurogane cessa de courir pour reprendre son souffle, les mains appuyées sur les genous.

Il avait finalement réussit à semer cette bande de malades complètement cinglés qui vénérait l'andouille qui lui servait de double dans cette Dimension de dégénéré. Finalement, quitter la villa n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. C'était même complètement stupide...

-M'sieur !

Sous le coup de la surprise, le samouraï fit un bond de trois mètres avant de se retourner en faisant mine de dégainer son sabre. Il se figea en voyant un gamin de six ou sept ans qui le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Jurant entre ses dents, il se détendit et relâcha son arme en se foutant mentalement de grand coups de pieds dans l'arrière train pour s'être laissé surprendre par un moutard.

-Tu m'veux quoi, toi ? grogna-t-il.

-Pourquoi que t'es habillé tout bizarrement, m'sieur ? demanda le gosse.

-C'est pour ça que tu me dérange, espèce de sale môme ?! beugla un Kurogane très fatigué et très énervé.

La lèvre inférieure du gamin se mit doucement à trembler pendant que ses grands yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Puis il se mit à pleurer à plein volume, effrayé par le méchant monsieur tout rouge qui lui criait dessus.

Se prenant le visage dans une main, Kurogane poussa un soupir à fendre l'ame et tapota l'épaule du gosse de son autre main.

-Allez, du calme, petit... j'te paie une glace si t'arrête de chialer, ça te va ?

Le gamin se calma si sec et se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Super, m'sieur !

Kurogane eut soudain l'impression de s'être fait avoir en beautée.

-

Shaolan conservait un sourire poli, bien que le reste de son visage semblait vouloir s'en détacher et partir loin, le plus loin possible du Kurogane local.

Depuis maintenant une heure, il lui racontait sa vie. Comment il s'était lancé dans le métier d'acteur, comment il avait galéré des années à jouer des rôles minables dans des pubs débiles avant de faire la rencontre qui allait changer sa vie et grâce à laquelle il allait devenir LA star de cette Dimension : Toya.

Et depuis 55 minutes, Shaolan luttait contre une envie de dormir des plus tenaces. S'il avait été un peu moins poli... Disons comme Kurogane -enfin, l'autre Kurogane, hein, pas celui-là. Ben, il l'aurait envoyé bouler en lui disant qu'il en avait rien a faire de sa vie, ce qui aurait été parfaitement vrai.

Et s'il avait été comme Tomoyo -là encore celle qui les suivait malheureusement à travers les dimensions, pas la toute gentille du coin- ben il aurait cédé à l'envie dévorante de lui taper dessus avec la table jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise, puis lui filer quelques coups de plus, histoire d'être sûr.

Seulement voilà, il était Shaolan et son père lui avait toujours répété que c'était pas poli de ne pas prêter une oreille attentive aux gens quand ils parlaient et que ça l'était encore moins de leur dire en face le fond de sa pensée. Si Shaolan n'avait rien contre prêter une oreille attentive en temps normal, pour cette fois il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir la prêter en la séparant du reste de son corps qui aurait du coup pu se livrer à une activité autrement plus intéressante.

Comme aller voir ce que faisait Sakura, par exemple.

Nan parce que bon, la Tomoyo du coin était bien sympa, mais il avait un coeur à reconquérir, lui, et c'était pas en la laissant enfermée toute seule -ou du moins sans lui- qu'il allait faire des progrès dans ce sens.

Bref, en ce moment, Shaolan regrettait d'être Shaolan et d'avoir été bien élevé.

La politesse, c'est bien joli, mais des fois qu'est ce que c'est lourd...

Une Tomoyo entra en coup de vent, interrompant le monologue de l'acteur, au grand soulagement de Shaolan. Lequel fut frappé d'horreur en s'apercevant que c'était la peste et qu'il éprouvait bel et bien de la reconnaissance envers elle.

-Tout va bien ma chérie ? demanda Kurogane, oubliant qu'il existait deux versions de sa fille et qu'il avait du coup une chance sur deux de faire une très grosse boulette.

Pas assez horrifié pour oublier les reflexes élémentaires de survie, Shaolan se tassa sur le divan, les bras croisées sur la tête et espérant qu'il échaperait au carnage. Il n'était pas lâche, mais il avait vu la tronche que tirait Tomoyo. En l'occurence, sa réaction n'était pas de la lâchetée, mais du bon sens.

Avant même de comprendre son erreur, Kurogane se retrouva avec quelque chose de très froid et de très tranchant contre la pomme d'Adam. L'ennui, c'est qu'il avait envie de déglutir. Il se retint comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

Le visage de Tomoyo n'avait rien de comparable avec celui de sa fille. Jamais sa Tomoyo n'avait eu une telle expression de rage, de haine et de démence. Le pire que sa fille lui avait servit en matière de visage de type « pas contente » était une adorable moue boudeuse.

Là, les lèvres de cette Tomoyo étaient retroussées en un rictus carnassier qui n'évoquait même pas un sourire, même en y mettant toute la meilleure volontée du monde, et qui dévoilait des dents serrées au point que l'on avait l'impression d'entendre les grincements. Les yeux de la jeune fille brûlaient d'une telle soif de sang que Kurogane sentit son corps devenir tout flasque, tétanisé par la haine que dégageait Tomoyo.

S'efforçant de ne plus respirer, il attendait autant que redoutait le moment ou il sentirait le métal lui ouvrir la gorge. Pourtant, après ce qui lui parut une éternité mais qui n'avait en fait duré que quelques petites secondes, Tomoyo le repoussa avec brutalité, indeme.

-Où il est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Aucune idée, répondit Kurogane.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait la jeune fille, mais il était sûr que l'avouer ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Et puis, techniquement, c'était la vérité. Il ignorait de qui elle parlait, donc il ignorait également sa position géographique. Logique.

Avec un grognement de chat furieux, Tomoyo se détourna et quitta le salon, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à Shaolan qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Jamais encore il n'avait vue Tomoyo dans un état pareil.

Ils restèrent figés encore une bonne minute après que la jeune fille ait disparue, puis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-Bon sang ! souffla Kurogane. Elle est vraiment...

-Oui... approuva sombrement Shaolan. Je vous l'avais bien dis...

-Mais de qui parlait-elle, au juste?

-Surement de Kurogane. Enfin, pas vous, votre double, précisa inutilement l'archéologue.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir ? demanda l'acteur qui se tâtait prudemment la gorge, des fois que sa tête lui tomberait sur les genous.

-Certainement pas du bien, répondit Shaolan avec une grimace. Bon sang, si jamais elle le trouve, ça va être violent...

-Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient se battre ?

Shaolan posa sur Kurogane un regard qu'il réservait habituellement aux fous. Ce type vient de passer à deux doigt de se faire trancher la gorge et il se demande s'il est possible que Tomoyo cherche la bagarre, couina une petite partie de son cerveau.

-Je pense que c'est envisageable, répondit-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, fixant toujours l'acteur comme s'il était contagieux.

-C'est vraiment dommage que personne n'ait filmé ça, c'était vraiment intense ! Je suis sûr que j'aurais trouvé le moyen de caller la séquence dans mon dernier film !

Shaolan poussa un gémissement. Une soudaine envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche l'envahissait.

S'il avait été moins poli, il aurait cognée celle de Kurogane contre le mur. Ca l'aurait soulagé tout pareil, voire plus, et en bonus, c'est pas lui qui aurait écopé d'une migraine carabinée.

Y a vraiment des jours où on envie les gens pas sympa...

-

Dans la bibliothèque bien maigre de la villa, Fye releva la tête du livre qu'il lisait et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Hyuuuu... souffla-t-il.

-Quoi, quoi ? Piailla Mokona en sautant sur le livre.

-Tu sais où est passé Kuropon, Mokona ?

La bestiole se pencha à moitié sur le coté, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mokona devrais pouvoir le trouver facilement, Fye.

Le magicien prit le manju dans sa main, referma le livre avec un claquement sec puis le remit soigneusement à sa place.

-alors fais-le, tu sera mignon.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! cria Mokona en agitant ses bras. Mais pourquoi, Fye ?

-Parce que ce serait gentil de me rendre ce service, ce qui te rendrait mignon.

-Non, pourquoi tu veux trouver Kuropon ?

Fye quitta la bibliothèque tout en tenant Mokona, souriant avec douceur, visiblement amusé par quelque chose que lui seul pouvait sentir.

-Parce qu'il va se faire tuer, Mokona, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

-

-Aie !

Sakura secoua son doigt avec une petite grimace douloureuse, puis l'examina. Une petite goutte de sang grossissait au bout de son index. Elle le mit dans sa bouche pour le suçoter, les larmes aux yeux.

-Fait attention, s'amusa Tomoyo qui tenait plusieurs échantillons de tissus de couleurs et motifs variés.

-Ca fait mal ! se plaignit Sakura en lançant un regard mauvais à l'aiguille qui la nargait en pendouillant au bout du fil accroché à son morceau de tissu.

-C'est pour ça que je t'avais dis de mettre le dé à coudre, Sakura, répliqua Tomoyo avant de brandir ses bouts de tissus avec enthousiasme. Alors, lequel tu veux ?

Après un bref examen, Sakura fit une petite moue indécise.

-Ben... tu n'aurais rien de moins... bariolé ? Je pense pas que ça lui irai...

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Tomoyo tout en regardant ses échantillons.

Soudain, elle se tapa le poing dans la main et bondit pour farfouiller dans une armoire. Elle en ressortit un rouleau dont elle tira une longueur de tissus pour le brandir vers Sakura avec un « Tadaaaaaaaaaaam ! » retentissant.

-Heu... Tomoyo ?

-Oui ?

-C'est... Rose.

-Mais c'est très joli le rose ! s'exclama Tomoyo. Je suis sûre que ça lui ira parfaitement bien !

Sakura soupira. Le problème n'était pas tant de faire quelque chose qui lui irait. Ca c'était la partie facile. Nan, la grosse difficulté, c'était de faire quelque chose qui lui plairait et qu'elle accepterait de porter.

Ce qui limitait le choix aux couleurs sombres et sans froufrous, dentelles, plumes et bariolages en tout genre.

Bref, autant dire que ça éliminait 98 des réserves de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo marchait dans les rues de la ville. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait exactement, mais elle savait que ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle était en chasse. Sa proie serait forcément au bout du chemin.

Sa rage l'aveuglait complètement. Elle ne voyait pas les regards étonnés qu'on posait sur elle. Les badaud s'immobilisaient pour la suivre du regard, une expression étonnés sur le visage. La fille de Kurogane ne sortait jamais de la villa, sauf pour se rendre à son école sous bonne escorte. La voir marchant seule dans la rue était impensable.

Mais quelque chose dans l'expression de la jeune fille les empêchaient de se jeter sur elle pour avoir des autographes comme ils l'auraient fait en temps normal. Aussi aveuglés qu'ils étaient par leur révérence envers Kurogane et tout ce qui le concernait, ils sentaient obscurément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas creuser la question s'ils souhaitaient rester en un seul morceau.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Tomoyo se serait sûrement demandée comment elle parvenait à savoir où se trouvait sa proie. Mais en l'occurence, elle ne s'inquiétait pas du comment ni du pourquoi. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle savait.

Un sourire sauvage étira soudain ses lèvres. Il était tout proche...

-

Assis à l'intérieur d'un café, Kurogane regardait avec mauvaise humeur le gamin qui baffrait sa glace. Toutes les personnes présentes le contemplait avec cette admiration débilitante qui lui tapait tant sur le systême, mais il devait reconnaître que la célébrité avait ses petits avantages. Comme se faire offrir la glace vu qu'il s'était rendu compte un peu tard qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Du moins pas qui soit accepté dans cette dimension.

Mais toutes ces bonnes femmes qui le regardait d'un air attendrit l'énervait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si extraordinaire dans le fait de filer une glace à un moutard pour qu'il arrête de chialer ?

La clochette de la porte tinta joyeusement dans son dos, brisant le fil de ses pensées. Une sensation glacée l'envahit et il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Plongeant sous la table, il la renversa entre lui et la source de son soudain malaise, s'attirant des cris de protestation du gamin et du reste de la clientèle.

Avec un bruit mat, une lame se planta dans le bois, la pointe transperçant la table. Kurogane l'observa un bref instant et sut tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il se redressa lentement, étirant ses muscles tout en affectant un air décontracté.

-Bon sang, gamine, t'en a jamais assez ?

-Fais moi plaisir et meurt en silence...

Kurogane baissa les yeux sur Tomoyo et si son visage resta impassible, une foule de questions se pressèrent dans son esprit. La peste psychotique arborait un masque de rage démente qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

Et elle pleurait.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune autre issue, Kurogane dégaina son sabre sans un mot, sous les regards héberlués des clients du café.

-Cette fois, personne ne viendra nous interrompre, tu le sais, gamine... dit-il d'une voix très calme.

-Je sais.

-Je suis plus fort que toi.

-Je sais...

Mauvais, ça, songea Kurogane. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état, mais qu'elle admette sa supériorité ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait l'habitude d'une Tomoyo bravache et grande gueule. A la voir, elle semblait n'avoir plus rien à perdre.

Un éclair de compréhension jaillit soudain, à l'instant même ou Tomoyo se jetait sur lui, toutes lames dehors.

Et merde ! fut sa dernière pensée.


	9. Chapter 9

Et vla la suite, encore merci pour les ptites reviews.

* * *

L'air parfaitement détendu, les bras croisés sur la nuque et un sourire aux lèvres, Fye courait à grandes enjambées à travers les rues de la ville. Mokona se tenait sur sa tête, s'amusant visiblement de la cavalcade, bien qu'il criait de temps à autre des indications au magicien.

Derrière eux venaient Shaolan et Kurogane. L'acteur semblait de très mauvaise humeur, et pas seulement parce qu'il se retrouvait à courir en pleine rue sans sa garde rapprochée.

-Si jamais votre copain a foutu ma réputation en l'air, ca va barder ! grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Je lui avais dis de pas quitter la villa !

-Hyuuu, Kurotan n'aime pas beaucoup obéir aux ordres, j'en ai bien peur. Par où, Mokona ? ajouta Fye alors qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement.

-Par là ! s'écria la bestiole en tendant son petit bras sur la droite.

Ils se remirent en route, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Kurogane avait proposé de prendre une voiture, mais Fye avait refusé, affirmant que s'ils allaient trop vite, Mokona risquait de ne pas avoir le temps de les guider. Shaolan avait la sensation qu'il y avait une autre raison, mais ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer le sourire du magicien. Et puis, songeait-il tout en courant, avec un peu de chances, le temps qu'ils arrivent, Kurogane aurait réglé son compte à la fichue peste...

En fait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Fye l'avait entraîné dans la balade. Il se fichait royalement du sort de Tomoyo, ne s'inquiétait pas pour Kurogane qui savait quand même se défendre et aurait de loin préféré profiter de l'absence des autres pour aller passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec Sakura, histoire de voir s'il parvenait à lui rafraichir un peu la mémoire.

Seulement, Fye avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il vienne. Enfin, il l'avait pris par le bras et traîné dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à courir de lui-même. Tout en courant, Shaolan lança un coup d'oeil au magicien qui le précédait. Il semblait ne jamais vouloir se mêler des histoires entre Kurogane et Tomoyo. Il n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt lorsque le samouraï avait voulut tuer la peste brune quelques jours plus tôt. Alors pourquoi se précipiter maintenant ?

-Mekyo !

-Un problème Mokona ?

Fye cessa de courir et attrapa la bestiole blanche pour mieux la voir. Contrairement à son habitude, il ouvrait de grands yeux et semblait agité.

-La plume, la plume ! brailla-t-il joyeusement. Mokona à trouvé la plume de Sakura !

-Quoi ? Où ça ? demanda Shaolan.

-Pas très loin d'ici.

-Allons-y ! s'écrira l'archéologue, ravi.

Il manqua s'étrangler quand Fye l'attrapa par le col. Toussant et se massant la gorge, Shaolan lança un regard noir au magicien qui posait sur lui un regard tranquille, souriant doucement.

-Nous devons retrouver Kurotan et Tomoyo, Shaolan. La plume peut attendre.

-Pas question ! La plume passe avant le reste ! Laissez-les s'entretuer, je vois pas où est le problème !

Bien qu'il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer Shaolan, quelque chose dans l'expression de Fye suffit à faire reculer le jeune homme comme s'il avait reçut un coup.

-Dans ce cas, séparons-nous et j'irai chercher la plume pendant que vous allez trouver Kurogane et... l'autre, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard. Je vois pas pourquoi nous devrions y aller tous...

-C'est une proposition acceptable, approuva Fye. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas la mettre en application.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, tu va avoir besoin de Mokona pour trouver la plume. Et moi je vais avoir besoin de lui pour trouver nos amis. Nous ne pouvons courir qu'un lièvre à la fois, Shaolan, et contrairement à ce que tu affirme, la plume passe après. Et je suis sûr que Sakura serait de mon avis.

Soupirant, Shaolan se vit contraint d'admettre qu'il avait raison, bien qu'il ne prit pas la peine de l'en informer à voix haute. S'il ramenait la plume à la princesse, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle lui demanderai pourquoi il ne s'était pas interposé entre Kurogane et Tomoyo plutôt que de le remercier...

-Bon, finissons-en alors...

-Heu... Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire de plume ? demanda Kurogane.

-Pas le temps, lança joyeusement Fye en repartant à fond de train, un Shaolan grognon sur les talons.

-

La tension était palpable, l'atmosphère électrique. Deux volontées s'affrontaient et l'une comme l'autre était bien décidé à ne pas céder. Sakura passa à l'attaque avec une violence qui lui était inhabituelle.

-Non !

-Si !

-Je te dis que non !

-Mais c'est mignon !

-Oui mais non quand même !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Nononononononononononon !

-Sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisi !

A bout de souffle, Sakura et Tomoyo interrompirent leur argumentaire d'une profondeur et d'une pertinence rarement égalée. Entre elles reposait le responsable de l'affrontement : un morceau de dentelle blanche.

-

La clientèle du café s'était réfugiée à l'abri du comptoir ou égaillée dans la rue, mais sans partir trop loin, la curiosité et l'incrédulité l'emportant presque sur la peur. Kurogane, leur star planétaire que tous aimait, la droiture et la bonté incarnée, affontait avec violence sa fille, Tomoyo, que tous tenait pour la plus adorable et la plus gentille des jeunes filles existante.

Seulement, pour le moment elle avait surtout l'air d'un animal enragé. Les tables étaient renversées, brisées et l'une d'elle avait traversée la vitrine de l'établissement avant de s'encastrer dans la vitre d'une voiture. Le sol autrefois soigneusement ciré était couvert de débris de bois, de verre, de céramique, de reste de nourriture ou de boisson et de sang.

Kurogane glissa en arrière en tenant son sabre d'une main, l'autre plaquée sur une blessure profonde à son épaule droite, qui ralentissait ses mouvements. La situation était vraiment mauvaise, estima-t-il. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne parvenait pas à tenir tête à Tomoyo. Sa rage l'aveuglait au point qu'elle prenait des risques insensés dans le seul but de l'abattre.

Et elle était bien plus rapide que dans son souvenir. Plus rusée, aussi. Avec un sourire sauvage, Tomoyo donna un grand coup de pied dans une table renversée devant elle, l'expédiant sur Kurogane. Le samouraï la reçut de plein fouet, pris par surprise et ne dû qu'à ses réflexes hors du commun de survivre. Profitant de l'élan donné par le choc, il bascula par dessus le comptoir, évitant de peu les lames qui sifflaient dans l'air et l'auraient éventré.

Avec un grognement de douleur, Kurogane retomba lourdement sur le sol couvert de débris de l'autre coté du comptoir. Quelques employés lui lancèrent un regard terrifié. Un serveur fit mine de vouloir prendre la fuite, mais le samouraï le retint par le pied.

-Ne bougez pas d'ici ! grogna-t-il. Sinon vous êtes morts.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? couina un autre employé qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Un bruit de casse indiquait que Tomoyo se passait les nerfs sur le mobilier encore debout.

-Alors, tu viens te faire tuer ?! hurla-t-elle. J'ai pas toute la journée !

Avec un sourire amusé, Kurogane se redressa lentement et toisa la jeune fille qui lui retourna un regard noir. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Aussi précaire que soit sa situation, Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une vague admiration pour le talent au combat de la jeune fille. Il eut un petit rire.

-Pourquoi tu te marre ? grogna Tomoyo.

-Parce que tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale gamine, répliqua Kurogane en sautant par dessus le comptoir. Très bien, finnissons-en. Faudra que quelqu'un aille consoler la petite princesse une fois que je t'aurai tuée, par contre...

Avec un hurlement de rage, Tomoyo fondit sur le samouraï qui leva son sabre pour parer, mais trop tard.

-

-Hyuuuu, je crois qu'on approche, annonça Fye en souriant.

Ils se frayaient un chemin au milieu d'une foule qui s'obstinait à vouloir s'éloigner très loin et très vite. Shaolan se doutait que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Visiblement, l'autre Kurogane aussi.

-Cette andouille va me pourrir ma réputation ! beugla-t-il.

-C'est pas vraiment le moment de vous soucier de ça, soupira Shaolan.

-Je vais le tuer !

-S'il est toujours vivant quand on arrivera à destination, répliqua Fye.

Ce n'était pas tant le sens des paroles du magicien qui calma Kurogane et Shaolan. C'était le ton qu'il avait employé. Un ton joyeux, comme s'il trouvait l'idée amusante. L'acteur lança un regard intrigué vers Shaolan qui haussa les épaules avec impuissance.

Il n'avait jamais compris la façon d'être du magicien.

-

Kurogane cracha du sang et se releva, mais une onde lancinante de douleur le fit retomber à genou. Une longue estafilade lui barrait le torse et chaque inspiration s'accompagnait d'une pointe supplémentaire de souffrance.

Il voulut resserer sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre, mais elle était poisseuse de son propre sang et ses forces l'abandonnaient lentement, mais sûrement. Il leva un visage grimaçant de douleur sur Tomoyo qui se dressait devant lui, le visage fermé, le regard étrangement vague et empli de larmes.

Elle le voyait sans vraiment le voir, comprit Kurogane. Quelque chose en elle la déchirait et la rendait folle. Elle ne se battait même pas contre lui. Elle se battait contre elle-même, contre une part de son esprit qui resistait.

Alors c'est ça, la force capable de me vaincre, Princesse Tomoyo, songea amèrement Kurogane. La folie ? Tu parles d'une leçon !

Il avait perdu. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour lever son arme et juste assez pour la conserver en main. Il avait épuisé ses dernières ressources dans sa tentative d'éviter le dernier coup de Tomoyo qui l'avait tout de même grièvement blessé. Il s'accrocha à son arme avec ses dernières forces. S'il devait mourrir, que ce soit en guerrier, l'arme à la main !

Avec une grimace, il songea qu'il aurait préféré avoir son propre sabre au moment de mourir et maudit la Sorcière des Dimensions pour l'avoir pris. S'il l'avait eu, peut-être que ce combat se serait déroulé autrement.

Malgré sa situation, un rire rauque et douloureux lui échappa. Même au seuil de la mort, il lui restait assez d'orgueil pour se chercher des excuses et relativiser sa défaite. Il regarda Tomoyo droit dans les yeux et reprit son expression habituelle. La jeune fille serrait et desserait ses mains sur ses poignards, l'air furieuse.

-Alors c'est tout ? Tu abandonnes déjà le combat ?

-C'est toi qui me dis ça, gamine ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Autour d'eux, les clients et employés observaient la scène avec de grands yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Le combat avait ravagé leur petit café tranquille, donnant l'impression qu'une tornade était passée par là. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés, incapable de détourner le regard de Kurogane et de Tomoyo ou de fuir leurs cachettes.

Celle-ci leva ses armes avec un sourire victorieux.

-Dis moi, Tomoyo, murmura Kurogane avec calme. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?

Le sourire se mua en rictus.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'en me tuant, tu va résoudre tous tes problèmes ?

-Je vais au moins me débarrasser de toi ! hurla Tomoyo.

-Et ensuite quoi ? La prochaine fois que tu aura des doutes, sur qui tu vas te défouler ? Le magicien ? Le gamin ? Et ensuite ? Tu va te défouler sur Sakura, c'est ça ?

-La ferme ! hurla Tomoyo. Je n'ai pas de doutes ! Je vais te...

Usant de ses dernières forces, Kurogane parvint à lui saisir un poignet et amena la lame au contact de sa peau, pointant vers le coeur.

-Alors tue moi, poursuivit-il avec calme. Je sais que tu en est capable et que tu rêve de le faire. Mais tu ne pense pas que tu as d'abord quelque chose à faire de plus important ?

Le poing de Tomoyo le cueillit à la tempe et il s'écroula à terre, crachant un peu plus de sang. Tomoyo le retourna d'un coup de pied. Son visage n'était plus que fureur. Kurogane poussa un soupir las. Au moins il allait mourir au combat...

La jeune fille leva une de ses dagues, prête à la plonger enfin dans le coeur de l'homme qu'elle haissait tant. Kurogane lui rendit un regard calme, acceptant sa défaite. C'avait été un beau combat malgré tout.

Le regard de Tomoyo se fit soudain vague et la main qui tenait son arme faiblit. Surpris, Kurogane vit la jeune fille retomber en arrière, inconsciente. Se redressant douloureusement, il vit plusieurs hommes vêtus de costumes sombre et portant des lunettes noires entrer dans le café, pointant des armes autour d'eux.

-Mais qu'est ce que...

Il n'alla pas plus loin. L'un des hommes lui asséna un violent coup de crosse à la tempe et il sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience.

-

Sakura poussa un cri de joie, imitée par Tomoyo. La princesse de Clow brandit joyeusement une magnifique robe noire en dansant sous les applaudissement de sa nouvelle amie.

-Quand même, fit Tomoyo. Même pas un joli petit noeud...

-Je la connais, assura Sakura avec confiance.

-Mais ça aurait été plus mignon avec...

-Oui, oui, mais ça lui plairais pas !

Tomoyo fit une petite moue.

-Elle est vraiment bizarre...

Avec un petit haussement d'épaule, Sakura plia avec grand soin la robe, le visage fendu d'un sourire radieux. Elle l'avait confectionnée toute seule, Tomoyo lui donnant juste des indications. Le résultat n'était peut-être pas de la même qualité que celles fabriquées par la jeune fille, mais elle en était tout de même très contente.

-Et maintenant, tu en fais une pour qui ? demanda Tomoyo.

Sakura la regarda avec étonnement, la robe pliée sur ses genous.

-Je dois en faire d'autres ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre que Shaolan serait ravi que tu lui fasse une tenue à lui aussi, répondit Tomoyo avec un sourire entendu.

-Ah...

Le visage de Sakura se renfrogna aussitôt. Tomoyo fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-Et ben, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-J'ai pas envie de lui faire de tenue, marmonna Sakura d'un ton boudeur.

-Dans ce cas ne lui en fait pas. C'était juste une idée comme ça, c'est tout. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil.

-Il est toujours méchant avec Tomoyo...

La Tomoyo locale ne dit rien. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les relations qui nouaient Sakura et ceux qui voyageaient avec elle, mais elle devinait que c'était bien plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air.

Elle avait aussi l'impression que sa nouvelle meilleure amie en souffrait énormément. Et que c'était pas seulement la faute de Shaolan.

Double ou pas, méchante ou pas, y avait une Tomoyo qui allait en prendre pour son grade, décida-t-elle.

J'espère juste que ce sera pas moi... songea-t-elle aussitôt.

-

-Hyuuuu, siffla Fye en approchant du café.

Pas besoin de Mokona pour savoir que c'était l'endroit. Des débris de verre jonchaient le trottoir, des gens allaient et venaient l'air sous le choc, des voitures de polices et des ambulances se garaient à grand renfort de sirènes. En approchant, Shaolan vit même une table encastrée dans la portière d'une voiture.

-Bons dieux ! souffla Kurogane, le teint crayeux. Ils n'y vont pas de main morte...

-Ah ça ! répliqua Fye. Faut toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer, ces deux-là, pas vrai Mokona?

-Ouiiiii ! s'écria la bestiole en agitant ses petits bras.

-Allons jeter un oeil, coupa Shaolan d'une voix blanche.

Visiblement, les forces de l'ordre venaient tout juste d'arriver et tentaient d'interroger les témoins pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Un homme en uniforme tenta vaguement de stopper Shaolan et Fye, mais ils l'écartèrent et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, l'acteur sur les talons, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien découvrir.

C'était comme si une bombe avait explosée à l'intérieur, estima Kurogane. Il ne restait plus une table debout, le sol était jonché de débris en tout genre et du sang recouvrait une bonne partie du carrelage. Cherchant du regard l'origine de tout ce sang, il poussa un juron en voyant le corps de son double baignant dans une mare du liquide carmin qui semblait tirer sa source d'une méchante coupure au torse.

-C'est pas vrai ! cria Shaolan en se précipitant vers lui.

-Hyuuu... Je l'avais bien dis, dis Fye d'une voix douce, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est...? demanda Kurogane en détournant le regard, son estomac lui remontant dans la gorge.

Les lèvres serrées, Shaolan posa le bout des doigts sur la gorge du samouraï.

-Il est encore en vie, annonça-t-il.

-Ne bougez pas ! beugla une nouvelle voix.

Un policier s'approchait du petit groupe avec son arme et sa mauvaise humeur.

-Occupez vous de ça, Kuroni, murmura Fye avant de s'accroupir devant Kurogane en souriant.

Il passa le doigt sur les lèvres de la blessure qui saignait abondamment, l'air tout à la fois intrigué et amusé.

Dans son dos, l'acteur était bien embêté et ne voyait pas trop comment expliquer la situation à un agent de police visiblement sur les nerfs.

-J'ai reçu plusieurs plaintes à votre encontre, Mr Kurogane ! beuglait-il avec force postillons. Vous avez aggressé des gens dans la rue qui ne faisaient que vous demander des autographes et maintenant CA ! Je veux une explication !

-Il a fait quoi ?! s'étrangla l'acteur. Je vais le tuer !

Shaolan le retint juste à temps pour l'empêcher de donner des coups de pieds à son double qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment. Le policier vit le Kurogane à terre, baignant dans son sang. Il releva la tête et posa le regard sur celui qui vociférait, puis les rabaissa sur le samouraï et les releva une fois de plus.

Plutôt que de dire une bêtise, il décida sagement de tourner de l'oeil.

-Il est dans un sale état, s'amusa Fye tout en attrapant des serviettes derriere le comptoir pour endiguer l'hémoragie. Mais c'est étrange qu'il soit encore en vie...

-Comment ça ? demanda Shaolan.

-Tomoyo ne l'aurait pas épargné.

-Elle l'a peut-être cru mort...

-Allons, Shaolan... Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle n'aurait pas vérifiée ?

Non, il ne le croyait pas. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en tirer à si bon compte en temps normal. Il lança un regard circulaire. Vu l'état des lieux, l'affrontement avait été d'une rare violence, même pour ces deux là.

Au dehors, des personnes n'ayant rien à voir avec tout ça se faisaient soigner, blessés par des éclats de verre.

-Bon sang, à quoi ça rime, tout ça ? Ils se sont toujours détesté à mort, mais à ce point ? On croirait qu'une guerre à eu lieu !

Des médecins portant un brancard accouraient vers eux. Fye se redressa et s'écarta pour les laisser s'occuper du samouraï. Ils semblaient tellements choqués qu'il ne virent pas qu'il y avait un autre Kurogane indemne dans la salle, bien que de très mauvais poil.

-Vous saviez que ça allait arriver ! siffla Shaolan au magicien qui conservait un doux sourire. Comment ?

-J'ai sentie la colère de Tomoyo. Le reste n'était que simple déduction.

-Vous mentez !

Fye posa un regard amusé sur Shaolan qui se fit violence pour ne pas lui effacer son sourire à coup de poings. Plus le temps passait, plus Fye lui faisait l'impression d'un joueur d'échec. Sacrifiant un pion ici, opérant une petite diversion par là...

-Calme toi, Shaolan, murmura Fye. J'espérais que nous arriverions à temps pour les arrêter, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Au moins Kurotan est vivant, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. En revanche, je me demande où est passée Tomoyo.

-Vous pensez qu'elle s'attaquerait à d'autres personnes ? demanda l'acteur qui suivait tant bien que mal la conversation.

-Tomoyo ? Bien sur que oui ! explosa Shaolan. Si elle est lâchée dans la ville, ça va être un massacre !

-Mais non, répliqua Fye. Elle vous aurait tués avant de partir, si elle souhaitait simplement de la violence. Au lieu de ça, elle est venue tout droit chercher ce pauvre Kurotan pour le mettre en pièce.

-Ce qui veut dire ? s'énerva Shaolan qui ne voyait pas où ça les menait.

-Que c'est une gamine, se contenta de répondre Fye avec un petit sourire amusé.

-

Aussi confortablement installé qu'il était possible de l'être dans la salle d'attente d'un hopital, Fye observait avec un sourire Shaolan qui faisait les cent pas devant lui, l'air furieux. Il n'avait pas plus compris que l'acteur ce que Fye avait voulut dire en affirmant que Tomoyo était une gamine. Ca, ils le savaient parfaitement, merci bien !

De plus, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient sans nouvelle d'aucune sorte et il se faisait du soucis. Et si Tomoyo était retournée à la villa de Kurogane pour s'en prendre à Sakura? L'angoisse le rongeait et il se vengeait sur ses ongles.

Le double de Kurogane était adossé à un mur et affichait une expression sombre. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que son double fasse des siennes en plein centre ville, ni que tout le monde était persuadé que c'était LUI le responsable. Et pour couronner le tout, il y avait une version psychotique de sa fille perdue dans la nature et qui risquait bien de faire un carnage sur un coup de tête.

Ah ! Les garder quelques jours chez lui histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne poseraient aucun problème en les gardant à l'oeil, hein ? Toya allait entendre parler encore longtemps de cette idée à la noix, il allait s'en assurer !

-Papaaaaaaa !

Le cri les fit sursauter, à l'exception de Fye dont le sourire s'accentua. Ils virent Tomoyo se précipiter vers l'infirmière de garde à l'accueil, une Sakura inquiète sur les talons. Intrigué, Shaolan s'aperçut que la princesse serrait contre sa poitrine un paquet.

-Ah, Sakura, Tomoyo, nous sommes là ! lança joyeusement Fye avec un signe de la main.

En les voyant, Tomoyo se précipita vers son père et lui sauta dans les bras, soulagée de le voir en un seul morceau.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? grogna l'acteur en la serrant contre lui.

-A la télé... Ils ont dis... Une aggression... Tu étais mort... sanglota la jeune fille.

Toutes les couleurs s'enfuirent du visage de Kurogane en prévision de la crise qui n'allait pas tarder.

-De QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! hurla-t-il.

-Monsieur, c'est un hopital ! cria l'infirmière à l'accueil.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sakura. Où est Tomoyo ?

-Princesse, nous l'avons repéré, intervint Shaolan avec un sourire.

-Vraiment ? Elle va bien ?

-Heu... Je parles de votre plume, princesse... précisa Shaolan.

Sakura le fixa un moment, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

-Shaolan...? fit-elle d'une petite voix douce.

L'archéologue sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Princesse ? souffla-t-il, la voix vibrante d'émotion.

-JE ME FICHE DE MA PLUME, JE VEUX SAVOIR OU EST TOMOYO ! hurla-t-elle, le visage rouge de colère.

Laissant un Shaolan qui se remettait difficilement du choc de se faire gueuler dessus par sa princesse, la jeune fille se tourna vers Fye qui semblait bien s'amuser.

-Ma plume peut attendre, où est-elle ?

-Non l'ignorons, Princesse, répondit le magicien avec un sourire. Elle a laissé Korupon dans un état déplorable avant de disparaître.

-Mais où ? insista Sakura qui ne semblait pas beaucoup s'inquiéter du sort du samouraï. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie?

-Je me le demande aussi... Ce n'est pas normal, approuva Fye en se frottant légèrement le menton, la mine songeuse. Le fait que Kuropon soit encore vivant est déjà un mystère en soi...

De grosses larmes emplirent les yeux de Sakura qui ressera son paquet contre elle, légèrement tremblante. Elle se laissa tomber à coté de Fye, sur le banc inconfortable, et baissa tristement la tête.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Shaolan qui se sentait complètement perdu.

-

Ailleurs dans la ville, une jeune femme rousse entra dans un bureau, l'air affairée et tenant une pile de paperasse dans les bras.

-Mr Toya, nous...

-La situation semble nous échapper, coupa Toya d'un air sombre.

Assis dans son fauteuil, il observait un écran de télévision montrant un café en ruine. La secrétaire y jeta un coup d'oeil et haussa les sourcils tout en ouvrant la bouche à l'image d'un poisson hors de son bocal.

-Un attentat ? glapit-elle.

-Non... Nos... visiteurs, je pense. Ils affirment que Kurogane est mort.

Le président de la Toya Corp eut l'impression d'entendre les neurones rescapés de sa secrétaire griller.

-M... Mo... Momo...

-Allons, du calme, coupa Toya avec un geste impatient. Il s'agit sûrement du double.

La jeune femme en laissa tomber sa paperasse de soulagement.

-Cet idiot n'a pas été capable de les empêcher de mettre le nez dehors... Merde ! Nous allons devoir revoir nos plans...

-Oh, à ce sujet ! se rappela soudain la secrétaire.

Oubliant momentanément le reportage, il se tourna vers sa secrétaire et lui fit signe de parler.

Les pigeons qui roucoulaient tranquillement sur le toit de l'immeuble prirent un envol en catastrophe, comme si quelque chose du genre crise de nerf hurlée les avait effrayés.

-

Un interne fit son apparition dans la salle d'attente qu'il balaya du regard. En voyant Kurogane, sa machoire s'affaisa et il émit une sorte de couinement aigü. Fye lui tapota sur l'épaule, souriant d'un air amusé.

-Hyuuuu, vous allez bien ?

-Vous voyez bien que non, rétorqua Shaolan en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Maismaismais ! Mr Kurogane, qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? s'écria enfin l'interne. Vous êtes déjà remis de l'opération ?

-Bien sûr que non, abruti ! beugla l'acteur qui commençait à en avoir marre des doubles. J'ai l'air d'être blessé ?!

Un bruit sourd leur appris que l'interne venait de rencontrer le sol.

-J'imagine que ça lui a fait un choc, s'amusa Fye. Bon, je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Kuroni, nous nous occupons de votre double et de récupérer Tomoyo.

-Et vous comptez faire quoi, au juste ? grogna l'acteur. Votre ami m'a bousillé ma réputation et l'espèce de dingue qui se balade dans la nature est bien partie pour empirer les choses d'après ce que Shaolan m'a dis.

Au regard noir que Sakura lança à Shaolan, ce dernier regretta que l'acteur ne l'ai pas bouclée, pour une fois. Il détourna le regard, peu désireux de se faire à nouveau crier dessus.

-Je ne sais pas encore, admit Fye sans prêter attention aux jeunes gens. Déjà nous allons nous assurer que Kurotan va se remettre.

-Mais Tomoyo... commença Sakura.

Fye lui posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-Je comprends votre inquiétude, Princesse, mais comprenez que nous n'avons pas la moindre piste. En revanche, il est possible que Kurotan puisse nous renseigner et nous donner un indice qui nous permettra de la retrouver afin de nous assurer qu'elle se porte bien.

Sakura hésita un peu, puis hocha timidement la tête, toujours inquiète, mais quand même un peu rassurée par les paroles de Fye. Le magicien adressa un clin d'oeil à Shaolan, l'air de dire « voilà comment il faut s'y prendre », ce qui énerva prodigieusement le jeune homme.

-Je me charge de Kurotan, reprit Fye. Vous, Princesse, je suggère que vous alliez avec Mokona et Shaolan récupérer votre plume.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Ne discutez pas, coupa le magicien avec un sourire désarmant. D'après Mokona, la plume n'est pas loin, avec de la chance vous n'aurez aucun mal à la récupérer. Et la plume revenue en vous, nous pourrons alors consacrer toutes nos forces pour retrouver Tomoyo !

Une fois de plus, la logique du magicien eut raison des réticences de la jeune fille.

-Bon... Mais je suis obligée d'y aller avec lui ? bouda-t-elle en lançant un regard en coin vers Shaolan.

-J'en ai bien peur... Il peut y avoir du danger, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques.

Le visage de Shaolan se décomposa sous le choc alors que Sakura hochait la tête avec une moue boudeuse, resserant son paquet sur sa poitrine. Il savait que la princesse ne l'apréciait guère ces temps-ci, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que c'était au point qu'elle répugnait à aller récupérer une plume en sa compagnie.

Si je ne fais pas attention, je vais définitivement la perdre, songea-t-il avec horreur.

Le magicien tapa dans ses mains tout en souriant.

-Bien ! Les indigènes, vous rentrez chez vous ! Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona, vous allez chercher la plume et moi je m'occupe de Kurotan !

-Qui tu traite d'indigène ?! beugla Kurogane.

Tomoyo réprima un petit rire amusé et rejoignit Sakura. Elle désigna le paquet que la princesse serrait toujours contre elle du doigt.

-Tu veux que je le garde le temps que tu fasse ce que tu as à faire ? demanda-t-elle. Comme ça tu ne l'abimera pas.

Sur un hochement de tête, Sakura lui tendit l'objet, bien qu'elle rechignait visiblement à s'en séparer. Souriant, Tomoyo lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Shaolan tendit la sienne dans l'espoir de saisir le chuchotement, sourcils froncés, mais en vain. Quoi que ce fut, en tout cas, ça avait remonté un peu le moral de Sakura qui affichait un sourire à présent.

Les trois groupes se séparèrent, Fye demandant à une infirmière de bien vouloir aller s'occuper de l'interne qui comatait toujours sur le lino de la salle d'attente.

-

Sakura marchait dans les rues en tenant un Mokona dans ses bras croisés tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil un Shaolan perdu dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme prenait toute la mesure du prix qu'il avait payé afin de voyager au travers des dimensions. Sakura l'avait oublié et ne se souviendrait jamais de lui, quand bien même elle récupèrerait toutes ses plumes. Sa première erreur était d'avoir inconsciemment considéré que la princesse se souviendrait de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que tout redeviendrait plus ou moins comme avant.

Cela n'arriverait pas, il l'avait rapidement compris après lui avoir rendue sa seconde plume dans le bureau de Grosum, dans la Dimension précédente. Il s'était alors dis qu'il lui suffisait de redevenir ami avec Sakura et que de fil en aiguille, ils redeviendraient aussi proche qu'avant.

C'est là qu'il avait fait sa seconde erreur : ne pas se rendre compte que c'était déjà trop tard...

Il venait enfin de comprendre qu'au moment même où Sakura était sortie de son étrange coma dans lequel la perte de ses plumes l'avait plongée, elle était redevenue un esprit vierge, pour ainsi dire, qui allait se forger une opinion de son entourage basé sur ce qu'elle observait.

Et brutalement, il venait de se rendre compte de l'image qu'il avait donné à Sakura depuis ce moment : celle d'un garçon possessif, jaloux, prompt à la colère et qui passait son temps à critiquer celle que Sakura tenait pour sa meilleure amie...

Bref, rien de bien gratifiant.

Pourtant, une part de son esprit lui répétait obstinément que ce n'était pas logique. Elle s'était rapprochée de Tomoyo au point de refuser d'accepter sa nature violente quand bien même elle avait faillit la tuer et passait son temps à la rejeter sans ménagement.

Les paroles de Fye lui revinrent en mémoire. Sakura s'était rapprochée de Tomoyo parce que c'était la seule autre fille du groupe. Une explication que Shaolan avait trouvé parfaitement stupide sur le coup, mais à la reflection...

Il s'imagina reprendre conscience sans mémoire, entouré d'inconnus. Ben, rien de bien traumatisant, songea-t-il...

Tiltant soudainement, il se représenta la scene à nouveau, mais en imaginant qu'il était une fille entourée au réveil de parfaits étrangers de sexe masculins par dessus le marché.

Oui, là ça devenait déjà plus logique, admit-il avec malaise.

A présent, il prenait conscience de ce envers quoi Fye n'avait cessé de le prévenir. A force de vouloir à tout prix se rappeler à Sakura pour se faire de nouveau apprécier, il en était venu à obtenir le résultat inverse : se faire détester.

Shaolan s'octroya mentalement un grand coup de pied dans l'arrière train. S'il avait été moins collant et moins lourd, les choses auraient probablement tournées différemment. Sakura s'était tournée vers Tomoyo afin de se rassurer. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'avait autant dérangé, bon sang ? C'était une réaction parfaitement normale au vue des circonstances !

Bien décidé à rattraper le coup, Shaolan décida de changer d'attitude et de cesser d'agir comme un crétin. Bon, il doutait de jamais apprécier Tomoyo, mais de toutes façons, elle passait son temps à envoyer bouler Sakura, donc pas vraiment de raisons de s'inquiéter. Jusqu'à présent, la dingue ne lui avait jamais fait de mal et il pouvait bien la garder à l'oeil l'air de rien sans pour autant empêcher Sakura de chercher un peu de réconfort.

Pis hé, pourquoi il se montrait aussi jaloux ? C'était pas comme si Tomoyo était un autre garçon, hein. Après tout, ça le dérangeait pas que Sakura passe du temps avec la Tomoyo de ce monde, pourtant ça restait Tomoyo.

Voilà, c'était simplement parce que leur Tomoyo, c'était une psychopate. Même pas de la jalousie, juste de l'inquiétude ! Une inquiétude bien naturelle, mais qu'il devait réfréner un peu beaucoup quand même.

Satisfait, Shaolan s'authorisa un sourire. Il allait changer et se montrer aimable, bref tel qu'il était avant toute cette galère ! Et si Sakura ne se souvenait plus de leur passé commun, ben peut-être qu'elle apprendrait à apprécier, voire à aimer le nouveau Shaolan.

Bon, première chose à faire, donc...

-Princesse ?

Sakura lui lança un regard méfiant, tournant mine de rien Mokona entre eux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier pelucheux. Shaolan en ressentit une légère contrariété, mais il allait changer tout ça, de toutes façons.

-Je souhaite m'excuser pour mon comportement, Princesse. J'ai été stupide de vous reprocher vos efforts pour devenir l'amie de Tomoyo. Celle qui voyage en notre compagnie, précisa-t-il au cas où.

-Ca, c'est sûr ! répliqua-t-elle avec hauteur. Elle est très gentille, j'en suis sûre.

Pour sa part, il était sûr qu'elle était surtout très dangereuse et complètement dingue, mais il parvint difficilement à ravaler ces mots.

-J'imagine que vous avez raison, se força-t-il à dire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, Princesse. Je ne m'inquiétais que de votre bien être et de votre sécurité.

Sakura ne répondit rien, mais son expression semblait s'être légèrement adoucie.

Bon, songea Shaolan. C'est déjà un début.

-

Kurogane ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sentait toujours son corps, ce dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait tapé sur le torse avec une barre de plomb chauffée à blanc. Visiblement, un troupeau d'éléphant lui était passé dessus juste après.

Grognant, il se força à faire le point sur la masse floue qui constituait son champ de vision. C'était tout blanc avec une espèce de tache de couleur qui flottait en face de lui. Ca avait l'air jaune.

Quelques clignement d'yeux affinèrent sa perception et il vit un Fye en gros plan penché sur lui.

-Hyuuu, Kuropon, on dirais bien que tu es toujours vivant !

Un sourire amusé jouant sur les lèvres, le magicien sauta en position assise sur le bord du lit.

-Hééé, ne saute pas comme ça sur le lit d'un blessé, espèce de malade !

-Quel gros bébé tu fais, Kuropon, s'amusa le magicien.

-Et arrête de me donner des surnoms débiles !

-Au moins tu te remet vite de tes blessures ! Tu es bien énergique pour quelqu'un qui à manqué se faire tuer par une gamine...

Le samouraï se renfrogna aussitôt.

-Si t'es venu pour te foutre de moi...

-Pas du tout, pas du tout, coupa Fye bien que son grand sourire pouvait laisser entendre l'inverse. En fait, nous aurions bien voulut savoir ce qui est arrivé à Tomoyo après qu'elle t'ai humilié ?

La main de Kurogane jaillit avec un vivacité surprenante pour un homme dans son état et se referma sur le col de Fye dont le sourire s'accentua. Une infirmière se précipita à l'intérieur, les instruments branchés sur le samouraï bipant de manière complètement désordonné.

-Calmez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle en le forçant à lacher le magicien. Vous avez besoin de repos, Mr Kurogane !

-Je vais très bien, rétorqua le samourï d'un air bravache.

-Ne me forcez pas à vous donner un sédatif ! menaça l'infirmière.

Bien qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était un sédatif, Kurogane estima qu'il s'en passerait bien et poussa un grognement en se rallongeant. Satisfaite, l'infirmière quitta la chambre sans oublier de traîner à sa suite un Fye visiblement très amusé par la situation.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vais vous demander de le laisser se reposer, merci bien !

-On se voit tout à l'heure, Kurochan ! lança Fye avec un clin d'oeil qui fit pâlir l'infirmière tandis qu'elle s'imaginait des choses.

Un vase s'écrasa contre la porte qui venait juste de se refermer.


	10. Chapter 10

Une longue limousine noire entra dans la villa de Kurogane, le portail s'ouvrant automatiquement à son approche. Le véhicule s'immobilisa dans un léger crissement en face de l'entrée et une des portière s'ouvrit pour laisser descendre Toya et sa secrétaire qui lui emboita le pas d'un air très nerveux, ouvrant de grands yeux ravis.

L'homme d'affaire se rendit droit sur la porte d'entrée, regrettant déjà d'avoir amenée l'autre hystérique qui se recoiffait en catastrophe dans son dos et écrasa la sonette d'un doigt rageur. Quelques instants plus tard, un majordome ouvrit et s'écarta en tendant le bras pour inviter les visiteurs à entrer.

-Où est Kurogane ? demanda sèchement Toya.

-Dans son bureau, monsieur, répondit le majordome.

-Bien !

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea dans la direction du bureau de l'acteur, visiblement contrarié et réfléchissant aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, sa secrétaire fébrile sur les talons.

-

-C'est par là ! piailla Mokona en désignant une bouche d'égout.

S'accroupissant, Shaolan aggripa la lourde plaque comme il le pouvait et tira dessus, son visage crispé sous l'effort pendant que Sakura regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité. Le rond de métal était bien encastré dans le sol et ses doigts lachèrent prise. Il bascula en arrière et se redressa avec un grognement mécontent. Guère emballé à l'idée de se faire ridiculiser par une stupide bouche d'égout, il repartit à l'assaut et s'escrima dessus cinq bonnes minutes.

-Shaolan ?

-Une... minute... Princesse ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées pendant qu'il tirait de toutes ses forces sur la plaque qui ne lâcha même pas un grincement encourageant.

Une douleur commençait à lui vriller le dos, mais il était hors de question qu'il renonce. Il ouvrirait cette fichue bouche d'égout, retrouverai la plume et la rendrait à Sakura, même s'il devait y laisser sa colone vertébrale, non mais oh !

-Shaolan... insista la princesse.

-Ca vient... Patience... Elle va céder...

-Shaolan ! cria avec impatience Sakura.

Le jeune homme sursauta et s'étala par terre sous le coup de la surprise. Il leva les yeux sur la jeune fille qui lui colla un pied de biche sous le nez avec une petite moue désaprobatrice, comme s'il avait fait exprès de l'ignorer pour jouer les costaud à vouloir à tout prix dessouder la plaque de métal à la main.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? demanda Shaolan en prenant le pied de biche.

-Sur ce tas d'ordures, là, répondit Sakura en désignant ce qui était effectivement un tas d'ordures.

-Ah. Ben, merci, Princesse, mais c'était pas la peine d'aller fouiller les ordures, vous savez...

-Fallait le faire toi-même, alors, bouda Sakura en gratouillant Mokona.

-Bouh, Shaolan qui laisse les princesses faire les poubelles, bouh ! cria la bestiole.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le jeune homme glissa le bout du pied de biche dans un coin de la plaque et fit levier, pesant dessus de toutes ses forces. Avec un raclement métallique et un petit nuage de rouille, le lourd cercle de métal s'écarta, découvrant une échelle dégoutante de rouille et de moisissure.

-Attendez-moi là, je vais prendre Mokona et...

-Je viens, répliqua aussitôt Sakura.

-Mais c'est...

-Je viens quand même.

Face au visage obstiné de la jeune fille, Shaolan renonça et descendit dans les égouts. Il lança un regard circulaire qui ne lui appris pas grand chose, à part qu'il faisait très sombre et que ça sentait très mauvais, puis Mokona lui rebondit sur la tête.

-Fais attention, tu veux ? grogna Shaolan en récupérant le manju qui riait aux éclats.

-C'est Sakura qui m'a lancé ! pépia joyeusement Mokona

La jeune fille le rejoignit rapidement et fronça le nez.

-Beurk, ça sent mauvais ici !

-Ben, on est dans des égouts, Princesse.

-Ah bon, vraiment ?

Shaolan lança un regard en coin à Sakura qui affichait un petit sourire amusé et en conclut qu'elle se fichait de lui. Il préféra s'inquiéter du manque évident de lumière.

-Je devrais pouvoir bricoler une torche avec ce pied de biche, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

-Pas besoin ! cria Mokona. Regardez !

La bestiole se ramassa sur elle-même, puis avec un petit « pop » ridicule, se mit à briller, projetant assez de lumière pour voir venir.

-Et voilà ! fit-il joyeusement en agitant ses petits bras. C'est l'une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona !

-« Ca en fait au moins une d'utile », dit tristement Sakura.

Shaolan la regarda avec de gros yeux. La Sakura dont il se souvenait ne dirait jamais une chose pareille.

-C'est ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle était là, poursuivit Sakura avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, trancha Shaolan qui ne tenait pas vraiment à entendre parler de Tomoyo pour le moment.

Brandissant Mokona à bout de bras histoire de voir aussi loin que possible, Shaolan ouvrit la marche dans la direction que la bestiole indiquait.

-

Dans la villa de son père, Tomoyo était assise sur son lit et regardait la robe soigneusement pliée que Sakura lui avait confié. Elle était pas trop mal réussit, d'après elle, bien qu'elle manquait de goût quand même. Elle persistait à considérer qu'avec ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de dentelle ici et là, et puis un joli noeud dans le dos... Peut-être aussi le long des manches, tiens, pleins de petits noeuds...

Tomoyo ferma les yeux et battit des pied sur le sol, résistant à l'envie tenace d'améliorer la robe. C'était dur. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse apprécier de recevoir une robe aussi fade, mais Sakura semblait si sûre d'elle.

Mais quand même, peut-être que si elle rajoutait en douce ne serait-ce qu'un peu de... Non ! se réprimanda-t-elle fermement. Sakura avait vraiment mit tout son coeur à l'ouvrage, c'était pas à elle de repasser derrière. Elle avait bien insisté, en plus, elle avait voulue faire la robe toute seule !

C'était vraiment touchant, d'ailleurs. Tomoyo ferma les yeux, une main sur la joue et poussa un soupir de ravissement. Sakura était si mignone quand elle s'appliquait consciencieusement à la confection d'une robe et c'était si romantique.

Du moins ça l'aurait été si elle l'avait destiné à Shaolan.

Ses joues se gonflèrent soudain alors qu'elle imaginait Shaolan vêtu de la robe dans une pose de jeune fille gambadant d'un air candide dans un champ de fleurs sous un grand cerisier en pleine floraison. Puis elle éclata de rire, basculant en arrière sur son lit, faisant trembler les murs de sa chambre.

-

Quelque part dans un égout puant et seulement éclairé par un Mokona en mode ver luisant, Shaolan éternua.

-A tes souhait ! piailla Mokona.

-Merci... On est encore loin ?

-Ca dépends !

-Heu... comment ça ?

-Si on pourra tout le temps aller en ligne droite ! répondit la bestiole en riant.

Shaolan poussa un soupir et continua à avancer. A quelques pas derrière lui, Sakura suivait le mouvement en regardant autour d'elle, pas vraiment rassurée. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit et aimait encore moins s'y trouver avec seulement Shaolan et sans Tomoyo.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil méfiant en direction du jeune homme qui ouvrait toujours la marche en brandissant Mokona comme un lampion gigotant. Elle le trouvait quand même plutôt louche, avec ses faux airs gentils. En plus, sa mère lui répétait toujours de pas se fier aux apparences.

Bon, d'accord, elle se souvenait plus vraiment de sa mère, ni même qu'on lui ai jamais dis une chose pareille, mais elle était quasiment sûre que quelqu'un avait certainement dû lui dire ça et que ça devait forcément être sa mère puisque les mères, c'est toujours de bon conseil, tout le monde savait ça !

Donc, elle se méfiait de Shaolan qui faisait le gentil, mais criait quand même beaucoup après Tomoyo et arrêtait pas de la coller quoi qu'elle fasse. En tout cas, si jamais il tentait d'abuser de la situation, elle allait...

Avec une petite moue boudeuse, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui faire vu qu'elle savait pas se battre comme Tomoyo. Elle, au moins, elle aurait su quoi lui faire si jamais il lui venait l'idée de vouloir abuser d'elle.

Le fait que les probabilités que Shaolan éprouve l'envie d'abuser de Tomoyo était du même ordre que les chances de survies d'un glaçon en plein désert à midi tapante ne l'effleurèrent même pas. Par contre, ce qui la percuta de plein fouet, c'était le fait que Tomoyo lui manquait énormément.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que Shaolan s'était arrêté et lui rentra dans le dos. Surprise, elle crut un instant que ses pires craintes se réalisaient et poussa un cri effrayé tout en donnant des coups et des giffles désordonnées sur son aggresseur présumé.

-Mais... Aïe ! Princesse, calmez-vous, c'est moi, Shaolan !

-Je sais bien ! pervers !

Rouge de confusion et d'embarras, le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de calmer Sakura qui lui allongeait baffes sur baffes sans se rendre compte que si l'archéologue s'était arrêté, c'était à cause des nombreuses personnes qui avaient soudains surgis des ombres d'un air mauvais et regardaient maintenant leur victimes à venir d'un air amusé.

-

Kurogane était assis à son bureau et fixait le mur d'en face avec insistance, l'oeil noir et grommelant dans sa barbe, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes.

Son double et toute sa clique extra-planaire avait fichu un sacré foutoir en peu de temps. A présent, tous les médias s'en donnaient à coeur joie en clamant à tout va qu'il était actuellement dans le coma, à lutter pour sa survie, que les médecins étaient pessimistes quand à ses chances de s'en sortir et qu'en plus, sa fille était subitement devenue folle.

Pour parachever ce tableau déjà bien sinistre, la presse se demandait en direct ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre d'aggresser des fans en pleine rue. Autant dire que sa réputation était en miette et de toutes évidences, les responsables s'en fichaient complètement.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et Toya entra, l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur que lui. Il s'assit en face de Kurogane et adopta la même expression mécontente. L'acteur grimaça. Il sentait venir un savon mémorable.

-Je sais, j'ai déconné, marmonna-t-il avant même que son visiteur n'ai ouvert la bouche. Ce crétin de double s'est esquivé en douce et le temps que je m'en rende compte, l'autre version de ma fille -complètement dingue, je tiens à préciser – était déjà en train de le tailler en pièce...

-Oui, j'ai vu ça... Sur 63 chaînes différentes, précisa Toya. Et en 20 langues différentes...

Kurogane poussa un gémissement. C'était encore pire qu'il le craignait.

-Oh, et le meilleur reste à venir, Kurogane, poursuivit Toya d'un air implacable.

Il tendit la main derrière lui et la secrétaire, qui ne cessait de dévorer l'acteur des yeux, resta comme une andouille a lorgner Kurogane. Ce fut seulement lorsque Toya toussota d'un air impatient qu'elle sursauta, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et farfouilla un instant dans sa pile de paperasse avant d'en extraire une feuille qu'elle plaça dans la main tendue.

-Jetez donc un oeil à ceci, dit Toya en lui tendant la feuille.

S'attendant au pire, Kurogane prit le rectangle blanc et, respirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, commença à lire.

-Deux steacks, du fromage, un pack d'eau...

un silence pesant s'abattit. Toya avait conservé un visage impassible, ce qui était de très mauvais augure. Il se tourna vers la secrétaire qui se passionnait soudain pour un détail insignifiant du plafond.

-Dites moi, si vous tenez tant que ça à changer de métier, il vous suffit de me donner votre démission, je me ferais une joie de l'accepter...

-Désolée, Mr Toya, les nerfs, couina la secrétaire.

-Et depuis quand vous imprimez vos listes de courses sur le papier à en-tête de MA compagnie ?

-Je vous retrouve la lettre tout de suite !

Elle lui tendit une nouvelle page que Toya vérifia soigneusement avant de la tendre à Kurogane avec un regard noir qui lui conseillait vivement d'oublier les deux minutes précédentes.

Sans un mot, l'acteur prit la lettre et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

Un choc sourd indiqua que le crane de Kurogane venait de faire connaissance avec le bois de son bureau.

-

Fye se frotta le menton, un sourire songeur accroché aux lèvres. Il devait soigneusement réfléchir à la situation dans son ensemble. Tout était en place selon le plan qu'il avait méticuleusement conçu et il devait à présent faire les bons choix aux bons moments pour que tout se déroule selon son bon vouloir.

Il n'avait également plus le droit à l'erreur, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait peut être bien devoir faire un ou deux sacrifice. C'était regrettable, mais comme on dis, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs. Remporter la victoire imposait hélas de prendre des décisions difficiles.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il tendit lentement la main, estimant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? lança une infirmière en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

La main de Fye s'immobilisa et il adressa un sourire amusé à la jeune femme.

-C'est évident, non ?

Il déplaça son cavalier. Aussitôt, son adversaire, l'interne qui avait finalement reprit conscience, s'en empara avec sa tour.

-Ahah ! fit-il d'un air triomphal. Et maintenant, qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

Sans se départir de son sourire, Fye déplaça sa reine de quelques cases puis se leva.

-Echec et Mat, annonça-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière. Puis-je enfin aller voir Kuropon, mademoiselle ? Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles à donner à ma jeune amie à son retour, je crains fort qu'elle ne se mette à crier.

L'infirmière fit une moue, trouvant décidemment ce type bien louche, à donner de petits noms au grand Kurogane.

-D'accord, mais seulement s'il est réveillé.

-Merci.

-Et je reste avec vous !

-Si cela peut vous faire plaisir.

-Et vous le touchez pas !

-On vous a déjà dis que vous étiez effrayante, par moment ?

-

Tomoyo reprit lentement conscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le plafond, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Tout son corps semblait engourdit pour une raison ou une autre, mais ça n'avait de toutes façons aucune importance.

Allongée sur le béton qui constituait le sol, Tomoyo ne chercha pas à savoir où elle se trouvait, ni comment elle y était arrivée. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Ni même l'envie. Il ne lui restait même plus la colère qui l'avait consumée et poussée à vouloir une fois de plus tuer Kurogane.

Elle se sentait étrangement vide. Comme si une partie d'elle-même lui avait été volée, ne laissant qu'une enveloppe. Une simple poupée abandonnée. Un souvenir de son enfance remonta soudain à la surface de sa mémoire. Une poupée qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en obtienne une nouvelle qui lui plaisait plus. L'ancienne avait été mise à l'écart, abandonnée dans un coin, oubliée.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Tomoyo sentit une tristesse infinie l'envahir et crut un instant qu'elle allait pleurer, mais non. Il ne lui restait même plus de larmes à verser. Même la tristesse reflua aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la laissant de nouveau aussi vide qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

Elle tenta de se remettre en colère. Elle voulait ressentir une fois de plus ce feu dévorant qui l'avait animé plus tôt. Tout plutôt que ressentir ce manque, cette absence qui la déchirait et la rendait folle. Mais absence de quoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Jusqu'à la colère qui se refusait à elle. Tout lui semblait si vain, si futile.

A quoi bon continuer, songea-t-elle, le regard vague. Je n'ai jamais rien eu et j'ai tout de même tout perdu. J'ai perdu jusqu'au souvenir de ce que j'avais perdu...

Son bras se replia instinctivement malgré l'engourdissement qui ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter et sa main se referma sur sa tunique, là où un pendentif aurait dû se trouver. Elle commençait même à oublier à quoi il avait ressemblé.

Pourquoi avait-elle fui son monde, déjà ? Ah oui, pour fuir... Elle ne pouvait plus y retourner. Seule la mort l'y accueillerait. Celle qu'elle avait semée et celle qui lui était destinée. Mais pourquoi avoir sacrifié la dernière chose qui lui restait à perdre pour voyager entre les Dimensions ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, elle aurait tout aussi bien mieux fait de rester dans celle de la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Une voix lui chuchota la réponse. Une voix qu'elle aimait et détestait tout à la fois. Une voix qu'elle souhaitait ne plus jamais entendre, mais qu'elle redoutait d'oublier. Une voix qui lui rappelait qu'elle serait devenue folle si elle n'avait pas entreprit ce voyage. Cette même voix qui la rendait folle chaque fois qu'elle restait à ne rien faire, qu'elle commençait à réfléchir sur elle-même.

Voyager, se battre, encore et toujours s'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser. Noyer ses reflexions dans un brouillard rouge de violence, de colère et de sang. Si elle s'arrêtait pour réfléchir, elle savait que le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait serait immanquablement balayé. Elle deviendrait folle.

Mais ne l'était-elle pas déjà ? Ce vide qui la rongeait n'était-il pas la folie ? Peu lui importait désormais, elle n'avait plus envie de rien. La flamme qui l'avait habitée, qui avait alimenté sa colère ces derniers temps, s'était finalement éteinte. Il ne lui restait plus que des cendres. Froides et amères.

Un visage flotta dans son champ de vision et elle se crispa, ses yeux s'aggrandissant. _Son _visage. Les contours en était flous. Elle l'oubliait également, peu à peu. C'était mieux ainsi, non ? A quoi bon se souvenir... Surtout quand les souvenirs ne lui apportaient que folie et souffrance.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent. Oui, ne plus penser, ne plus souffrir. Le visage se modifia soudain, devint plus net. Un autre visage qu'elle reconnut au premier coup d'oeil.

Sakura.

Elle voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle voulait pleurer, mais aucune larme ne vint. Le visage de Sakura disparut à son tour et elle resta allongée sur la pierre nue et glacée, les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet.

Il ne lui restait que des cendres.

Si amères...

-

Dans une autre Dimension, Yuuko observait avec stupéfaction un petit pendentif ouvragé. L'argent qui le composait était brillant, presque lumineux, lorsqu'elle l'avait pris à la jeune fille brune en échange du droit de voyager dans les mondes avec Mokona. Il l'était encore la dernière fois qu'elle y avait jeté un oeil, quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais à présent, il s'était terni et continuait encore de s'assombrir sous ses yeux. Un frisson d'inquiétude la parcourut.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? demanda l'homme qui l'avait appelée pour lui signaler le phénomène. Je nettoyais les objets entreposés ici, comme d'habitude et je l'ai vu devenir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, au juste ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre... murmura la Sorcière des Dimensions. Je crois que c'est... son coeur ?

elle plissa les yeux pendant que son serviteur hoquetait dans son dos, essayant de saisir la nature de l'objet.

-Son coeur ? répéta-t-il. Mais...

-Pas son vrai coeur, coupa Yuuko avec un geste d'impatience. Mais il y a un lien entre ce pendentif et cette Tomoyo. Une sorte d'empreinte... Ce n'est pas pour rien que je le lui ai demandé comme prix de son voyage, tu sais ? Dis moi, tu le sens ?

Bien sûr qu'il le sentait. C'était même pour ça qu'il était partit la chercher en courant. Le pendentif irradiait la détresse. Rien qu'en se tenant à proximité, il se sentait déprimé. Ca lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, Yuuko ? demanda-t-il.

La Sorcière des Dimensions se redressa, puis sourit doucement.

-Rien !

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Je ne peux rien faire. Ce n'est pas cet objet qui est malade, mais la personne a qui il appartient. Et ce n'est pas à moi de soigner cette personne.

Elle s'éloigna de la salle sans jeter un regard en arrière, suivie de près par son serviteur qui ne tenait pas à rester seul avec le bijoux.

-Même si je le voulais, je serais incapable de l'aider. Elle souffre d'un mal qui n'a qu'un seul remède.

-Quel mal ?

La Sorcière des Dimension s'arrêta et posa un regard étonné sur son serviteur, puis eut un sourire amusé et repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

-Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ? Quel mal ? Yuuko ! Mais dites moi, quoi !

-

Dans les égouts de la ville, le chef des Rats estima que même si le spectacle était divertissant, il était grand temps de se mettre au boulot.

-Dites donc, les amoureux transi, si on vous déranges dites le nous, hein ? lança-t-il.

Sakura cessa aussitôt de taper sur Shaolan et sursauta en voyant qu'ils étaient encerclés par le gang. Shaolan se posta devant la princesse, faisant rempart de son corps. Il tendit le bras sur le coté, fronçant les sourcils tout en observant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Restez derrière moi, Princesse, je me charge de tout. Mokona, reste avec elle, s'il te plait.

-D'accord ! piailla Mokona en bondissant dans les bras de Sakura qui faillit le rater.

-Ils sont nombreux, murmura la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

Le chef des rats était un petit homme grassouillet avec une tête en forme d'oeuf, surmonté d'une crète rose. Shaolan s'avança vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Nous ne faisons que passer, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Nous ne cherchons pas les ennuis, alors laissez-nous partir, s'il vous plait.

Les Rats éclatèrent de rire tout autour de lui et leur chef se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

-Pas de chance, petit, tu es sur notre territoire. Et on ne s'échappe pas du territoire des Rats, du moins pas sans avoir payé un droit de passage.

-Je suis désolé, je crains de ne pas avoir d'argent, répondit Shaolan.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, dans ce cas, répliqua le chef des Rats. Si t'as pas de quoi payer, va falloir qu'on vous donne une leçon pour vous apprendre à venir fouiner par chez nous ! Chopez le, les gars !

Quatre Rats bondirent en avant, brandissant des couteaux ou des barres de fer. Shaolan se ramassa, puis se détendit brusquement, envoyant son pied dans l'estomac du plus proche. Il pivota ensuite et étendit le suivant d'un violent coup de pied dans la tempe, puis fondit sur les deux autres qu'il assoma d'un coup de pied chacun. Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers le chef, le visage déterminé.

-Laissez-nous passer, s'il vous plait, répéta-t-il. Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous, mais j'ai fais une promesse et si je dois me battre pour la tenir, alors je le ferai.

Le chef des Rats eu un mouvement de recul, les dents serrées. Il n'avait pas prévu que le gamin saurait se battre et voudrait résister. Mais ils avaient la supériorité numérique et il était hors de question de perdre la face comme ça !

-Butez-moi ce sale gosse, vous tous ! beugla-t-il. Sautez lui tous dessus en même temps, allez !

Poussant un cri de guerre, tous les Rats se jetèrent sur Shaolan qui se tint près à riposter.

-Sakuraaaaa !

La jeune fille cessa de regarder Shaolan qui distribuait des coups de pieds avec générosité et posa les yeux sur Mokona qui brillait toujours.

-Oui ?

-Mokona crois que c'est le petit gros qui à la plume, piailla la bestiole.

-Je m'en occupe, Princesse, ne vous inquiétez pas ! lança Shaolan depuis le coeur de la mêlée.

-Tu es vraiment doué pour trouver mes plumes, Mokona ! fit Sakura.

-Et oui, Mokona est le meilleur chercheur de plumes de toutes les Dimensions ! s'écria le manju en agitant joyeusement ses petits bras.

Sakura émit un petit rire amusé et calina Mokona sans trop prêter attentions au chocs sourds et aux cris de douleur indiquant que les Rats s'en prenaient plein la tête. Au bout de longues minutes d'activité confuse, le silence retomba.

Clopinant légèrement et saignant ici et là, Shaolan se pencha sur le chef des Rats étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix et l'empreinte de la botte de l'archéologue incrustée sur le front, pour le fouiller. Il se releva enfin, tenant entre le pouce et l'index une plume lumineuse qu'il leva à hauteur du visage, l'observant avec intérêt.

Un fragment de l'ame de Sakura, songea-t-il. C'était vraiment étrange de tenir ainsi une partie de celle qui était autrefois son amie la plus proche, chargée de souvenirs dont il était banni.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Shaolan revint vers Sakura qui tenait toujours Mokona et semblait tout juste s'être aperçue qu'il avait finit de se battre. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant la plume qu'il lui tendait, puis un magnifique sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, réchauffant le coeur de Shaolan qui songea qu'un tel sourire valait bien de se prendre quelques coups.

-Pour vous, Princesse, dit-il avec douceur.

-Tu l'as trouvée ! s'exclama joyeusement Sakura. On va pouvoir aller chercher Tomoyo, alors !

Le sourire de Saholan se crispa et une veine se mit à battre furieusement sur sa tempe. Il s'était décarcassé, perdu dans des égouts putrides et coltiné tout un gang à lui tout seul pour que sa princesse ne s'inquiéte toujours que de cette fichue peste.

Du calme, Shaolan, du calme... se répéta-t-il. Il devait rattrapper le coup, faire des efforts et se montrer aimable en toutes circonstances, aussi difficile que ce soit. Il le devait à Sakura, ça faisait partit du prix à payer pour la sauver.

-Gnnnoui, Princesse, se força-t-il à dire entre ses dents serrées, figé en un sourire qui tenait plus du rictus qu'autre chose. Reprenez votre plume, maintenant.

Avec soin, Sakura prit sa plume et l'absorba. D'anciens souvenirs ressurgirent dans son esprit, des scènes d'une enfance révolue dans une Dimension dont elle n'avait plus que quelques souvenirs issus de ses plumes retrouvées. Et toujours, un blanc étrange là où quelqu'un devrait se trouver. L'espace d'un instant, Sakura se demanda qui pouvait bien être là, mais quelque chose détourna son attention et la seconde suivante, cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Après tout, y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un ou n'était-ce pas plutôt un effet de son imagination ?

Revenant au présent, elle vit Shaolan qui l'observait, le visage fermé, Mokona installé sur son épaule. Voyant que Sakura l'observait, il se fendit d'un sourire encourageant.

-Quittons cet endroit, Princesse, dit-il. Nous irons ensuite à l'hopital voir ce que Kurogane pourra nous dire sur... Tomoyo.

-D'accord, répondit Sakura avec un sourire ravi.

-Mokona, par où on sort ?

-Par la sortie ? proposa Mokona en souriant.

-Heu... Oui, mais où est la sortie ?

-Mokona sait pas ! piailla joyeusement la bestiole fluorescente.

Shaolan se figea, compta jusqu'à cinq, puis respira un grand coup.

-Comment ça tu sais pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui vibrait sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas crier. C'est toi qui nous a guidé jusqu'ici, non ?

-Mokona suivait la plume, mais Mokona peut pas sentir la sortie !

Shaolan se frotta les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Il n'était même plus énervé. Pourquoi s'étonnait-il, après tout ? Tout allait tout le temps de travers, ces derniers temps, alors une tuile de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ? Il allait comme d'habitude trouver une solution et tout le monde s'en ficherait...

Il s'aperçut soudain que Sakura avait disparue. Sentant un début de panique, il lança des regards éperdus autour de lui et finit par l'apercevoir accroupie devant le chef des Rats qui reprenait conscience avec un gémissement de douleur.

-Princesse, qu'est ce que vous faites ?! s'écria Shaolan. C'est dangereux !

Sakura ne sembla pas l'entendre, elle avait le doigt posé sur sa joue et affichait une expression songeuse.

-Comment elle dit, déjà ? marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Ah oui !

Elle reporta son attention sur le chef des Rats qui levait les yeux vers elle, surpris et inquiet tout à la fois.

-« Guide-nous jusqu'à la sortie ou je t'arrache les yeux »! dit-elle avec un grand sourire candide.

Shaolan manqua en tomber à la renverse pendant que Mokona encourageait Sakura avec entrain.


	11. Chapter 11

NdA : Attentions, avis aux ames sensible, ce chapitre est assez violent, surtout vers la fin !

Un grand merci aux reviewers, ca fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

* * *

Kurogane ouvrit un oeil lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Une infirmière entra, aussitôt suivie par Fye. Le magicien lui adressa un geste de la main avec un grand sourire.

-Ca va mieux, Kurochan ?

-Fous moi la paix, grogna Kurogane.

Ignorant l'infirmière qui lui faisait les gros yeux, Fye s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit, bien décidé à s'amuser.

-Allons allons, je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué mon gros Kuronounet adoré, minauda-t-il.

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! beugla le samouraï en tachant de s'éloigner le plus possible du magicien.

Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, Fye eu la satisfaction de voir le visage de l'infirmière crispé dans une expression horrifiée. La jeune femme pivota soudain et quitta la chambre d'une démarche d'automate.

-Je plaisantais, Kurochan, reprit Fye. Tu prends toujours tout au pied de la lettre.

-Me méfie avec toi, grogna Kurogane qui resta tout de même à l'écart, des fois que. Je t'ai toujours trouvé un peu louche.

Fye agita la main, comme s'il s'agissait de détails sans importance et son visage redevint sérieux, en dépit du fin sourire qui constituait son expression naturelle, pour ce qu'en savait Kurogane.

-Plus sérieusement, sais-tu où est passée Tomoyo ?

Un simple haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

-Si tu sais quelque chose, tu devrais nous le dire, Kurorin, insista Fye. Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle et Sakura était très inquiète en l'apprenant.

-Vraiment ? Et où est-elle, dans ce cas ? Partie chercher la petite peste au hasard des rues ?

-Non, je l'ai envoyé avec Shaolan récupérer sa plume. Mokona l'a repéré.

Kurogane dévisagea longuement le magicien qui soutint son regard sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

-A quoi est ce que tu joue, au juste ?

-Je ne joue pas, répondit Fye. Une fois la plume récupérée, nous n'auront plus qu'a retrouver Tomoyo, puis passer dans la Dimension suivante, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Autant partir sans la peste, dans ce cas.

Un silence s'installa pendant que Fye s'absorbait dans ses réflexions.

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui lui est arrivée ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Pour ce que j'en sais, elle est morte, répondit Kurogane au moment où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait.

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes se tournèrent en direction de la porte pour voir Sakura se découper dans l'encadrement. La jeune fille s'était figée, une expression d'incrédulité horrifiée sur le visage.

-Ah, Sak... commença Fye.

Il n'alla pas plus loin, la jeune fille était repartie en courant, bousculant Shaolan qui la suivit du regard, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Finalement, il se décida pour lui courir après, laissant de nouveau les deux hommes seuls.

-Tu as gaffé, Kurorin, murmura Fye sans cesser de sourire finement.

Le Samouraï haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas son problème, après tout.

-

Shaolan s'étonna de voir Sakura courir si vite. Il n'arrivait pas à la rattraper et c'était tout juste s'il parvenait à ne pas perdre de terrain. Les infirmières s'écartaient du chemin de la jeune fille en la regardant avec de grands yeux étonnés, mais nul ne faisait le moindre geste pour l'arrêter.

Pour compliquer encore la tâche de Shaolan, un Mokona surexcité s'était perché sur le sommet de son crane, se tenant à une mèche de cheveux, et lui donnait avec entrain des coups sur la tête en criant joyeusement « Hue ! Hue ! ».

Finalement, Sakura se retrouva face à une porte fermée et fut forcer de s'arrêter, bien qu'elle s'escrimait pour l'ouvrir en sanglotant désespérément. Shaolan la prit par les épaules, cherchant des mots de réconforts qui ne lui venaient pas. La seule chose qui ricochait dans son esprit se résumait à « bon débarras ! ». Mais il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille à Sakura. Lui même devait bien admettre qu'il avait honte d'avoir cette pensée.

En larmes, Sakura se mit à lui donner des coups furieux sur le torse, tentant confusément de lui échapper, avant de se laisser tomber à terre où elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, poussant des cris désespérés. Les gens autour d'eux commençaient à s'attrouper avec curiosité, certains lançant à Shaolan des regards mauvais, comme s'il était responsable des larmes de la jeune fille.

-Allons, calmez-vous, Princesse, murmura-t-il doucement en s'accroupissant devant elle.

-Elle... Elle est... sanglota Sakura d'une voix hachée.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais on ne peut plus rien y faire, poursuivit Shaolan.

Une part de lui-même se demandait si Sakura pleurerait autant si on lui annonçait que c'était lui qui était mort. Sans doute pas, se dit-il amèrement. Elle ne s'apercevrait probablement même pas que je manque à l'appel...

Il ressentit une nouvelle bouffée de haine envers Tomoyo, mais la jugula comme il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si Sakura s'était attachée à elle. La peste avait toujours tout mis en oeuvre pour rejeter la princesse.

La Sakura qu'il avait connu, avant cet étrange incident, aurait probablement eut une réaction similaire, songea-t-il. En fait, il se plaisait à croire que la réaction de l'ancienne Sakura aurait été dix fois pire si on lui avait apprit sa mort.

Sakura articula difficilement autre chose. Les larmes qui la secouait ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Shaolan crut reconnaître le mot « promesse » et se rembrunit. Cette histoire de promesse entre Tomoyo et Sakura l'avait toujours intrigué sans qu'il ne parvienne à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Mr Kurogane ? lança une voix un peu plus loin. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes déjà rétablit ?

-Bordel, j'en ai vraiment marre ! résonna la voix familière de Kurogane. Vous allez me foutre la paix, oui ? Et c'est quoi tout ce cirque ?!

-Allons, du calme, intervint une troisième voix que Shaolan reconnut également.

Il tourna la tête et vit un Kurogane vêtu d'un costume trois pièces suivit de Toya. Tous deux s'approchèrent en avisant Sakura qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sans vraiment prêter attention à son entourage.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Toya.

-Tomoyo... répondit simplement Shaolan avec un regard éloquent.

L'acteur pâlit soudain, mais Toya lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Du calme, je ne pense pas qu'ils l'ont tuée. Et puis, ce n'est pas votre Tomoyo, Kurogane...

Toya sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col. Sakura le regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes, le teint si pâle qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Elle est vivante ?! s'écria-t-elle. Vous savez où elle est ?

-Calmez-vous, mademoiselle. Elle est très certainement vivante, oui, mais la situation est... délicate, aussi j'apprécierais que nous en discution dans un endroit moins... peuplé, acheva Toya avec un regard éloquent vers l'attroupement qui les regardaient tous en murmurant entre eux.

-Allons voir Kurogane, proposa Shaolan, faisant tiquer les curieux qui lancèrent un regard intrigués vers l'acteur.

Il prit Sakura par le bras et ouvrit la marche. La jeune fille se laissa entraîner, n'osant y croire. Elle se sentait éperdue de soulagement et avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton. Elle tituba à la suite de Shaolan sans même y faire attention, l'acteur et son producteur sur les talons.

-

Dans la villa de l'acteur, Tomoyo était très en colère. Une paire de ciseaux dans une main et un ruban rose dans l'autre, elle fusillait du regard le majordome qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la calmer, en vain.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mademoiselle Tomoyo, mais j'ai reçu des ordres très clairs de votre père.

-Et moi je vous garantis que vous allez l'être encore plus si vous ne me dites pas ce qu'il se passe !

Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elle était en pleine frénésie couturière et fabriquait robe sur robe histoire d'oublier son envie grandissante de modifier celle que Sakura avait faite, elle avait entendue un grand remue-ménage dans la villa et avait pointée le bout de son nez hors de sa chambre pour voir son père passer en courant, suivit de près par Toya.

Avant même qu'elle ai compris ce qu'il se passait, les deux hommes étaient sortis, s'étaient jetés dans la voiture de Toya qui avait ensuite démarée au quart de tour. Quelque chose clochait et Tomoyo avait la désagréable sensation que cela concernait Sakura d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le majordome s'obstinant à répéter qu'il ne savait rien, Tomoyo lui jeta de rage son ruban au visage, puis s'éloigna en affichant une mine boudeuse. Alors qu'elle traversait le salon, elle vit une femme rousse qui semblait un rien perdue.

-Ah, c'est vous ! s'écria Tomoyo. Vous êtes venue avec Mr Toya ?

-Mlle Tomoyo ?! Mais je croyais qu'on vous avais enlevée !

Tomoyo cligna des yeux, puis compris que la secrétaire parlait de l'autre Tomoyo et se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Elle pris fermement la secrétaire par la main et la traina presque en direction de la sortie.

-Mais ? Que faites vous, Mlle Tomoyo ? s'inquiéta la secrétaire.

-Moi, rien. Mais vous, vous allez me conduire à l'hopital tout de suite ! Avec de la chance, ils seront encore la-bas...

-

Fye se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il promena son regard sur le jardin en contrebas, les mains croisées dans le dos. Kurogane avait fermé les yeux et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit lorsque Shaolan frappa à la porte. Au bout d'un petit moment, le jeune homme l'ouvrit et lança un regard à l'intérieur.

-Vous êtes là ?

-Evidemment, rétorqua Kurogane.

-Vous avez pas répondus...

Le visage du samouraï s'assombrit quand il vit son double entrer en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison qui l'amenait ici, mais c'était forcément pour une catastrophe de plus.

-D'accord, de quoi il s'agit, cette fois ?

-D'après Mr Toya, Tomoyo serait encore en vie, répondit le jeune homme.

Fye se détourna de la fenêtre, souriant doucement.

-Vraiment ? Une bonne nouvelle, mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

L'homme d'affaire tira d'une de ses poches une feuille de papier pliée et la tendit sans un mot au magicien qui la pris, la déplia, puis la lut. Son sourire s'accentua.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Kurogane depuis son lit.

-Une demande de rançon, répondit Fye, de l'amusement dans la voix.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, ayant visiblement mit le doigt sur un détail qui la chiffonait.

-Pourquoi enlever Tomoyo et demander une rançon à Mr Toya ? Elle ne vient pas de ce monde...

-Ils se sont trompés, murmura Shaolan. Ils ont enlevés la mauvaise Tomoyo, pas vrai ?

Le visage sombre, le Kurogane acteur acquiesça lentement. Fye rendit la lettre à Toya, puis se frotta le menton, un sourire songeur sur les lèvres.

-Suis-je le seul à trouver que c'est une coincidence étrange ? demanda-t-il. Nous arrivons, puis quelqu'un décide d'enlever la fille de Kurogane et se trompe avec notre Tomoyo...

-Nous savions que ma fille courrait un tel risque, expliqua l'acteur. Elle ne sort pratiquement jamais et toujours sous surveillance.

Le samouraï se fendit d'un sourire ironique.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ?

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'on vous interdisais de mettre un pied dehors ?! beugla l'acteur. C'est ta faute si ta Tomoyo est sortie de ma villa !

-Ce n'est pas MA Tomoyo ! beugla en retour le samouraï. Et c'est pas ma faute si elle est devenue complètement dingue !

Les deux Kurogane se crièrent encore dessus un moment avant que Shaolan et Toya ne parviennent à les calmer. Sakura s'avança en portant Mokona, l'air décidée malgré les larmes qui perlaient encore au coin de ses paupières.

-Il faut aller la chercher !

-Attendez, intervint Shaolan. On parle de Tomoyo, là... Cette fille est capable de se défendre, non ? Si le type qui a fait ça s'était préparé à emprisonner la fille de Mr Kurogane, il risque d'avoir un choc !

Fye se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

-Hyuuuuu, tu n'as pas tort, Shaolan.

-J'en serais pas si sûr, à votre place, grogna le samouraï.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction, l'air d'attendre une explication.

-Quand je l'ai affrontée, elle était... perturbée, expliqua-t-il.

-Comment ça, perturbée ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

Kurogane haussa les épaules.

-Difficile à expliquer, mais je pense qu'elle est vulnérable en ce moment. Surtout que ses ravisseurs n'ont pas prit la peine de récupérer ses couteaux.

-Dans ce cas, allons la chercher ! répéta Sakura, butée.

-Mais nous ignorons où elle se trouve, contra Shaolan.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir et partit bouder dans un coin. Personne n'allait rien faire, elle en était quasiment sûre. Shaolan la détestait, Kurogane voulait à tout prix la tuer et Fye... Elle lança un regard en coin au magicien qui souriait toujours. Il semblait toujours si distant, si détaché de tout. Il croisa son regard et son sourire s'élargit.

-Mokona, appela Fye. Tu pense être capable de localiser Tomoyo comme tu l'as fait pour Kurogane ?

La bestiole pelucheuse sauta en l'air avec un grand sourire.

-Elle est à l'hopital ! annonça-t-il.

Sakura sursauta, posa un regard incrédule sur Mokona, puis bondit sur ses pieds et fila dans le couloir. Les autres s'entreregardèrent sans comprendre, puis partirent à sa suite, laissant Kurogane seul.

-Hey ! Me laissez pas en plan comme ça ! cria-t-il.

-

Tomoyo entra dans l'établissement, son visage affichant une moue colérique et s'avança avec détermination en direction de l'accueil.

-Ou est la chambre de...

-TOMOYOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

La jeune fille sursauta et vit une Sakura affichant un grand sourire soulagé lui foncer dessus, bras écartés, avant qu'elle ne lui saute joyeusement au cou. L'instant d'après, elle se reculait pour l'observer attentivement, puis de grosses larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

-MOKONA ! cria-t-elle avec colère.

Tomoyo regarda sans comprendre Shaolan tenter de retenir une Sakura très énervée qui voulait visiblement taper sur un Mokona qui se frottait la nuque d'un air joyeux.

-Fye à pas précisé quelle Tomoyo il voulait que Mokona retrouve, expliqua la bestiole.

-Bon, peut-tu retrouver l'autre Tomoyo, dans ce cas ? demanda Fye.

-Mokona va essayer ! piailla le manju avec un grand sourire tout en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Sakura poussa un soupir empreint de tristesse. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle vit Tomoyo qui la regardait avec inquiétude et compassion. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit un paquet. La robe qu'elle avait confectionnée. Sakura la prit et la serra sur son coeur, luttant contre son envie de pleurer.

La fille de l'acteur passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de Sakura, souhaitant la réconforter, mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment y parvenir. Ou plus exactement, elle savait ce qui ne manquerait pas de rendre le sourire à Sakura, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Son seul talent était de fabriquer de jolis vêtements.

-

Resté seul dans sa chambre, Kurogane se laissa aller contre l'oreiller, fixant le plafond tout en conservant un visage grave. Sa main caressa distraitement son torse recouvert de bandage et une sensation fourmillante s'en dégagea.

Il ne cessait de repenser à la Tomoyo de son monde. Une princesse très douce et paisible, mais qui savait faire preuve de cruauté quand elle l'estimait necessaire. La malédiction qui le frappait et son exil forcé en était la preuve. Il l'avait toujours servie loyalement, en dépit de sa propension à tuer et s'était sentit trahi par la façon dont elle l'avait traité.

« Tu apprendras ce qu'est la force. » Les dernières paroles qu'il avait entendu de la Princesse Tomoyo ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête. Il était fort, le plus fort de son monde, il l'avait toujours sut et c'était d'ailleurs la raison même de son exil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'elle entendait par là.

Pourtant, il pensait mieux saisir le sens de ses paroles à présent. L'obstination de Shaolan a vouloir protéger et sauver sa princesse en dépit du sacrifice qu'il avait accepté l'intrigait. Sakura n'était plus pour lui qu'une source de frustration, pourtant il ne l'abandonnait pas. Bien malgré lui, Kurogane était impressionné, mais il le trouvait également stupide. Il endurait en silence, mais restait un être humain. Tôt ou tard, il craquerait, Kurogane en était persuadé. Sa façon d'agir, cette abnégation totale avait quelque chose d'auto-destructeur.

La force morale... Mais c'était aussi une faiblesse. Shaolan était tout à la fois fort et faible, prisonnier de sa propre nature. Kurogane n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que le jeune homme était la droiture incarnée, qu'il n'était pas du genre à rompre une promesse ni même à se laisser aller. Il s'imposait une ligne de conduite très stricte qui le poussait à avancer malgré les obstacle, mais l'entravait tout autant.

Shaolan était à l'opposé de cette Tomoyo qui voyageait avec eux. La petite peste était tout en dissimulation, jouant sans complexe de son apparence innocente quand cela servait ses intérêts et l'une des première chose que l'on apprenait à son sujet était qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Elle les suivrait tant qu'ils auraient un objectif en commun, mais n'hésiterai certainement pas à les poignarder dans le dos si elle y trouvait son compte.

Kurogane avait été surpris de découvrir la force de la gamine. Une force radicalement différente de celle qu'il possédait. Une force tout en finesse, rapidité, mais aussi tromperie. Et la rage. Il ne devait pas oublier la rage. Tomoyo donnait l'impression d'un fauve déchainé quand elle se battait.

Une rage qu'elle ne contrôlait pas vraiment et qui la consumait...

Kurogane repensa à leur dernier combat. Il avait sentit que quelque chose s'était brisé chez la jeune fille. Sa folie enragée lui avait permis de le battre, mais une fois disparue, que restait-il ?

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi était faible à sa manière, à l'instar de Shaolan. Le contrôle absolu tout comme l'absence de contrôle constituait une faille. Mais lui-même, avait-il également une faille qu'il n'avait encore jamais soupçonné ?

« Tu apprendras ce qu'est la force... » Etait-il aussi fort qu'il l'avait toujours cru ? Par deux fois déjà il était passé bien près de mourrir. Quelle était donc cette force dont la princesse Tomoyo parlait ? La découvrirait-il vraiment au cours de ce voyage ?

De nouveau, il revit le visage de Tomoyo lorsqu'il l'avait affronté dans le café. Elle avait posé sur lui un regard vide, dévasté. Elle n'était pas venue le tuer. Elle était venue se faire tuer...

Le visage de marbre, Kurogane continua de fixer le plafond.

-

Un bruit résonna dans la cellule miteuse où ses ravisseurs avaient jetés Tomoyo. Celui d'une porte que l'on ouvrait. Toujours prostrée, la jeune fille ne fit pas un geste lorsque deux hommes entrèrent et la forcèrent à se lever. Le regard vide, elle se laissa emporter en dehors de la cellule sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

On l'entraîna au travers de ce qui ressemblait à une cave, puis la fit monter un escalier de pierre menant à une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce ensoleillée. Bien qu'éblouie, Tomoyo n'eut pas un mouvement et ne résista pas lorsqu'on la fit traverser ce qui ressemblait à une grande villa pour l'amener dans un salon.

Les deux hommes la forcèrent à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable, puis se postèrent de part et d'autres de Tomoyo, la surveillant de près, bien que la jeune fille semblait à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

-Ah, j'ai enfin le plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Mlle Tomoyo, lança une voix.

Une voix grave et aux accents rapeux. Vaguement familière. Tomoyo fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais n'eut aucune autre réaction.

-Je suis navré que notre rencontre se fasse dans ces circonstances, mais que voulez-vous, ce sont les affaires, reprit la voix sans se formaliser du manque de réactivité de sa prisonnière.

La voix poursuivit son monologue sur un ton faussement poli, mais les mots survolaient Tomoyo. Le son, la texture, l'intonation de la voix... Tout cela lui était étrangement familier. Quelque chose remua en elle, au travers du brouillard de sa confusion, cherchant à se faire entendre.

Un écho lointain résona faiblement dans son esprit. La même voix. Donnant un ordre. « Emmenez-là! » Echo du passé. La pupille de Tomoyo se contracta soudain, son regard reprenant une certaine nettetée. Les fragments de l'esprit de la jeune fille commencèrent à se regrouper autour du souvenir de cette voix.

-Vous lui avez envoyé quelle dose de tranquilisant ? demandait la voix d'un ton autoritaire. Pourquoi est-elle toujours dans cet état ?

L'homme à sa droite bredouilla une réponse, mais Tomoyo n'y prêta pas attention. Seule la voix comptait. Sa façon de donner des ordres, de réprimander... Elle s'en souvenait à présent. Une voix haïe au delà de toute haine, une voix qu'elle rêvait de changer en hurlement de douleur et de terreur.

_Sa_ voix.

Lentement, Tomoyo leva la tête vers l'homme qui était assis dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Un visage sec, aux cheveux gris coiffés en arrière. Une longue moustache fine tombant de chaque coté de sa mâchoire.

Les yeux de Tomoyo s'écarquillèrent, son expression se mua soudain en un rictus qui provoqua chez son ravisseur un mouvement de recul. Quelque part au milieu des cendres, une braise se raviva sous le souffle d'une haine si profondément ancrée qu'elle occultait tout le reste.

-Vous... murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse, chargée de mépris, de haine et de rancoeur.

L'homme lança un regard à la fois inquiet et perdu en direction de ses hommes qui s'entre-regardaient stupidement. Quelque chose clochait. Tout le monde savait que Tomoyo était une gentille jeune fille qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche.

Pourtant, la Tomoyo qui se trouvait actuellement en face de lui ressemblait plus à un animal enragé et assoiffé de sang.

Constatant que son cerveau s'était brusquement changé en éponge, l'instinct de conservation de l'homme le poussa du coude et prit le relai.

-Abattez-là ! hurla-t-il au moment où Tomoyo bondissait de son fauteuil, ses yeux brillant du brasier qui l'habitait de nouveau.

-

-Mokona l'a trouvée ! brailla joyeusement Mokona en sautillant sur l'épaule de Fye.

-Où est elle ? demanda Sakura.

-A l'ouest, Mokona peut vous y conduire !

Toya secoua la tête.

-C'est trop dangereux. Indiquez-moi l'adresse, je vais y envoyer mes hommes pour la récupérer.

-On a pas le temps, grogna Kurogane.

Surpris, Toya se tourna vers l'acteur qui lui renvoya un regard vide.

-J'ai rien dis, moi !

Tournant la tête, ils virent tous l'autre Kurogane qui avançait vers eux tout en rajustant son kimono, une expression des plus rébarbatives sur le visage.

-Ca ira, Kurorin ? demanda Fye. Tu es blessé.

-T'occupe pas de moi, répondit Kurogane en fixant son double d'un air mauvais. Toi, tu vas nous conduire là ou se trouve cette foutue peste.

-T'imagine pouvoir me donner des ordres ?! s'énerva l'acteur. Tu m'as déjà foutu ma réputation en l'air, je te sign...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, le samouraï l'ayant saisit sans le moindre ménagement par le col de sa chemise. Shaolan voulut intervenir, mais Fye le retint, souriant d'un air amusé.

-Ecoute, tête de noeud... Quand je te vois, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est vomir... Alors me gonfle pas avec ta précieuse petite réputation, sinon c'est autre chose que je vais te foutre en l'air, c'est clair ?

L'acteur voulut protester, mais le regard de son double le terrifia et il prit conscience que si lui se prenait pour un dur le temps de ses films, la personne qui lui faisait face l'était cent fois plus dans la vraie vie. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise, pendant que Sakura et Mokona applaudissaient joyeusement le samouraï.

-Très clair, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

-Parfait... En route, alors. On a une gamine à récupérer, ensuite on pourra enfin foutre le camp de cette Dimension pourrie...

-Quoi ? Mais... fit Tomoyo en regardant tour à tour son père, le double de son père et Sakura.

Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Nous viendrons te dire au revoir, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ne pas rester ?

Sakura secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée...

Tomoyo soupira, puis sourit avec douceur.

-D'accord. Va retrouver ta Tomoyo. Mais elle aura intérêt à s'occuper de toi une fois que je serais plus là pour le faire !

Shaolan grimaça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour signaler qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper de Sakura, et sûrement mieux que l'autre dingue, mais Fye lui posa la main sur la tête avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Si tu souhaite vraiment arranger les choses avec Sakura, je te déconseille de dire le fond de ta pensée.

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard madré.

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'êtes pas télépathe ?

-Je te l'ai dis, Shaolan. Avec toi, c'est inutile.

-On perds du temps, intervint Kurogane, son sabre sur l'épaule.

Le magicien se tourna vers lui, une expression étonnée derrière son sourire.

-Serait-ce que tu te soit attaché à notre petite Tomoyo ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégoulinant de sous-entendu.

-Ca va pas la tête ! beugla le samouraï. Je la déteste toujours autant !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir la sauver ? demanda Shaolan.

Kurogane se calma et regarda au loin.

-Je veux savoir ce que signifie vraiment « être fort », répondit-il. Et puis, si quelqu'un doit tuer cette foutue peste, ce sera moi !

-

L'homme à la moustache claqua la porte de son bureau et s'appuya dessus, une expression terrorisé sur le visage. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était arrivé, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu.

Un hurlement de douleur qui se mua en gargouillit se fit entendre au travers du tonnerre continu des armes à feu. L'homme se prostra, gémissant et tremblant, terrorisé au delà de toute raison. Le monstre sanguinaire qui massacrait ses hommes ne pouvait pas être Tomoyo. C'était impossible ! Il l'avait longtemps observée avant de préparer son coup !

La jeune fille lui avait sauté à la gorge sans prévenir et seul la promptitude de ses hommes à obéir lui avait sauvé la vie. Une balle avait touché Tomoyo en plein bond, l'envoyant bouler à l'écart, mais ça ne l'avait pas arrêtée pour autant. Elle s'était rapidement relevée avec une vitesse impensable et s'était jeté sur le plus proche de ses sbires pour lui briser la nuque avec une violence qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné.

Malgré sa blessure à l'épaule, Tomoyo se déplaçait avec rapidité et évitait les balles avec une aisance déroutante, enfonçant son coude dans la gorge d'un homme ici, puis écrasant la tête d'un autre contre une armoire de marbre quelques mètres plus loin, semant rapidement la confusion et la peur dans le coeur de tous.

Leur employeur avait finalement réussit à se défaire de l'horreur glacée qui le paralysait et prit la fuite, croisant le reste de sa milice privée qui accourait, alerté par le bruit des armes à feu qui résonnait dans toute la villa.

Derrière le voile sanglant qui obscurcissait sa raison, Tomoyo sentait que sa proie s'échappait, mais elle ne se lança pas à sa poursuite. Pas tout de suite. Il ne pourrait pas filer bien loin, savait-elle. Elle le retrouverait le moment venu et ferait ce que sa haine lui chuchotait de faire d'une voix qu'elle aimait et détestait tout à la fois. La voix de sa folie.

Bien décidée à s'amuser, Tomoyo prit le temps de s'occuper des hommes armés qui arrivaient, regrettant vaguement la perte de ses dagues, mais elle avait trouvé un couteau de cuisine. Ce serait suffisant pour ce qu'elle avait en tête. Le tranchant était en partie émoussé, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Sa proie ne méritait pas une lame affûté.

Tranchant, poignardant et frappant, Tomoyo se déchaina dans le salon jusqu'à ce que le silence s'installe. Lorsqu'elle vit la salle jonchée de corps mutilés, les murs éclaboussés de sang, un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se mit en marche, cherchant sa proie sans se presser. Le jeu du chat et de la souris venait de commencer.

-

La voiture prit un virage serré dans un crissement de pneu qui fit bondir les piétons, puis fila à toute allure dans la rue heureusement peu fréquentée, slalomant entre les quelques véhicules qui s'écartaient précipitament sur son passage.

Le Kurogane acteur était au volant et se dit confusément que ça ferait une sacrée foutue bonne scène pour un film, seulement personne n'avait de caméra sur lui, bien évidemment. Il n'en n'était pas moins mort de trouille à l'idée d'avoir un accident, mais elle était surpassée par la trouille bien plus vive et moins hypothétique de son double qui s'était assis à coté de lui et tenait son sabre d'un air un peu trop menaçant au goût de l'acteur.

Pour lui compliquer encore plus la tâche, Mokona sautait joyeusement à pieds joints sur le klaxon en poussant des cris surexcités tout en lui masquant en partie la vue de manière bien trop régulière.

Les passagers entassés à l'arrière étaient secoués dans tous les sens, mais personne ne s'en souciait en dehors de Toya qui jurait à chaque virage qui le jetait soit contre Fye, sois l'écrasait contre la portière, le visage collé à la vitre dans une position qui devait être des plus grotesques vue de l'extérieur.

Sakura était assise entre Fye et Shaolan et ce dernier faisait son possible pour lui éviter d'être trop bousculée. A sa grande déception, la jeune fille ne semblait pas apprécier ses efforts. La plupart du temps, elle restait plongée dans la contemplation de son paquet posé sur ses genous et les rares fois où elle réagissait, c'était pour lui dire d'un ton plutôt sec de faire attention où il mettait ses mains s'il ne voulait pas se prendre la sienne en travers de la figure, espèce de pervers !

De l'autre coté de la jeune fille, Fye souriait, paraissant très amusé par la balade.

-On y est presque ! annonça Mokona entre deux rebonds sur le klaxon. C'est la grosse villa qu'on voit tout la-bas, à flanc de colline !

-Elle va bien ? voulut savoir Sakura en se penchant entre les fauteuils avant.

-Mokona peut pas vraiment savoir, répondit la bestiole bondissante. Mokona peut seulement dire qu'elle est toujours en vie !

Sakura se laissa aller contre le dossier de la banquette arrière, soupirant. Elle était contente de la savoir en vie, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était en bonne santée. Et le temps qu'elle arrive, tout pouvait arriver.

Je t'en supplie, tiens ta promesse, songea-t-elle tout en resserant sa prise sur le paquet.

-La route est dégagée, tu vas arrêter de sauter sur ce foutu klaxon, oui ou merde ? beugla l'acteur, à bout de nerfs.

Mokona se retourna en plein bond, puis se mit à sautiller avec quatre fois plus d'entrain, tendant ses petits bras en direction de l'homme.

-Seulement si tu fais un calin à Mokona ! Calin ! Calin ! Calin ! Calin ! Calin ! Calin ! Calin !

-

Ses vêtements habituellements noirs étaient gorgés de tant de sang, autant le sien que celui de ceux qui se dressaient en travers de son chemin, qu'ils étaient pourpre, désormais. Elle se sentait bien. tout lui paraissait si clair, en cet instant. Chercher. Trouver. Tuer.

Plus de questions, plus de sentiments contradictoires, plus de doutes. Juste la traque et le meurtre. C'était si reposant, après toutes ces heures de tortures mentale qu'elle s'était infligée. Voilà sa seule véritée, sa seule raison d'être : tuer. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, ni de personne. Les autres personnes n'apportaient que des ennuis. Ils la rendaient folle...

De fait, afin de préserver sa santé mentale, il lui suffisait de tuer toutes les autres personnes. Ainsi tout irait bien. Et tant qu'elle tuerait, elle éprouverait cette sensation d'extase et de bien être. Elle ne souffrirait plus jamais tant qu'elle aurait une proie à traquer et à tuer.

Mais le reste du monde attendrait. Elle devait tout d'abord assouvir sa vengeance. Le tuer, lui. Lui faire payer pour son crime. Un crime impardonable. Il avait fait d'elle une meurtrière. Et bien elle allait faire de lui sa prochaine victime.

Un garde surgit soudain d'une porte et ouvrit le feu. Sans vraiment y penser, Tomoyo lui fonça dessus, ignorant les balles qui fusaient autour d'elle, ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur lorsque l'une lui ouvrit la joue gauche en l'effleurant. Elle écarta d'une main l'arme et lui colla sa lame sous la gorge. L'homme baissa un regard suppliant sur elle. Affichant un sourire de petite fille, Tomoyo lui trancha la gorge, faisant jaillir une fontaine écarlate qui ajouta une nouvelle couche carmine à sa tenue.

Elle fouillait méthodiquement chaque pièce de la villa, éliminant systématiquement tout être vivant qui croisait sa route. Les hommes de son ravisseurs prenaient désormais la fuite devant elle, mais certains, acculés, tentaient en vain de résister. Elle se retrouva finalement devant une porte verrouillée. Collant son oreille contre le bois, elle entendit des sanglots et des gémissements hystériques, bien qu'étouffés.

-Tu es là, petite souris grise ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Le bruit d'une vive agitation lui parvint et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Elle fouilla un petit moment dans sa tunique et en sortit un petit morceau de tissus quelle ouvrit. Il contenait plusieurs rossignols. Elle en choisit un et le glissa dans la serrure, commençant à la crocheter.

De l'autre coté de la porte, le moustachu sentit une nouvelle vague de panique lorsqu'il entendit le raclement de la serrure que Tomoyo travaillait. Il était complètement perdu, n'avait plus aucun repère. Comment cette gamine que tous tenait pour angélique pouvait être si vicieuse ? Comment savait-elle crocheter des serrures ?

Il se précipta derrière son bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs, fouillant frénétiquement leur contenu. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un pistolet de petit calibre, mais qui suffirait à régler la question de cette folle furieuse.

La poignée de la porte tourna et Tomoyo entra. Le moustachu fut comme frappé d'horreur. La jeune fille arborait un magnifique sourire de petite fille, mais son regard était froid et cruel. La main agité de tremblements, il pointa l'arme sur Tomoyo en poussant un hurlement terrifié et pressa la détente encore et encore. Il continua de presser la détente après que toutes les balles furent parties, sans cesser de hurler jusqu'à ce que Tomoyo lui plaque sa main libre sur la bouche, un rictus sadique étirant ses lèvres fines.

-

La voiture s'arrêta dans un hurlement de pneus. La portière avant coté passager s'ouvrit et Kurogane sortit posément du véhicule, regardant la villa par dessus le toit. Il entendit des cris et des exclamations pendant que Sakura poussait Shaolan qui tardait à ouvrir sa portière pour sortir. Le jeune homme manqua tomber quand la jeune fille sortit précipitamment alors qu'il n'était lui même qu'à moitié dehors.

-Hyuuu, quelle énergie, Sakura ! s'exclama joyeusement Fye en sortant à son tour.

-Comment on va entrer ? demanda Toya en suivant.

-Par la porte d'entrée, répondit le samouraï. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Shaolan le dévisagea un moment.

-Vous pensez qu'on arrive trop tard ?

-Oui. Mais trop tard pour qui...?

Le ton qu'il avait employé fit frissoner le jeune homme. Il se tourna en direction de la villa. Tout était calme et silencieux. Un silence de mort, songea malgré lui Shaolan.

-Princesse, restez ici, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

-Pas question ! répliqua Sakura. J'y vais !

-Mais c'est dangereux ! objecta l'archéologue.

-Je sais bien ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour dépendre des autres !

Elle serra son paquet contre son coeur.

-Je veux être forte, moi aussi... ajouta-t-elle.

Elle sursauta en s'apercevant que Kurogane se dressait à coté d'elle, son arme sur l'épaule. Il observait la villa d'un regard dur. Un regard qui avait vu la mort de près à plusieurs reprise.

-Alors allons ensemble découvrir ce qu'est la force, petite Princesse, dit-il.

Sakura hocha la tête et ils s'avancèrent du même pas en direction de l'entrée.

-Hyuuu, fit Fye en souriant. Quelle classe, kuropon !

Shaolan roula des yeux et pressa le pas pour les rattraper. L'acteur sortit à son tour de la voiture, bien qu'à contrecoeur, et lança sans ménagement Mokona au magicien qui le reçu dans ses bras.

-Vous n'y allez pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Je vous attendais, répondit Fye.

-Vous voulez qu'on entre là dedans ?! s'écria Kurogane. Vous êtes malade !

-Bouh, le lâche ! piailla Mokona.

-Je suis surtout pas suicidaire !

-Il n'y a aucun danger, assura Fye.

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

-Comment le savez-vous ? voulut savoir Toya.

-Parce que Kuropon a son regard de guerrier, répondit Fye avec un sourire et en se bridant les yeux avec ses doigts, Mokona l'imitant depuis son épaule.

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête, guère convaincus, mais n'en suivirent pas moins le magicien à la suite des autres.

Kurogane dégaina son sabre et trancha la porte d'entrée, Sakura attendant nerveusement à ses cotés. Shaolan voulut la prendre par le bras pour lui intimer de rester en arrière, mais elle se dégagea d'une secousse et entra avec le samouraï dans le couloir.

Un silence inquiétant régnait dans la villa. Ils se dirigèrent le long d'un couloir désert jusqu'à une porte que Kurogane ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

-Frimeur, lâcha son double.

-C'est vous l'acteur, lui rappela Fye avec un sourire amusé.

L'acteur ne répondit pas. Il préféra se détourner pour vomir. Ils venaient d'entrer dans le salon et le spectacle qui les y attendait avait de quoi secouer les constitutions les plus fortes. Sakura avait considérablement pâlit et semblait nauséeuse, mais elle ne détournait pas le regard pour autant, bien que ses mains tremblaient en serrant son paquet. Kurogane lui lança un coup d'oeil en biais, puis eut un sourire appréciateur.

-Finalement, on dirait bien que c'est toi qui avait raison, gamin, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Shaolan.

Qui s'en serait visiblement bien passé. Il avait rarement vu autant de sang de toute sa vie. A ses cotés, Fye émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Sacré Tomoyo ! Elle n'a pas lambiné.

-Bon sang, c'est vraiment elle qui a fait ça ? demanda Toya d'une voix mal assurée.

Il tenait mieux le choc que l'acteur, mais était tout de même passablement vert.

-Qui d'autre ? lâcha Kurogane. Je la reconnais bien là...

-Où est-elle ? demanda Sakura. Elle est encore en vie, pas vrai ?

-Il suffit de remonter la piste, répondit Kurogane en se remettant en marche.

Il y avait bel et bien une piste. Une piste de sang et de mort. Ils passèrent encore devant quelques cadavres. Tous avaient une expression terrifié sur le visage. S'il n'y avait eu les blessures, on les aurait crus morts de peur, songea Shaolan.

Ils finirent par entrer dans le bureau. Tomoyo était assise dessus, leur tournant le dos. Elle faisait face à quelqu'un d'avachit dans un fauteuil de cuir, le dissimulant en grande partie à leur vue. Sakura voulut se précipiter vers elle, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres, mais Kurogane la retint par le bras.

Sakura leva un regard étonné sur lui, mais il l'ignora, continuant d'observer Tomoyo, le visage de marbre. Même de dos et immobile, elle irradiait le danger et la mort. Elle sembla s'apercevoir de leur présence et leur lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Son regard était glacial.

Bordel, songea Kurogane. C'est encore pire que dans le café.

-Tomoyo ! appela Sakura en voulant s'avancer vers elle, mais le bras de Kurogane se tendit devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

Tomoyo plissa son seul oeil visible, puis se figea en voyant Sakura. Elle se tourna dans leur direction, passant ses jambes par dessus le bureau pour leur faire face, posant sur Sakura un regard soudain dément.

-Saki... murmura-t-elle.

Son visage se contorsionna en une grimace horrible et elle se prit les tempes entre les mains, comme si elle voulait extraire quelque chose de sous son crane.

-Bon dieux ! souffla Shaolan.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme assis dans le fauteuil. En se tournant vers eux, Tomoyo s'était décalée, cessant de le cacher. Ils pouvaient désormais s'apercevoir qu'elle lui avait arraché les yeux avant de lui trancher la gorge. Comme ses sbires, il avait gardé dans la mort une expression de terreur à l'état pur.

-Tomoyo... répéta Sakura d'une voix désespérée.

-Ne bouge pas, lui murmura Kurogane. Elle est devenue folle...

Tomoyo se prenait toujours la tête à deux mains, une tornade de pensées contradictoires rugissant sous son crane. Elle regarda de nouveau la jeune fille qui se tenait au coté de Kurogane, se forçant a voir au delà de sa folie. Les cheveux racourcirent, leur couleur devenant un peu plus claire, ses traits se firent plus juvéniles.

-Tu n'es pas Saki ! hurla soudain Tomoyo.

Elle tendit la main derrière elle et saisit le couteau de cuisine qu'elle avait laissé planté dans le coeur du moustachu. Elle bondit ensuite sur ses pieds, respirant difficilement.

-Hyuuuu, ça se complique... murmura Fye. Une idée, Kurotan ?

-Le plus simple serait de la tuer, murmura le samouraï en retour.

Sakura sursauta et lui lança un regard suppliant.

-Je sais, je sais... soupira-t-il. Mais tu me devras une faveur, petite princesse...

-D'accord, répondit Sakura.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Shaolan. Quelle sorte de faveur ?!

-Rien de bien méchant, répondit calmement Kurogane. Maintenant ferme là ou bien c'est toi que je tue...

-Hyuuu, prenez-en de la graine, monsieur l'acteur, s'amusa Fye.

Le Kurogane en costume gromela dans sa barbe. Son double l'ignora et s'avança vers Tomoyo qui semblait prête à les attaquer. Sakura se retint d'intervenir, espérant pouvoir faire confiance au samouraï.

Sans prévenir, Tomoyo se jeta sur Kurogane et fendit l'air avec son couteau. Le samouraï para le coup en levant son sabre qui entama à moitié la lame du couteau de cuisine. Il se fendit d'un sourire narquois.

-On peut savoir à quoi tu joue, gamine ?

-Je vais te tuer ! hurla Tomoyo d'une voix hystérique. Je vais tous vous tuer !

-Avec ce jouet ? Me fais pas rire, gamine... C'est peut-être suffisant pour ces nuls, mais tu ne m'aura pas avec ça...

D'un mouvement de son arme, il brisa le couteau de cuisine. Tomoyo fit un bond en arrière, les yeux fous. Kurogane la considéra calmement. Je pourrais la tuer, songea-t-il. Elle est désarmée et dans un tel état de folie qu'elle n'opposerai pas beaucoup de résistance...

La voix de la princesse Tomoyo de son monde résona à nouveau dans son esprit. Oui... La tuer serait trop facile, songea-t-il. La sauver demanderai plus de force. La force de ne pas tuer... Est-ce de cela que vous parliez, Princesse ?

Il l'ignorait, mais était bien décidé à découvrir la réponse. Tomoyo bondit vers lui avec l'intention évidente de l'attaquer à main nue. Kurogane rengaina son sabre.

-Qu'est ce que... commença Shaolan avant d'avoir la réponse sous les yeux.

La gifle de Kurogane jeta Tomoyo à terre et rouvrit sa blessure. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, se tenant la joue d'une main. Son regard exprimait la surprise.

-Finis les enfantillage ! beugla le samouraï. Si tu veux me tuer, commence par reprendre tes esprits !

-Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas, dans ce cas ? demanda Tomoyo d'une voix étrangement calme.

Kurogane baissa les yeux sur elle et la considéra avec mépris.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à te suicider, gamine, dit-il, faisant pousser un cri à Sakura. T'as oublié que je te détestais ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire plaisir ! Si je dois te tuer, ce sera une fois que tu aura reprit goût à la vie !

Tomoyo secoua la tete en riant tristement. Elle sentait de nouveau ce vide lancinant. Elle n'était une fois de plus que cendres.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre...

-Tomoyo !

C'était Sakura. Elle posa un regard blessé sur la jeune fille couverte de sang et misérable assise par terre. Celle-ci détourna le regard.

-Fiche moi la paix, toi, cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne retourne pas jouer à la poupée ? Oublie moi ! Tu as trouvée une Tomoyo plus digne de ton amitiée, non ?

Sakura la regarda un moment sans comprendre, puis baissa la tête. Shaolan ressentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère l'envahir. Il fit un mouvement pour se diriger vers Tomoyo, bien décidé à lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais Sakura le devança. Elle marcha droit sur Tomoyo et la gifla avec une telle force que le son résonna un moment dans le bureau.

-Espèce... D'IDIOTE ! cria Sakura en versant des larmes. Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'oublier comme ça ?! La Tomoyo de ce monde est plus gentille que toi, c'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas toi ! Une Tomoyo n'en vaut pas une autre ! C'est toi que je veux, pas elle !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant contre son épaule. Tomoyo resta immobile, la considérant avec stupéfaction. Puis une voix lutta pour se faire entendre au fin fond de son esprit. Ce n'était plus la voix de Saki, la voix de sa folie. C'était sa voix à elle, qui lui murmurait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de rester seule.

Les yeux de Tomoyo s'embuèrent lentement, puis des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses paupières avant de couler le long de ses joues. Elle ressera ses bras autour de Sakura, enfoui sa tête contre son cou et donna libre cours à des larmes refoulée depuis des années.

Kurogane revint à pas lents vers ses compagnons de voyages et les deux originaires de cette Dimension en se grattant l'arrière du crane d'un air bourru.

-Fichues gamines... gromela-t-il.

-Hyuuu, quel coeur d'artichaud, ce Kurorin !

Evitant le poing du samouraï, Fye sourit doucement en regardant les deux jeunes filles qui s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, versant chacune des larmes sur l'épaule de l'autre. Il observa ensuite Shaolan du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune homme serrait les poings, se retenant à grand peine d'intervenir. Son sourire s'accentua.

La suite promettait d'être vraiment intéressante, estima-t-il.


	12. Chapter 12

NdA : Houla, beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre, merci a tous ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous tout le monde.

* * *

L'eau ruisselait le long de son corps, se teintant d'écarlate en cours de route avant de s'écouler dans le fond de la douche, puis par le trou d'évacuation. Tomoyo était debout, le front posé contre le carrelage du mur, une expression à la fois triste et pensive sur le visage, laissant l'eau brûlante la laver du sang qui la recouvrait.

Ils étaient finalement rentrés à la villa de Kurogane. Le trajet avait été inconfortable, la voiture n'ayant été prévue à la base que pour cinq passagers, mais personne ne s'était plaind. Personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot de tout le trajet. Même Mokona était resté silencieux, ce qui constituait un fait rarissime.

La douceur de l'eau l'apaisait lentement. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant simplement le bruit que faisait l'eau en jaillissant du pommeau de la douche puis en dévalant les courbes de son corps. Elle se détendait et la douleur revenait.

La fille de l'acteur les avait accueillis avec un soulagement qui s'était mué en une expression horrifiée. Voir son double lui avait fait un choc. Tomoyo était couverte de sang des pieds à la tête et souffrait d'une blessure à l'épaule ainsi que d'une autre à la joue qui formait une épaisse croute. Même ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang sêché.

Tomoyo passa une main dans ses cheveux détrempés. Ce geste lui paraissait si vain. Pourtant elle l'accomplit et le répéta jusqu'à se que ses cheveux soient complètement démêlés. Avec lenteur, elle coupa l'eau et prit la bouteille de shampoing.

Un regard en direction de Sakura n'avait pas rassurée la Tomoyo locale, bien au contraire. Elle était elle aussi couverte de sang. Une partie de celui qui recouvrait l'autre Tomoyo et qui avait déteins sur elle lors de leur étreinte. Une étreinte qui l'avait tout simplement sauvée.

Versant une dose généreuse de shampoing dans sa main, Tomoyo entreprit de se laver les cheveux sans grande motivation. La mousse blanche devint rapidement rouge. Elle ramena sa chevelure par dessus son épaule indemne pour mieux la laver et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la mousse écarlate.

Personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot afin d'expliquer la situation à la fille de l'acteur, elle-même muette d'horreur. La secrétaire de Toya avait également accourue, mais après avoir posé le regard sur la Tomoyo extra-Dimensionnelle, elle avait pâlit, puis tournée de l'oeil. Personne n'avait pris la peine de la ranimer.

Tomoyo rouvrit l'eau et rinça sa longue chevelure, le visage conservant toujours la même expression. De la mousse rouge sang coula dans le fond de la douche après avoir glissé le long de son corps. Elle ferma ensuite l'eau une nouvelle fois et saisit la bouteille de gel douche. Encore une chose vaine, songea-t-elle tout en versant l'épais et froid liquide dans sa main en coupe. Elle se lava consciencieusement tout en faisant attention aux fils qui refermaient ses blessures à l'épaule ainsi que sur sa joue.

Avec un faible sourire rassurant pour la fille de l'acteur, Sakura avait pris la main de Tomoyo et s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille s'était laissée faire sans résister. Là, elle avait ouvert l'armoire à pharmacie et avait été rassurée de voir qu'elle contenait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Avec douceur, elle avait nettoyée la plaie de sa joue, puis l'avait désinfectée avant de la recoudre avec soin. Tomoyo l'avait laissé faire sans réagir, ni même se plaindre de la douleur. Sakura avait ensuite dégagée son épaule blessée de ses vêtements, puis avait soigné cette blessure également.

La mousse qui la recouvrait était devenue rouge, elle aussi. Tomoyo baissa les yeux sur son corps écarlate et un petit rire lui échappa. Un rire triste. Elle se refit un shampoing sans vraiment y penser, puis rouvrit l'eau et laissa la chaleur l'enrober de nouveau.

Sakura l'avait ensuite poussée en direction de la douche en lui recommandant d'une voix timide de se laver avant de la laisser. Elle avait obéit et s'était débarassée de ses vêtements gorgés de sang avant d'entrer dans la cabine.

Elle se sentait... elle n'avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Ni vide, ni vraiment pleine. Elle n'était plus ni flammes, ni même cendres. C'était vraiment déroutant. Quelque chose de nouveau, mais d'étrangement familier à la fois. Une sensation...

Tomoyo secoua lentement la tête et renonça à poser un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle préféra fermer l'eau et resta un moment immobile, la tête toujours rejetée en arrière. Un long soupir lui échappa. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de la cabine et sortit.

Le fond de la douche était rouge.

-

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon. Assis en silence, personne n'osant prendre la parole. Pourtant, il restait encore beaucoup de choses à dire, mais un malaise subsistait, les réduisant au silence.

Shaolan était assis dans un fauteuil, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genous et ses mains croisées devant son menton. Une expression pensive sur le visage qui ne reflétait pas le tumultes de ses pensées.

Il ne cessait de revoir l'homme moustachu que Tomoyo avait massacré. Il ne voyait pas comment qualifier autrement ce qu'elle lui avait infligé. L'expression de terreur qui était restée figée sur le visage aveugle lui procurait encore des frissons d'horreur.

Il savait pourtant que Tomoyo était une psychotique, mais jamais encore il n'en avait eu une telle preuve sous les yeux. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé à son compte. Et Sakura qui persistait à vouloir être son amie. L'idée que Tomoyo aurait très bien put tuer Sakura lui nouait encore les entrailles. La princesse avait fait preuve d'inconscience. Elle avait une confiance si aveugle et insensée en cette fille qu'elle refusait de croire qu'elle pouvait lui faire du mal. Et elle ne lui en avait pas fait, d'accord, mais tout de même, c'est ce qui aurait parfaitement put se produire...

Shaolan jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres personnes présentes. Sakura était assise à coté de la fille de l'acteur, elle même installée à coté de son père sur un divan. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, tenant toujours sur ses genous son paquet désormais bien froissé. Shaolan n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il contenait.

Tomoyo semblait toujours sous le choc. Il la comprenait et compatissait. Lui-même savait qu'il serait retourné de voir son double dans un état pareil. Au moins, elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle avait fait. Son père, lui, l'avait vu et à son expression, il en gardait un souvenir vif. Son tein était crayeux et il semblait avoir le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Toya était assis dans un fauteuil, en face de Shaolan. Avachit était un terme plus correct. Il affichait une expression proche de celle de l'acteur, bien que son regard était moins vague. Shaolan ignorait ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, mais se doutait que ce n'était pas agréable.

Entre eux deux, Fye occupait le dernier fauteuil qui faisait face au divan, Mokona sur les genous. Comme d'habitude, son visage était pris dans un léger sourire et quoiqu'il soit en train de penser, il n'en affichait sur son visage aucun indice. A le voir ainsi, il pouvait tout aussi bien repenser à une plaisanterie qu'on lui aurait raconté un peu plus tôt. Il regardait Mokona qui était toujours silencieux, mais se dandinait de plus en plus. Qu'il soit resté calme et immobile aussi longtemps tenait déjà du miracle.

Enfin, Kurogane était adossé au mur, volontairement à l'écart du reste du groupe. Il avait les yeux fermés, le visage grave et tenait son sabre le long de son torse, la garde posée sur son épaule, tout en croisant les bras. Lui aussi ne donnait aucune indication sur le fond de ses pensées, mais Shaolan était persuadé qu'elles tournaient autour de Tomoyo.

Il ne le comprenait plus. Kurogane avait toujours montré une haine farouche envers la jeune fille. L'un comme l'autre était toujours prompt à se battre sans d'autre raisons qu'un regard de travers. Qu'il ait été la chercher et qu'il l'ait épargnée le dépassait. Et il n'avait cessé de parler de « force ». Cela troublait Shaolan qui le tenait déjà pour très fort.

Le silence devenait de plus en plus intolérable. Il devait le briser, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ouvrit la bouche et tout le monde tourna la tête dans sa direction, l'air d'attendre. Il se figea sous le poids de leur regard, puis referma la bouche et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. C'était stupide, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Une tension à la fois impalpable et écrasante.

-Hyuuuu ! Et dire qu'on s'inquiétait pour elle, lança soudain Fye.

-Parce que tu t'inquiétais, toi ? répliqua Kurogane sans bouger un muscle. A voir ton sourire idiot, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu t'amusais...

-C'était vraiment réel ? demanda son double. Je veux dire... Bon sang, c'est Tomoyo ! Comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

-Deux personnes existants dans deux Dimensions différentes peuvent avoir eu des vies différentes, répondit Shaolan.

La tension s'était soudain alégée. Il se demanda vaguement d'où lui venaient ces paroles avant de s'en souvenir. C'était l'une des dernières choses que leur avait dis la Sorcière des Dimensions.

-Quand même... grommela l'acteur. Elle est vraiment... terrifiante.

Sa fille regarda Sakura. La jeune fille ne semblait pas écouter la conversation. Bien que personne ne lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, elle le devinait sans peine. Elle n'était pas stupide et autant de sang n'était pas arrivé sur son double par enchantement. Ni sur Sakura, d'ailleurs...

Elle se leva brusquement sous les regard étonnés des autres et se tourna vers son amie.

-Suis-moi, je vais te donner d'autres vêtements, les tiens sont dans un sale état.

Sakura leva la tête de son paquet et cligna des yeux en regardant Tomoyo. Elle hocha la tête et se leva à son tour avant de suivre Tomoyo en direction de sa chambre. Shaolan la regarda partir, puis soupira. La journée avait été longue et il avait la sensation désagréable qu'elle était encore loin d'être finie.

-

Tomoyo s'enveloppa dans une serviette de bain et en prit une seconde pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, passa l'étoffe au dessus de sa tête et se frictionna vigoureusement les cheveux en grognant. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le moment. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop réfléchit ces dernières heures et le résultat avait été...

Irritée, elle cessa de se frictionner et rejeta la tête en arrière, faisant claquer ses cheveux dans son dos. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit un bond en arrière, retenant de justesse un cri de surprise. Sakura lui adressa un sourire amical, puis se repencha sur le tas infome de ses vêtements.

La princesse de Clow prit la tunique dans ses mains et palpa l'étoffe avec une grimace. En séchant, le sang l'avait rendue rèche et rigide. Examinant attentivement le reste des vêtements, elle en arriva à la conclusions qu'ils étaient fichus.

Tomoyo sortit enfin de sa stupéfaction.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?! s'écria-t-elle.

-Tomoyo voulait que je change de vêtement, expliqua Sakura en lui souriant. Mais en passant devant la salle de bain, je me suis souvenue que les tiens étaient encore plus sale que les miens, donc je suis venue vérifier.

-Tu pouvais pas frapper ?!

Sakura haussa les sourcils. L'idée ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit. Tomoyo reserra sa serviette et voulut récupérer ses vêtements, mais Sakura les prit et recula hors de portée en riant.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer, bon sang ? s'énerva la peste brune.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura lui tendit timidement son paquet. Tomoyo baissa les yeux dessus, puis les releva sur Sakura, sourcils froncés, méfiante.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Ouvre-le et tu verra, répondit Sakura en rosissant. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Tomoyo la fixa un moment sans comprendre.

-Un... cadeau ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente.

-Oui !

-Pour moi ?

La voix de Tomoyo reflétait l'incrédulité la plus totale. Sakura hocha la tête avec vigueur, visiblement embarassée et anxieuse de voir sa réaction en découvrant son cadeau. Tomoyo prit le paquet avec maladresse. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où on lui avait fait un cadeau. Ca devait remonter à une bonne dizaine d'années.

Une partie d'elle lui intimait de se méfier. Tomoyo l'ignora et ouvrit le paquet. Elle regarda le contenu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une robe ! Je l'ai faite moi-même ! répondit joyeusement Sakura en la prenant pour la brandir bien haut, afin qu'elle puisse l'admirer.

Tomoyo l'admira. Du moins son regard se fixa sur un élément de la robe et une expression crispée s'installa sur son visage.

-Heu... C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le doigt sur la pièce à conviction N°1.

Sakura baissa le nez, suivant le doigt et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Un gros ruban rose dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir avait été soigneusement cousu sur le dos de la robe par ailleurs noire et sobre.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tomoyo entra, les bras chargé de robes dont la palette de couleur allait du rose au jaune canari, un sourire enthousiaste sur les lèvres.

-Ah, vous êtes là ! Sakura, j'ai plein de robes à te faire essayer ! Tu va être adorable, fais moi confiance ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

-Tomoyooooooooooooo! cria Sakura en lui collant le ruban sous le nez avec une expression tristounette sur le visage. C'est quoi ça ?!

La fille de l'acteur se posa une main sur la joue et prit une adorable expression coupable, regardant sur le coté.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Sakura, j'ai vraiment essayé de résister, mais...

-Heu... Si je vous gêne, vous le dites, hein ? lança l'autre Tomoyo avec mauvaise humeur.

-Mais non, pas du tout ! répliqua son double en se précipitant sur elle pour lui prendre le bras. Pourquoi tu n'essairais pas une de ces jolies robe, tu serais vraiment mignone dedans !

La peste se dégagea alors que la fille de l'acteur tentait de lui retirer sa serviette, s'amusant visiblement comme un folle.

-Nan mais t'es malade ?! s'écria Tomoyo.

-Ne sois pas idiote, répondit Tomoyo. Je suis toi ! On a le même corps, pas besoin de jouer les timides !

-C'est pas une raison ! Pis ça vaut pas pour Sakura, je te signale, ajouta-t-elle en s'empourprant.

La fille de l'acteur recula, les joues dans les mains et les yeux fermés, soupirant d'un air transporté.

-Je suis si mignone quand je suis embarassée...

-Tu m'as abîmée ma robe... intervint Sakura d'une petite voix peinée, de grosses larmes au bord des yeux.

Tomoyo cessa de s'extasier sur son double qui regrettait de ne plus avoir de dagues à portée de main pour prendre Sakura par les épaules, une main sur son front et adoptant une pose tragique.

-Pardonne-moi, Sakura. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je me suis vraiment retenue pour ne rajouter qu'un noeud, tu sais. Et puis, tu dois bien admettre qu'elle est déjà plus jolie comme ça.

-Mais elle ira plus à Tomoyo, répliqua Sakura, incarnation même de la déception.

Laquelle s'interrompit dans l'action de lancer un vase à la tête de son double et considéra la jeune fille avec surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui, tu voudras pas la porter comme ça, pas vrai ? insista Sakura en s'approchant d'elle, tenant toujours la robe entre ses mains.

Tomoyo la regarda longuement sans un mot. C'était parfaitement vrai, bien sûr. Elle détestait tout ces machins ridicules sur les vêtements et avait une préférence pour les vêtements sobres. Elle baissa les yeux sur le vêtement et le regarda vraiment, cette fois. Hormis le gros ruban rose, c'était une robe noire sans trop de fioritures. Juste une ceinture de tissu pour la resserer à la taille et il y avait même des replis idéals pour dissimuler des dagues. La robe était un peu plus élaborée que ce qu'elle portait d'habitude, mais...

Tomoyo reporta son attention sur Sakura, surprise. Elle se rendait compte que la princesse était parvenue à cerner sa personnalité et ses gouts en matière de vêtements.

-Ben, si tu enlève ce machin horrible... marmonna-t-elle avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

Sakura cligna des yeux, surprise, puis un magnifique sourire fleurit sur son visage. L'autre Tomoyo surgit soudain entre les deux jeunes filles, les mains plaqués sur les joues et des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Vous êtes mignoooooooooones ! s'extasia-t-elle.

-

Dans le salon, Fye gratouillait un Mokona qui piaillait joyeusement, réclamant toujours plus d'attention. Le magicien leva les yeux pour les poser sur Kurogane et Toya.

-Et si vous nous expliquiez ? proposa-t-il.

-Vous expliquer quoi ? demanda Toya d'un ton dégagé.

-Le fait que Tomoyo s'est fait enlevée précisément au moment où nous étions là et que comme par hasard, c'est la notre qui a trinqué, répondit Kurogane en s'approchant lentement.

Son double cligna stupidement des yeux.

-On vous l'as déjà dis, dit-il au bout d'un petit moment. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si la votre n'était pas sortie !

Le samouraï pointa soudain son arme droit sur son coeur, une expression austère sur le visage.

-Commence pas à me gonfler, toi. La coincidence est un peu grosse, alors accouchez !

Toya soupira et considéra gravement le magicien.

-Très bien, je vais vous expliquer, dit-il. La vérité, c'est que j'avais... prévu que votre Tomoyo se ferait enlever.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Tomoyo, mais appréciait encore moins ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Depuis son divan, l'acteur avait eu un hoquet de surprise et considérait Toya avec incrédulité.

-L'homme que Tomoyo a... tué, reprit toya avec une grimace, était l'un de mes concurent. Je le soupçonnais depuis un moment déjà d'être derrière les tentatives d'enlevement de la fille adoptive de Kurogane que nous avions réussit à avorter.

-Adoptive ? s'étonna Shaolan.

-Bien sûr, rétorqua distraitement l'acteur sans quitter des yeux Toya, toujours abasourdis. Tu crois pas que je suis un peu jeune pour avoir une fille de cet âge ?

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté, dans ce cas ? demanda Fye sans se départir de son sourire.

-Je n'avais pas assez de preuve, répondit Toya en soupirant. Je ne pouvais pas non plus envoyer ma milice, les autorités n'auraient pas apprécié. Nous avons donc placé Tomoyo sous étroite surveillance, mais sans pouvoir mettre un terme à cette situation...

-Mais pourquoi vouloir l'enlever ? demanda Shaolan. Pour l'argent ?

Toya hocha la tête.

-L'argent, oui, mais pas seulement. Kurogane est une star mondiale ! L'homme le plus connu et le plus influent de ce monde !

L'acteur se rengorgea avec un sourire arrogant malgré sa stupeur d'entendre les aveux de son producteur. Son double émit un reniflement méprisant.

-Seulement il est de notoriété publique qu'il est fou de sa fille et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, reprit Toya avec un sourire en coin.

Le samouraï grimaça. Cette seule idée lui donnait la nausée.

-En somme, en détenant Tomoyo, cet homme pouvait contrôler Kurogane, résuma Fye. Hyuuu, c'était un petit futé !

-Exact, approuva Toya. Puis vous êtes apparus... en voyant votre Tomoyo, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune différence physique entre les deux et j'ai eu une idée...

-Vous arranger pour faire enlever notre Tomoyo... grogna Kurogane.

-Je comprends, murmura Shaolan. Vous comptiez sur elle pour régler leur compte à vos ennemis... Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait...

Fye secoua la tête tout en continuant de sourire et de gratouiller Mokona.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Mr Toya, vous ignoriez à ce moment qu'elle était aussi redoutable, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensiez qu'elle ne différait pas plus mentalement que physiquement de la Tomoyo de ce monde, pas vrai ? Vous vouliez la livrer en pature à votre ennemi afin qu'il sorte de l'ombre et obtenir assez de preuve pour intervenir, je me trompe ?

Toya fixa Fye et se mit à pâlir. Il semblait tout à la fois impressionné et terrifié.

-Comment... comment avez vous...? begaya-t-il.

-Oh, j'ai toujours été bon pour résoudre les mystères, répondit Fye en souriant gentiment.

-Bref, Tomoyo faisait le parfait petit sacrifice, gronda Kurogane. Et vous espériez qu'on vous laisse faire sans réagir ?

-Comprenez-moi, vous ne sembliez pas spécialement attachés à cette Tomoyo !

-Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous l'avez mise en danger, intervint Shaolan. Et par conséquent, vous avez mis Sakura en danger...

-Je ne voulais pas... commença Toya.

-Mais vous l'avez fait, coupa Shaolan avec une grimace. Sakura considère Tomoyo comme son amie... Jamais elle ne l'aurait abandonnée...

Kurogane lui donna une tape bourrue sur l'épaule.

-C'est parce que c'est une fille bien, dit-il. Imprudente, mais pas du genre à laisser tomber ses amis.

Shaolan parvint à sourire faiblement. Il avait raison bien sûr. Sakura avait toujours été ainsi. Elle n'était finalement pas si différente de celle qu'il avait connu dans ce qui lui semblait être une toute autre vie.

-Mais puisque vous espériez que ce type enlève notre Tomoyo, pourquoi nous avoir interdit de quitter la villa ? demanda Kurogane en reportant son attention sur son double horrifié par les paroles d'un Toya qui n'en menait pas large.

-Vous avez fait capoter le plan initial, répondit Toya d'une voix creuse. Je voulais vous garder à l'abri des regards le temps de m'assurer qu'il tendrait un piège à Tomoyo en laissant filtrer des informations « confidentielles » sur une sortie moins protégée. Ensuite, j'aurais placé un émetteur sur votre Tomoyo et me serais arrangé pour qu'elle se fasse enlever. Il ne restait plus qu'à la localiser via l'émetteur...

Fye émit un long sifflement.

-Hyuuuuuu, vous espériez pouvoir placer ce genre d'objet sur notre Tomoyo ? Vous êtes bien téméraire !

-Stupide, je dirais... grogna Kurogane.

-Seulement, cet imbécile n'a pas réussit à vous retenir, poursuivit Toya avec un regard amer en direction de l'acteur qui poussa une exclamation outrée. Alors même que je prenais des mesures pour appâter Tanbaru, j'ai vu sur toutes les chaines de télévisions le reportage annonçant que Kurogane s'était fait tuer en plein jour, dans le centre-ville. Juste après, je recevais la demande de rançon et vous connaissez la suite...

Shaolan secoua la tête, incrédule. L'homme s'était tout simplement servit d'eux afin de parvenir à ses fins, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier l'une d'entre eux. Si jamais ç'avait été Sakura la fille de Kurogane dans ce monde, songea-t-il. Un frisson d'horreur à cette idée le parcourut.

-Mais tout s'est bien finit, pas vrai ? tenta Toya avec un sourire mal assuré. Votre Tomoyo a réglé le problème avec brio et tout est bien qui finit bien !

Sa voix manquait pourtant de conviction et en voyant l'expression du samouraï et de l'archéologue, il comprit qu'il ne les avait pas convaincus. Seul le mage souriait, mais avec lui, ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

-Si t'espère t'en tirer comme ça, mon vieux, tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'épaule, lança une voix glaciale qui les fit tous sursauter, Fye et Kurogane exceptés.

Tomoyo se dressait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Sakura à ses coté et l'autre Tomoyo derrière elles, légèrement en retrait. Shaolan fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille portait une robe noire flambant neuve. Vu ce qu'il avait vu de la Tomoyo locale, il eut la certitude que ce n'était pas une de ses robes. Il se rembrunit en comprenant ce qu'avait été ce paquet auquel Sakura s'était raccrochée tout du long.

Le visage de Toya s'était décomposé en voyant Tomoyo qui le contemplait froidement. Kurogane se tourna à demi vers elle, son sabre posé négligément sur son épaule et se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

-Enfin de retour, sale petite peste ? lança-t-il.

-Attends pas de remerciement, répliqua Tomoyo en approchant, suivit de Sakura et de son double.

Elle affichait pourtant un sourire identique. Tous deux se jaugèrent longuement du regard, puis hochèrent la tête, se comprenant parfaitement. Ils finiraient par régler leur comptes, mais pas ici, ni maintenant. Et il y avait désormais un respect nouveau dans leur façon de se regarder.

La fille de l'acteur posait sur Toya un regard horrifié.

-Comment...? demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité. Comment avez-vous pu...? Elle ne méritait pas ça...

-C'était pour vous protéger... marmonna l'homme en détournant le regard. Kurogane voulait à tout prix que je fasse quelque chose pour régler cette situation, mais lui-même n'est qu'un incapable!

L'acteur s'étrangla de rage.

-Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Vous m'avez toujours empêché de faire quoi que ce soit de ma propre initiative ! Toujours à me menacer pour que j'obéisse gentiment à vos ordres ! Je n'ai jamais voulut une chose pareille, alors n'essayez pas de me mettre vos conneries sur le dos !

-Menacé ? répéta sa fille en ouvrant de grands yeux. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Hyuuu, s'amusa Fye. Laissez moi deviner, il vous tenait par la réputation, je me trompe ?

L'acteur lui lança un regard mauvais. De toutes évidences, le mage avait visé juste.

-Vous allez continuer à prétendre que vous ne lisez pas dans les pensées ? intervint Shaolan.

-Hélas, Shaolan, si j'avais ce pouvoir, j'aurais été capable d'éviter tout ceci.

Shaolan ne répondit pas. Il avait malgré tout un doute. Le magicien lui semblait toujours si distant... L'image d'un joueur d'échec lui revint en mémoire avec insistance. Bien malgré lui, il le pensait capable de laisser les choses suivre son cours.

Mais aurait-il vraiment été capable d'anticiper tout ce qui était arrivé ? Ca semblait impossible... Mais c'était un mage, non ? songea-t-il. Il disait ne plus avoir de pouvoir, mais...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? demanda Kurogane, coupant le fil des pensées de Shaolan.

-Hyuuuu, c'est Tomoyo qui à subit ses manigances, répondit Fye dont le sourire s'accentua. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser décider du châtiment qui convient ?

Toya pâlit affreusement et lança un regard terrifié à Tomoyo qui se fendait d'un sourire horriblement vicieux. La vision du cadavre mutilé de Tanbaru lui revint en mémoire. Il tomba à genoux.

-Vous pouvez pas faire ça, ce serait un meurtre ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix rendue aïgue par la panique.

-Et me livrer en pâture à tout une bande armée, c'était quoi ? Un service ?

-Pitié ! s'écria Toya en s'accrochant à la robe robe jaune vif que portait Sakura. Vous n'allez quand même pas la laisser me tuer ?

Sakura le considéra un moment, puis leva une petite mine suppliante vers Tomoyo. La jeune fille détourna le regard avec une moue boudeuse et émit une exclamation étouffée qui sonnait comme « tch! » Toya poussa un soupir de soulagement incrédule.

-Dans ce cas, je propose de laisser les autorité décider de son sort, reprit Fye avec son doux sourire.

-T'es sérieux ? demanda Kurogane en penchant la tête sur le coté tout en adressant un regard mauvais en direction de Toya. Tu comptes leur dire quoi ? Qu'il a comploté pour faire tuer le double de la fille de ce crétin afin de sauver sa Tomoyo ? Et je parles pas du massacre que la notre à fait...

La Tomoyo en question posa un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin sur le samouraï.

-Depuis quand je suis « votre » Tomoyo ?

-Ecrase ! beugla le samouraï. Faut bien s'y retrouver avec tout ces doubles !

-Mais il a raison, intervint Shaolan en ignorant les antagonistes qui commençaient à se crier dessus malgré Sakura qui tentait de calmer Tomoyo. On pourra difficilement expliquer la situation... De plus...

Il lança un regard en biais à la fille de l'acteur qui semblait toujours sous le choc.

-Je pense que ça ira pour lui, répondit Fye. Kurogane est également une victime, ou tout au moins un complice involontaire. Et puis, c'est l'une des plus grandes stars de ce monde... Avec sa popularité, je pense qu'il aura l'opinion publique de son coté.

-On va laisser Toya s'en tirer avec juste un peu de prison, donc... commenta sombrement Tomoyo.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ? demanda Kurogane.

-Oui, mais... elle lança un coup d'oeil à Sakura. Pas vraiment applicable...

Le samouraï se fendit d'un sourire, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Alors c'est décidé, décréta Fye en se levant. Tomoyo, tu veux bien appeler les représentant de la loi de ce monde, s'il te plait ?

-D'où qu'elle me donne des ordres, la blondasse ?! s'offusqua la peste.

-Je parlais à Tomoyo, Tomoyo, répliqua Fye avec un sourire tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de la fille de l'acteur. Pas la peine de t'énerver.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et grommela pour elle même. Sakura émit un petit rire amusé pendant que la fille de l'acteur se dirigeait vers le téléphone, lançant au passage un regard méchant à Toya.

-

La suite des évênements s'était étonnament bien déroulée. Afin d'éviter toute complication, Fye n'avait pas évoqué les Dimensions parallèles lorsqu'il expliqua sa version des faits aux policiers. Il leur annonça tout simplement que Toya avait comploté pour qu'une sosie de Tomoyo se fasse enlever à la place de la « vraie », mais que la tentative avait échouée.

Les policiers furent étonnés de la ressemblance entre les deux Tomoyo, mais finirent par accepter l'histoire des sosies. Il n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres explications, de toutes façons. Toya se livra à des aveux. Fye lui avait clairement laissé entendre que dans le cas contraire, il s'arrangerait pour que Sakura n'empêche pas Tomoyo de s'occuper de lui. Le témoignage du Kurogane local acheva de les convaincre.

Finalement, ils avaient emmenés le producteur déchu, laissant les voyageurs et leurs hotes à la villa. Kurogane les rejoignis dans le salon. Il était resté hors de vue afin de ne pas soulever de questions gênantes.

-Et une fois qu'ils auront visités la villa de l'autre type ? demanda-t-il. Ca va encore faire des histoires, tout ça...

-Nous serons loin à ce moment là, j'espère, répondit Fye. Après tout, nous avons récupéré la plume de Sakura et Tomoyo. Nous en avons finit avec ce monde.

-Pas trop tôt ! grogna Kurogane. Je supporte plus cette Dimension.

La fille de l'acteur eut une moue peinée.

-Dommage que vous partiez si vite...

-Notre présence serait trop problématique, répondit Fye. S'ils te posent des questions sur ce qui s'est passé à la villa de Tanbaru, dis leur la vérité : tu n'étais pas présente et tu ne sais rien ! Je ne pense pas que tu sois accusée de quoi que ce soit

-Si c'est le cas, continue avec la vérité, ajouta Tomoyo. Dis leur que c'est moi qui les aient tous tués.

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête.

-Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ? demanda Shaolan. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Des robes ! s'exclama Tomoyo qui avait tout à coup retrouvé toute son énergie.

-Des robes ? répétèrent les voyageurs d'une même voix pendant que son père souriait avec indulgence.

-Oui, pleins de jolies robes ! Je vais ouvrir un atelier de confection !

-Je suis sûre que tu aura plein de clientes ! intervint Sakura d'un ton joyeux.

-C'est grâce à toi, Sakura ! s'écria la jeune fille en lui prenant les mains. Tu m'as tellement inspirée !

Son double roula des yeux, supportant difficilement de se voir si gnangnan alors que Mokona sautait sur les deux jeunes filles pour réclamer des calins.

-Je propose que l'on parte demain matin, reprit Fye. La journée à été vraiment longue...

Tous hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble, puis se séparèrent pour regagner leur chambre respectives. Sakura et Tomoyo suivirent le double de cette dernière dans sa chambre. La peste installa le futon qu'elle utilisait par terre.

-Je vais me changer, annonça Sakura en sortant. A tout à l'heure.

Les deux Tomoyos hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. La peste s'assit sur son futon avec une mine boudeuse pendant que la fille de l'acteur l'observait attentivement. Elle finit par sauter au bas de son lit pour s'asseoir a coté d'elle.

-Faut qu'on discute ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Tomoyo d'un ton laissant clairement entendre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur.

-Sakura... Tu lui as vraiment fais beaucoup de peine, tu sais... répondit son double d'une voix accusatrice.

La peste lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Et alors, tu l'as consolée, non ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton amer.

La fille de l'acteur se fendit d'un sourire triste.

-J'ai essayé, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

La jeune fille roula des yeux avec emphase.

-Je veux dire que même si on a le même corps, on est complètement différente et que je ne peux pas te remplacer ! Depuis que tu es là, je t'ai toujours vue agir froidement envers Sakura, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle tient énormément à toi ! Elle te préfère à moi, même si elle reconnaît que je suis plus gentille ! Alors arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement et bouge toi un peu le derrière pour être un peu plus aimable, parce que si jamais tu lui fais encore de la peine...

La peste, qui l'avait considéré jusqu'ici avec surprise, se fendit d'un sourire mauvais.

-Tu compte me faire quoi, au juste, si je lui fais de la peine ? Me tuer ?

-J'en suis incapable et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répondit Tomoyo avec un sourire méchant, mais du genre mignon. Non, je me contenterai de te forcer à porter une des mes jolies robes. J'en ai justement une vraiment très mignone avec plein de rubans et de noeud, tu serais adorable dedans !

La peste pâlit légèrement.

-T'oserais pas...

-Oh que si !

Elles se jaugèrent du regard un long moment, sans prononcer un mot. La porte se rouvrit sur une Sakura en pyjama rose, offert par la fille de l'acteur, et visiblement de bonne humeur. Tomoyo se leva et retourna s'installer dans son lit sous le regard étonné de la princesse de Clow.

-Un problème ?

-Non, on discutait juste, pas vrai Tomoyo ?

La peste ne répondit pas et se coucha. Sakura la regarda faire avec une petite moue, puis rejoignit la fille de l'acteur dans son lit. Depuis leur arrivée, Tomoyo avait insisté pour qu'elles dorment ensemble afin de pouvoir papoter tranquillement. La peste, pour sa part, avait refusé bec et ongle de les rejoindre malgré l'insistance de son double et s'était installée un futon.

Allongée dans la pénombre, Tomoyo fixa le plafond. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dis son double, mais aussi aux paroles de Sakura lorsqu'elle l'avait giflée. Toute cette gentillesse, toute cette douceur... cela faisait resurgir en elle des souvenirs bien amers.

Pouvait-elle avoir droit à un semblant de bonheur, elle aussi ? En dépit de tous ses crimes, avait-elle le droit de sourire avec la même insouciance de Sakura ? Elle était convaincue que non. Les rares fois où elle avait pensée être heureuse, elle n'avait attiré que le malheur et la mort.

Sa main remonta au creux de sa poitrine, cherchant instinctivement son médaillon qu'elle avait abandonné. Chaque fois que le destin lui avait donné quelque chose, c'était pour mieux le reprendre avec des intérêts décuplés. Si elle repoussait Sakura, c'était pour son bien autant que le sien. S'attacher n'apportait que douleur, elle ne pouvait laisser l'histoire se répéter une fois de plus.

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur la sienne. Tournant la tête sur sa gauche, elle distingua la silhouette de Sakura qui s'allongea sans un mot à ses cotés. Bien qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage dans l'obscurité, elle devinait sans peine son doux sourire. Il irradiait une chaleur agréable, apaisante.

Ai-je aussi le droit d'aimer ? se demanda à nouveau Tomoyo avec tristesse. Ai-je le droit d'avoir une amie ?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Sakura s'était endormie à ses cotés. Elle entendait sa respiration régulière et sentait son souffle léger. De nouveau, cette sensation étrange l'envahit. Une douce chaleur qui se répendait en elle sans pour autant la consumer. Ni flammes dévastatrices, ni cendres. Juste un petit feu doux et calme. Une chaleur apaisante, comme un feu de bois en plein hiver.

Sans vraiment y penser, elle serra la main de Sakura dans la sienne et posa son front contre le sien. Refoulant ses larmes, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

Depuis son lit, Tomoyo sourit joyeusement en observant les deux silhouettes aux contours indistincts.

-

Dans un autre monde, la Sorcière des Dimensions sourit doucement. Devant elle, un pendentif en argent avait retrouvé son éclat initial.

-Alors elle est... guérie ? demanda Watanuki.

Yuuko le regarda un instant, puis sourit d'un air malicieux.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, pas vrai ?

-Dans ce cas expliquez-moi ! répliqua Watanuki avec embarras.

Amusée, elle s'approcha de son serviteur en lui donnant quelques coups de doigts moqueurs dans l'épaule.

-Tu n'es pas très vif, dis moi...

Elle reporta son attention sur le pendentif, ignorant Watanuki qui boudait.

-Qui sait... peut-être aurons nous la chance de voir un jour sa véritable apparence ? murmura-t-elle.


	13. Chapter 13

NdA : Voila le chapitre suivant. Il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour l'écrire, notemment parce que j'ai dû réfléchir un peu plus à la suite de l'histoire, mais surtout parce que la dernière scène de ce chapitre entre Sakura et Tomoyo m'a donnée du mal (m'a fallu la réécrire une demi-douzaine de fois pour arriver à un résultat qui me satisfaisait). J'espere que le résultat plaira. Une fois encore, merci aux reviewers (et revieweuse) !

* * *

Kurogane grimaça tout en s'étirant alors qu'il rejoignait son double, Fye et Shaolan dans la salle à manger de la villa pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se sentait ankylosé, courbaturé et engourdi tout à la fois. Un mélange de sensation désagréable dont il se serait bien passé. 

-Hyuuuu, Kuropon, tu as mal dormis ? demanda Fye avec un sourire amusé.

-Ferme-là, grogna le samouraï tout en prenant une chaise.

Son sourire s'accentuant, Fye s'approcha de lui et lui donna quelques coups de doigts sur le torse, provoquant chez le brun une grimace de douleur.

-C'est qu'on est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ! s'amusa-t-il.

-Mais tu va arrêter de me chercher, oui ?! beugla Kurogane en faisant mine de dégainer son arme.

Shaolan soupira pendant que les deux hommes détalaient à fond de train, le samouraï s'époumonant après le magicien. L'acteur les considéra d'un air sombre avant de secouer la tête.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit Shaolan. Fye adore taquiner Kurogane... En fait, c'est encore pire quand Mokona est là...

-Je vois... gromela l'acteur. Vous partez quand, déjà ?

-T'en fais pas, on aura plus a se supporter très longtemps, lança une voix mauvaise.

Kurogane ouvrit des yeux ronds en se tournant vers sa fille qui souriait d'un air amusé. Il aperçut l'autre Tomoyo qui lui lançait un regard noir et poussa un soupir. Il ne se ferait décidément jamais à l'idée de se faire chambrer par une personne qui ressemblait trait pour trait à sa fille et avait la même voix.

Sakura tenait un Mokona étrangement calme dans ses bras et s'installa entre les deux Tomoyo, l'air si heureuse que Shaolan fronça les sourcils. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il trouvait ça inquiétant.

-Bien dormie, Princesse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait dégagée et naturelle.

-Hu hu hu ! fit aussitôt Mokona d'un air joyeux, les joues roses.

Sakura émit un petit rire en retour, l'air tout aussi joyeuse et Shaolan décida que, décidément, y avait anguille sous roche.

-C'est bon, z'allez pas en faire tout un fromage, grogna une des Tomoyo que le ton et le pansement sous la joue identifiait comme la peste.

-Mais vous étiez si mignones, toutes les deux ! s'extasia l'autre Tomoyo avec un sourire rêveur tout en regardant un petit rectangle blanc qu'elle tenait à la main.

Les sourcils de Shaolan se froncèrent encore plus. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ça. Il regarda tour à tour la gentille Tomoyo toujours en extase sur l'espèce de papier bizare, Mokona qui pépiait joyeusement dans les bras de Sakura, les joues roses, Sakura qui baissait un peu la tête avec gêne, les joues tout aussi roses que la boule de poils et la méchante Tomoyo qui affichait une moue boudeuse adorable, mais un rien inquiétante quand même.

-Le prochain coup que tu fais ça sans me demander mon avis, Tomoyo, je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton machin... grogna la peste brune.

-Ca s'appelle un appareil photo, répondit la fille de l'acteur avec un sourire amusé. Et arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Comme vous partez, c'est normal que je prenne des souvenirs, non ?

-Et pourquoi t'as pris... _ça_, comme souvenir, au juste ? s'énerva la peste de plus belle.

-Je la trouve très jolie, cette photo, moi, intervint timidement Sakura.

-Hu hu hu ! refit Mokona.

Tomoyo poussa un soupir et se rabattit sur une tartine dans laquelle elle mordit en donnant l'impression d'arracher une gorge avec les dents. Elle leva soudain les yeux sur Shaolan qui les regardait avec une expression hautement suspicieuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, toi ?! aboya-t-elle.

-Pourquoi elle est de mauvaise humeur, cette fois ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers l'autre Tomoyo.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui tendre la photo avec un grand sourire. Shaolan la prit, y jeta un coup d'oeil en se demandant ce que c'était que ce machin et recracha son café dans sa tasse, s'en mettant tout de même un peu partout. Il regarda la photo avec de grands yeux effarés.

Curieux, l'acteur se pencha vers le jeune homme pour jeter un oeil sur la photo et ne parvint pas à réprimer un sourire amusé.

-Hyuuuuu, vous êtes mignones, toutes les deux !

Fye était revenue et se penchait lui aussi sur la photo avec son éternel sourire. A ses cotés, le samouraï ricana.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria la peste en faisant un mouvement pour récupérer la photo. Pourquoi tu leur montre, andouille ?!

Fye s'empara de la photo, ignorant Tomoyo qui hurlait qu'elle allait tous les massacrer pendant que Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de la retenir, conservant toujours son sourire timide. Sur le petit rectangle, on pouvait voir Tomoyo et Sakura dormir paisiblement, main dans la main et front contre front.

-

Tous s'étaient réunis dans la cour de la villa après le petit déjeuner. Tomoyo boudait toujours, notemment parce que son double avait donné un exemplaire de la photo à Sakura. Pour sa part, elle avait refusé tout net d'en avoir un et la jeune styliste avait finalement renoncé à la convaincre.

C'était l'heure des adieux. Il n'y avait guère que Tomoyo et Sakura qui s'en attristaient. L'acteur posa un regard froid sur son double, bien content qu'il parte et cesse de lui foutre sa réputation en l'air. Dans l'ensemble, il estimait avoir vécu les trois pires jours de son existence.

-Tu m'écrira ? demanda Tomoyo en prenant les mains de Sakura dans les siennes.

-Heu...

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, intervint Fye en souriant gentiment. Nous partons pour une nouvelle Dimension.

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent de concert, tristes de devoir se séparer si vite. L'autre Tomoyo les observaient sans rien dire, le visage impassible. Kurogane s'approcha d'elle, le sabre sur l'épaule.

-Inquiète de les voir si proche ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, répondit simplement Tomoyo.

Le samouraï haussa les sourcils, se demandant si elle voulait dire « non, j'en ai rien a cirer alors fous moi la paix si tu veux pas que je t'étripe ! » ou « non, je lui fais confiance alors fous moi la paix si tu veux pas que je t'étripe ! ».

Il allait lui demander de préciser quand Mokona s'agita soudain dans les bras de Fye.

-Mokona s'impatiente ! piailla-t-il.

Alors que la magie de la boule de poil les entourait, Tomoyo sauta brièvement au cou de son double, puis se recula en agitant joyeusement le bras avant même que la peste ai eu le temps de réagir.

-Prenez soin de vous ! lança-t-elle. Et souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis, Tomoyo ! J'espère qu'on se reverra, Sakura !

-Moi aussi ! répondit la jeune fille en agitant la main en retour.

Le portail se referma, emportant les voyageurs et Mokona vers une autre dimension. Tomoyo poussa un soupir triste. Son père posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ca ira ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Et je suis sûre que tout ira bien de leur coté aussi.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, une expression rêveuse sur le visage. Elle regarda de nouveau son exemplaire de la photo avec un sourire, puis s'empara de rouleaux de tissus, bien décidée à se changer les idées. Elle se sentait particulièrement inspirée, aujourd'hui.

-

Dans l'espace qui sépare les Dimensions, Tomoyo flottait un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe. Elle glissa sa main dans une de ses poches, là où elle avait sentit son double lui glisser quelque chose au moment du départ. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit un petit rectangle de papier glacé sous ses doigts.

Elle s'aperçut soudain que Sakura était près d'elle, la regardant avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude. Tomoyo la considéra un long moment, partagée entre les deux voix qui résonnaient en elle, puis saisit doucement la main que tendais Sakura dans sa direction.

Un peu plus loin, Shaolan les surveillait du coin de l'oeil, le visage fermé. Il se retenait à grand peine de se rapprocher de Sakura, mais s'était promis de se montrer compréhensif et patient. Une part de lui-même n'aimait pas voir les deux jeunes filles se rapprocher ainsi, mais une autre, plus raisonnable, lui conseillait de laisser du temps à Sakura. A contre-coeur, il choisit d'écouter la voix de la raison.

-Sage décision, murmura Fye à ses cotés.

Shaolan se tourna vers le magicien qui souriait, flottant d'un air décontracté, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Quoi qu'il puisse prétendre, le jeune homme le soupçonnait d'être plus que simplement perspicace.

-

Une immense goutte céleste apparut puis s'étira longuement, comme si le ciel lui-même souffrait d'un rhume, avant de se déchirer et cinq corps touchèrent le sol dans un envol de plumes et de caquètements paniqués.

-Atterrissage réussit ! piailla joyeusement Mokona en bondissant dans les airs tout en affichant une expression victorieuse.

Il rencontra à mi-chemin la main rageuse de Kurogane qui le saisit par les oreilles pour le secouer sans ménagement.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, saleté, avoue ! beugla-t-il avec colère.

-Hyuuuu, du calme, Kuropon.

A quelques pas, Tomoyo grimaça. Elle avait atterrit sur le dos et alors qu'elle se redressait, Sakura lui était tombée dessus, la plaquant au sol à nouveau. Une fois de plus, deux voix contraires se chamaillaient dans son esprit. La voix de Saki la poussait à se mettre en colère, à repousser durement la princesse, à s'isoler encore et toujours. C'était la voix qu'elle avait toujours écouté jusqu'à présent, sans même vraiment se poser de questions.

Mais l'autre voix, sa propre voix, qui n'était jusqu'à ce jour qu'un très faible murmure à peine perceptible, haussait également le ton et lui expliquait que Sakura n'était pas responsable de sa chute, que se mettre en colère serait stupide.

Tomoyo ouvrit la bouche, une remarque acide prête à fuser, et Sakura se tassa, anticipant l'engueulade. La voix de Tomoyo lui allongea une taloche à l'arrière du crane et elle referma la bouche sans un mot, un peu surprise elle-même par sa propre réaction. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'écouter cette voix raisonnable. Elle se contentait habituellement de l'enfermer, mais cela semblait désormais impossible.

Troublée, elle se contenta de se relever, Sakura la regardant d'abord avec surprise, puis avec un sourire ravi. Ignorant Kurogane qui tentait à présent de frapper Fye à grand coups de Mokona, Tomoyo observa les environs avec appréhension.

Ils s'étaient posés sur un marché aux bestiaux, si on en croyait le concert de bêlement, meuglements et caquetement divers, associés aux vendeurs qui braillaient à tue-tête. Une petite foule s'était approchée et les regardait avec intérêt, mais ne semblait pas si étonnés que ça de voir cinq personnes et une bestiole étrange chuter du ciel. Certains avaient même l'air de trouver ça amusant, bien qu'ils tâchaient de dissimuler leur sourires.

-Ce n'est pas mon monde, annonça soudain Kurogane avec une pointe de regret. Le niveau technologique semble le même, mais trop de différences.

-Ni le mien, renchérit Fye avec un fin sourire. Ce qui me convient parfaitement, soit dis en passant.

Tomoyo garda le silence, luttant contre une vague de panique qui menaçait de la submerger. A première vue, ce monde ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Elle s'efforça de s'attacher aux détails de l'architecture qu'elle apercevait, à ceux des vêtements, et finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait beaucoup de différences.

-Pas le mien, annonça-t-elle. Mais il lui ressemble un peu trop à mon goût... Le monde d'à-coté, comme qui dirait.

Elle posa sur Mokona un regard mauvais, comme si elle le tenait pour responsable d'avoir choisit un monde si proche du sien. La bestiole se contenta de sauter joyeusement dans les bras de Sakura qui adressa à son amie un sourire à la fois timide et encourageant. Elle sentait que Tomoyo était inquiète, sans parvenir à déterminer comment elle le savait.

Non loin, Shaolan enjambait déjà les planches de bois délimitant l'enclos à volaille. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder inutilement, d'autant que voir Sakura et Tomoyo si proche lui était pénible. Il avait toujours craint les réactions de la peste brune, depuis qu'il avait constaté sa violence, mais après avoir vu le massacre auquel la jeune fille s'était livrée dans la Dimension qu'ils venaient de quitter, son angoisse avait décuplé.

Bizarrement, ce n'était pas entièrement à cause du massacre. C'était d'accepter mieux que jamais la présence de Sakura à ses coté qui le terrifiait. Que Tomoyo puisse se montrer si cruelle et si douce en même temps lui paraissait anormal. Car oui, il y avait bien de la douceur en Tomoyo, même si elle était presque entièrement dissimulée par une épaisse couche de mépris, de cynisme et de folie sanguinaire. La photo qu'il avait vue dans la matinée lui en avait apporté la preuve irréfutable.

La voix de Kurogane résonna en lui. Non pas la voix de l'homme qui sautait à son tour par dessus l'enclos, son sabre sur l'épaule, mais celle de l'acteur arrogant et égocentrique qu'ils avaient quitté. L'homme s'était interrogé sur les raisons de la violence de Tomoyo. Sur le coup, Shaolan ne s'en était pas soucié, estimant que c'était simplement sa nature, mais alors que l'image fixée sur le papier glacé restait imprimé dans son esprit, il en venait à revoir malgré lui son jugement.

Son regard se posa malgré lui sur Tomoyo. Etait-il possible que la jeune fille ait été aussi douce et gentille que la fille de l'acteur ? Avait-elle vécue quelque chose de pénible qui l'avait rendue aussi froide et cruelle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais les germes de sa curiosité étaient plantées dans son esprit et commençaient à percer le terreau de sa haine.

Avec un certain malaise, il se rendit compte qu'il commençait peu à peu à accepter la présence de Tomoyo. Il doutait de jamais pouvoir l'apprécier, mais l'accepter... Oui, c'était peut-être possible. Peut-être même la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne pouvait que constater le sourire de Sakura. Un sourire qui lui rappelait douloureusement celle qu'elle était avant de perdre sa mémoire.

Aussi pénible que ce soit à ses yeux, il prenait conscience qu'il devait supporter cette Tomoyo et l'amitiée que Sakura lui vouait malgré tout. Il le devait à Sakura. C'était le prix à payer pour sa guérison.

Et puis, ainsi elle cesserait peut-être de le détester et se rapprocherai à nouveau de lui.

Fye posa une main sur son épaule, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-

Le marché se trouvait visiblement au coeur de ce qui semblait être un petit village vivant principalement du commerce. Un grand nombre de voyageurs semblaient ne faire que passer tout en jetant un oeil curieux aux divers étals, pendant que les marchants criaient à pleins poumons pour attirer les clients potientiels.

Shaolan ressentit une légère pointe de nostalgie en se souvenant des moments passés en compagnie de Sakura sur les marchés, à simplement se promener, discuter avec les passants et regarder le contenu parfois exotique des étals. C'était, hélas, une époque révolue.

Les rues étaient bruyantes, même si l'on mettait de coté les marchands. Les passants discutaient joyeusement entre eux, parfois installés sur le porche des maisons en pierre et toit de chaume, appelaient des connaissance à l'autre bout de la chaussée, de temps à autres des hommes passaient à cheval et le bruit des sabots s'ajoutaient à la rumeur ambiante.

Shaolan n'était pas le seul en proie à la nostalgie. Après avoir traversé deux Dimensions possédant une technologie plus avancée que la sienne, c'était un soulagement de revenir dans un monde qui lui rappelait un tant soit peux le sien. Kurogane affichait un sourire tranquille alors qu'il remontait d'un bon pas, se sentant à l'aise dans cette atmosphère familière.

Marchant à quelques pas derrière lui, portant Mokona sur son épaule, Fye observait Kurogane avec un sourire amusé alors que le samouraï se penchait sur un étal, les mains dans les poches et une expression vaguement curieuse sur le visage. L'instant d'après, il repartait tranquillement, comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Il paraissait plus calme que le magicien ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y voyait un bon signe.

Se tournant légèrement, il jeta un très bref coup d'oeil à Shaolan qui regardait autour de lui avec un sourire nostalgique pour observer discrètement Tomoyo. La jeune fille regardait également les environs, mais son malaise se lisait sur son visage. A ses cotés, Sakura se tordait le cou pour voir tous les étals en même temps, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

Le magicien cessa de s'intéresser aux jeunes, souriant doucement. Il avait conscience d'en savoir plus que les autres sur ce monde et supposait qu'il était également le seul à être pleinement conscient des difficultées qui les attendaient. Son sourire s'élargit encore. Il était sûr qu'il allait bien s'amuser, même si ce serait probablement très difficile pour lui de séjourner dans cette Dimension.

-

Tomoyo suivait le groupe sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, en proie à ses souvenirs. Elle ne cessait de se revoir en compagnie de Saki sur un marché si semblable à celui-ci. Elle ressentait de nouveau le malaise qui l'avait envahie en se trouvant sur une place publique, en plein jour, parmis la foule des badaux venus faire le tour des étals.

Il lui semblait même ré-entendre le rire clair et mélodieux de Saki tandis que celle-ci la traînait par le bras pour lui montrer certains articles. C'était vraiment étrange... Elle pensait s'être débarassée de ces souvenirs. Ils n'avaient plus aucune importance, appartenaient à une vie révolue. Pourtant ils étaient là, intacts.

Mais incroyablement douloureux.

Un éclat argenté attira son regard et elle s'arrêta devant un étal présentant un grand nombre de bijoux, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se souvenait également de _ce_ jour en particulier. Sa gorge se serra et elle refoula difficilement ses larmes. Parviendrait-elle un jour à faire son deuil de cette brêve période de sa vie ?

Ses doigts effleurèrent un collier d'argent, son visage exprimant une grande mélancolie ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse. La voix de Saki se fit plus violente dans son esprit. Elle lui affirmait que ce monde n'était qu'une pâle imitation du sien qu'elle devait détruire. Une soif de sang s'empara d'elle et son regard se fit plus dur à mesure qu'elle cédait inconsciemment à la voix de sa folie qui réclamait son dû.

-Tomoyo ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Revenant à la réalité, elle vit Sakura qui se tenait à coté d'elle, la considérant avec inquiétude. Désorientée, Tomoyo s'aperçut soudain que la jeune fille avait posé sa main sur la sienne et la retira précipitamment, comme si elle s'était brulée.

-Tout va bien, Tomoyo ? insista Sakura sans cesser de la dévisager.

Tomoyo reporta son attention sur les pendentifs exposés, le coeur étrangement lourd. La voix de Sakura était pleine d'attention, d'inquiétude pour elle.

-Pourquoi ? murmura Tomoyo. Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ?

-Parce que tu es mon amie, répondit Sakura sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Ton amie... répéta Tomoyo d'une voix songeuse. Même après ce que tu as vu ? Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, non ?

Sakura fut secouée d'un long frisson, revoyant les nombreux corps sans vie que Tomoyo avait laissé dans son sillage, lorsqu'elle-même était partie à sa recherche dans la villa de Tanbaru, la veille.

-Ce... Ce n'était pas ta faute, répondit-elle enfin, d'une voix hésitante. Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi...

-Arrête ! cria soudain Tomoyo, faisant sursauter les badaux qui les entourait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherche toujours des excuses ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix me trouver un bon fond ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

-Mais...

Tomoyo lui saisit le bras sans douceur, posant sur elle un regard froid, le visage de marbre.

-Je suis une tueuse, petite princesse, reprit-elle à mi-voix. Je l'ai toujours été. Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que tu as l'air de le penser...

Sakura secoua la tête, une expression peinée sur son visage.

-Il y a sûrement une raison expli...

-Arrête, je te dis ! coupa Tomoyo avec irritation. Si tu voulais une gentille Tomoyo comme amie, fallait choisir l'autre... Je n'ai jamais été comme elle. Je ne le serai jamais, compris ?

Les mots firent mouche. Sakura leva un regard décidé sur Tomoyo, bien qu'on pouvait y lire un soupçon d'irritation.

-C'est toi que j'ai choisi, Tomoyo, je te l'ai déjà dis ! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme elle ! Je ne regrette pas ce choix !

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Tomoyo lui lâcha le bras, secouant doucement la tête. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle ne parvenait pas à rester très longtemps en colère contre Sakura. La jeune fille possédait une candeur désarmante face à laquelle elle-même ne pouvait lutter.

-Tu ne me laisse même pas le choix ?

-Non ! répliqua Sakura avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas, avoua Tomoyo. Je ne te fais pas peur ?

-Je devrais avoir peur de toi ? demanda la princesse de Clow avec un étonnement sincère.

-Je pourrais te tuer sur un simple coup de tête, répondit la peste brune

A sa grande surprise, Sakura éclata de rire. Tomoyo fronça les sourcils, ayant l'impression que la jeune fille ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Son visage s'assombrit.

-Tu ne le fera pas, répondit Sakura d'un ton joyeux.

-Et qu'est ce que t'en sais, au juste ?! s'énerva Tomoyo. Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Et le peu que tu sais suffirais à faire fuir n'importe qui de normalement constitué !

-Alors parles moi de toi ! répliqua Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si Tomoyo faisait exprès de l'exaspérer juste pour l'embêter. Je ne demande qu'à mieux te connaitre, mais tu ne me parles jamais de toi ou de ce que tu as vécu...

Tomoyo se détourna, décidée à se remettre en route, mais Sakura la retint par le bras à deux mains, le regard implorant.

-S'il te plait, Tomoyo... Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de toi ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien à dire, répondit la peste, regardant sans le voir l'étal de bijoux.

-Je suis sûre que si ! insista Sakura. Parles-moi au moins de ton monde ? Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

Tomoyo se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et recula, une lueur hanté dans ses yeux mauve.

-Ne me parle pas de mon monde ! Il appartient au passé !

-Tu ne voudrais pas y retourner ? s'étonna Sakura, fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non ! explosa Tomoyo, d'une voix où perçait une grande détresse. J'ai entreprit ce voyage dans le seul but de m'en éloigner le plus possible ! J'ai sacrifié la dernière chose qui me restait à perdre pour ça !

Sakura se figea et la contempla longuement. Tomoyo respirait profondément, luttant contre son envie de faire un carnage sur les passants qui les regardaient avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que les deux jeunes filles pouvaient bien raconter. Le vendeur de bijoux semblait hésiter entre croire à un spectacle de rue et appeler la garde.

-Sacrifié ? répéta Sakura d'une voix blanche. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par sacrifié ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Tomoyo sentit sa colère retomber. Elle dévisagea Sakura d'abord avec surprise, puis avec amusement. Elle finit par émettre un petit rire. Ceux qui l'entendirent frissonèrent et se hâtèrent de s'éloigner de la jeune fille.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il t'en a pas parlé, murmura Tomoyo d'une voix où perçait le rire. Tu es d'une naïveté, petite princesse... Tu t'imagine vraiment que la Sorcière des Dimensions nous aurait donné le moyen de voyager entre les mondes sans rien demander en retour ? Ne sois pas stupide !

-Mais je n'ai... commença Sakura avec inquiétude.

-Evidemment ! coupa Tomoyo. Tu étais inconsciente à ce moment là. Mourrante, même... Tu as déjà payé ton voyage, d'une certaine manière. Il n'y avait rien que cette foutue Sorcière pouvait encore te prendre, mais c'était pas notre cas. On a tous eu un prix à payer...

Sakura se raprocha lentement de Tomoyo et posa son front contre son épaule, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle se sentait stupide. Il ne lui était jamais venue à l'idée que ses compagnons de route aient dû renoncer à quelque chose pour lui venir en aide et voyager en sa compagnie. Elle devinait sans peine que Tomoyo ne parlait pas d'argent.

Tomoyo laissa Sakura pleurer sur son épaule un petit moment sans réagir, se sentant soudain elle-même triste à en mourrir, puis elle referma doucement ses bras autour de Sakura et la serra contre elle avec une tendresse qui la surpris elle-même.

-La dernière chose qui me restait de l'unique et trop courte période de bonheur que j'ai jamais vécue, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. La dernière chose qui comptait pour moi et qu'il me restait à perdre avant qu'il ne reste en moi rien d'autre que des cendres et des souvenirs amers... Voilà le prix de mon voyage... Le prix pour ne plus jamais retourner dans ma Dimension...

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux baignés de larme et les leva sur Tomoyo, s'écartant légèrement d'elle. Elle la contempla un moment avec un mélange d'horreur, de compassion et d'inquiétude. Une idée horrible venait de la traverser.

-Mais... Et si une de mes plumes se trouve dans ton monde ? demanda-t-elle. Mokona risque de nous y emmener... Que se passera-t-il, dans ce cas ?

Tomoyo la regarda longuement en silence, le visage grave. Finalement, elle essuya une larme sur la joue de Sakura du bout du doigt.

-Si jamais ça arrive... J'ai bien peur qu'une fois là-bas, je ne pourrai plus tenir ma promesse, Sakura... murmura-t-elle.

La princesse de Clow la regarda avec horreur, puis s'accrocha à elle, secouée de sanglots. Tomoyo ressera son étreinte, passant une main dans les courts cheveux aubruns. Elle ne comprenait pas la gentillesse de Sakura. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait compris celle de Saki. Douloureusement, Sakura rappelait Saki à Tomoyo. Pourtant, elle était différente...

Sakura, quand à elle, espérait de tout son coeur qu'aucune de ses plumes ne se trouvait dans le monde duquel venait Tomoyo. Elle préférait encore renoncer à une de ses plumes que de la perdre. Elle reserra son étreinte, se calmant un peu, mais ne voulant pas encore que Tomoyo la relâche. C'était si rare qu'elle l'accepte de la sorte. Elle voulait en profiter encore un peu.

Et, de l'autre coté de son étal, le vendeur de bijoux se moucha bruyamment, songeant que c'était de loin la meilleure pièce de théatre de rue qu'il avait jamais vu et que les deux gamines étaient de sacré bonnes actrices.

-

Quelques rues plus loin, Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan déambulaient toujours sans but précis, visitant les environs afin de se faire une idée plus précise de leur nouvelle Dimension d'accueil. Mokona était perché sur l'épaule de Fye et attirait des regards curieux.

Aucun ne s'était encore aperçut de l'absence des deux jeunes filles. Pas même Shaolan, qui pensait tout de même beaucoup à Sakura, à défaut de lui prêter attention. Dans l'ensemble, tous étaient trop absorbés par leur pensées pour se préoccuper de ce que faisaient les autres et tous assumaient que le reste de la troupe suivait le mouvement.

Kurogane marchait en tête, parfaitement à l'aise. A première vue, cette Dimension lui plaisait. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange et d'inconnu, du genre charettes d'aciers se mouvant avec des chevaux invisibles, mais dont les propriétaires parlaient avec d'autant plus de fierté qu'ils semblaient introuvable. Et, surtout, il n'était pas une célébrité, ici. Une très grosse amélioration, de son point de vue.

Kurogane avait parfois caressé le rêve d'être reconnu pour son talent au sabre et d'en tirer une certaine célébrité, d'accord. Mais dans ses rêves, sa célébrité poussait les gens à le craindre et à le considérer avec respect. Pas à lui sauter dessus comme des malpropres pour lui demander de griffonner son nom sur un stupide bout de papier.

Bref, Kurogane se replongeait dans l'anonymat avec un délice d'autant plus vif qu'il avait fait l'expérience du contraire. Et avec un peu de chance, s'il avait le malheur de recroiser son double, il ne serait pas non plus apparenté à l'autre sale petite peste dans ce monde.

A quelques pas derrière lui, Fye réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet de ce monde et si son sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres. Ses pensées se faisaient plus agitées. La situation semblait encore plus épineuse qu'il ne l'avait d'abord estimée.

Pour commencer, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils allaient se retrouver face à une difficultée imprévue et qui risquait de sérieusement compliquer leur affaire. Il avait songé un bref instant de s'en ouvrir aux autres, mais s'était ravisé. Chaque choses en son temps, se dit-il avec amusement. Ils s'en rendront compte bien assez tôt.

Sans compter que voir tout le groupe se promener dans le calme sans que personne n'essaie de massacrer quelqu'un d'autre à l'arrivée constituait une nouveauté des plus appréciable. S'il n'était pas aussi pragmatique que ça derrière son masque d'insouciance et d'optimisme, il envisagerait l'idée que Kurogane et Tomoyo finiraient par s'apprécier. Mais il avait la certitude qu'en l'état actuel des choses, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Son regard s'attarda sur la nuque du samouraï et son sourire s'élargit. Kurogane avait laissé entrevoir une chaleur qu'il ne soupçonnait jusqu'ici que très vaguement en se portant au secour de Tomoyo, dans la Dimension précédente, quand bien même l'attention s'était avérée relativement inutile. Le magicien était intrigué. Etait-ce une réaction liée à son sens prononcé de l'honneur ? Ou bien une projection de sa loyauté envers la Tomoyo de son monde ?

Avec un sourire encore plus grand, Fye songea avec amusement que ce serait vraiment amusant si Kurogane s'avérait incapable de laisser une Tomoyo mourir, quand bien même il haïssait la version qui voyageait avec eux. Mais c'était peu probable, sans quoi il ne l'aurait jamais affronté avec une telle violence. Il avait toujours frappé pour tuer.

Mais Tomoyo était de loin la plus intrigante à ses yeux. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à la cerner, bien qu'elle se soit dernièrement montrée un peu plus chaleureuse. Fye était fasciné par le lien qui l'unissait à Sakura. Il pressentait un mélange confus d'amour et de haine, le tout enrobé de folie. Il espérait pouvoir découvrir dans quelle mesure il avait raison ou tort, mais avait conscience que ce serait très difficile.

Shaolan, en revanche...

Le sourire de Fye s'affina, se fit ironique. Le jeune homme était de loin le plus facile de tous à manipuler. Il en avait conscience, ayant lui-même profité de ce trait de caractère. Il suffisait de savoir quel bouton pousser, ce qui n'était pas bien dur à deviner.

Mais c'était à double tranchant, ça aussi il le savait. Son sourire se teinta très brièvement d'un soupçon de malice. Quiconque déciderait d'actionner les mannettes pour manipuler Shaolan risquait fort de se retrouver avec un problème autrement plus inquiétant sur les bras.

Du moins, il en était pratiquement sûr, mais songeait qu'il lui faudrait confirmer au plus vite cette hypothèse. Ce qui ne serait, hélas, pas sans risque. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Fye détestait, c'était de se mettre en danger.

Le rôle d'observateur avait toujours été son préféré.

Le trio passa devant une auberge et Shaolan nota mentalement son emplacement. Cela ferait un bon point de chute si jamais ils devaient séjourner trop longtemps dans cette Dimension. Mais il leur faudrait trouver de l'argent valable dans ce monde. Lors de leur voyage précédent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de problèmes. La première dimension était en guerre et tout le monde se serrait les coudes : personne ne leur avait demandé de paiement pour leur bref séjour à l'hotel. Quand à la suivante, c'était le Kurogane acteur qui les avait pris en charge.

Mais ils ne pouvaient compter sur les mêmes avantages cette fois. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne savait pas trop comment gagner de l'argent autrement qu'en vendant des objets dont ils n'auraient pas besoin. Seulement, ils voyageaient vraiment avec le strict minimum... Peut-être que si Sakura acceptait de se défaire de l'un des vêtements que Tomoyo lui avait fabriqué dans l'autre Dimension...

Il se tourna vers la princesse, ouvrant la bouche pour poser une question. Les mots se formèrent dans son esprit, prirent la route de sa gorge, mais furent expédiés en chemin dans le fossé par ce qui jaillit de ses lèvres : un simple cri. Ce qu'il avait perdu en quantité, il l'avait en revanche gagné en volume.

Les passants firent un bond en arrière, posant sur Shaolan un regard à la fois inquiet et méfiant, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre à beugler comme un cochon qu'on égorgeait. Certains cherchèrent même à voir où se tenait l'égorgeage du bestiau, toujours avide de voir une saignée et voulant voir s'ils n'y avait pas une affaire à conclure vu que l'endroit était à l'écart du marché.

Kurogane, lui, se contenta de donner un coup sur le crane de Shaolan dont le cri se teinta brièvement de douleur avant de stopper net. Fye le dévisagea avec amusement.

-Hyuuu, tu m'as fais peur, Shaolan, affirma-t-il au mépris des évidences.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prends de beugler comme un putois ? grogna Kurogane.

Il lança un regard noir à la foule de curieux qui se rappela soudain de divers rendez-vous urgents à honorer. Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui rendit un regard effaré.

-Sa... Sasa... Sakura... begaya-t-il.

-Ah, elle semble avoir disparue, en effet, s'amusa Fye. Tout comme Tomoyo.

Kurogane poussa un soupir las en se prenant le front dans la main. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était encore courir après la peste et la petite princesse.

-On s'en fiche, dit-il. Elles sont grandes, après tout. J'imagine qu'elles avaient envie d'être un peu seule.

-Hu hu hu ! fit joyeusement Mokona.

-Mais Sakura est peut-être en danger ! s'inquiéta Shaolan tout en lançant un regard mauvais à la boule de poil blanche à petits pois rose.

-Mais non, répondit Fye. Elle se trouve très certainement avec Tomoyo.

-C'est bien ce que je dis !

Le sourire du magicien s'accentua.

-Allons, Shaolan, tu devrais savoir que Tomoyo ne lui fera rien. Je suis sûr qu'elles nous retrouveront très vite.

-On devrait aller les chercher, insista Shaolan. Mokona peut les repérer, après tout.

L'intéressé agita joyeusement ses petits bras.

-Sakura approche, annonça-t-il.

-Tu la sens ? demanda Shaolan.

-Non ! Mokona la voit ! piailla Mokona en tendant un de ses bras derrière Shaolan.

Lequel se retourna pour voir effectivement Sakura courir vers lui les bras grand ouvert, un magnifique sourire mièvre sur les lèvres.

-Shaaaaaaaaaooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant joyeusement au cou.

La « victime » s'empourpra violemment, n'osant y croire. Kurogane se fendit d'un sourire amusé qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Fye. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

Un sourire absolument identique naquit sur leur lèvres alors qu'ils partageait l'impression qu'ils allaient bien rire.


End file.
